Jedi Academy
by animefreak249
Summary: Sequel to Dark Side Rising. Serenity, Yami, and Bakura begin their training at the Jedi Academy. Also, Serenity begins to fall deeper for Yami. Pairings: YamixShizuka.
1. Memories

Welcome to the sequel to Dark Side Rising. Browneyedalbino, THERE'S ABOUT 6 STORIES TOTAL IN THE SERIES! Still, I appreciate how you still like the stories. If you haven't already, read both Encounter and Dark Side Rising first to understand what's going on here. Unlike Dark Side Rising, this one I'm sure will be longer than Dark Side Rising. Enjoy. Two down, four to go (I think). Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 1

Memories

A day has passed as they finally arrived at Yavin. Fox was waiting for clearance to land at the fourth moon of Yavin, also known as Yavin 4. Yami and Yugi were already given separate bodies as Ben, Krystal's younger brother, arrived to help with the process. Thankfully, the process was successful as they both have separate bodies, yet their appearances remained the same. Yugi was Yugi and Yami was still himself. Now, Yugi decided to become a part of the tactician force with the Great Fox.

Serenity, Yami, and Bakura were anxiously waiting as they were ready to begin their training. However, Serenity was a little down that she won't be able to be with Joey for a long while. Fox turned to the three new padawan learners as he wanted to tell them something.

"Yami, Serenity, Bakura; you three should remember that training here isn't easy. Falco, Krystal, and I will be training you three with other certified Jedi Trainers."

As Fox finished, they finally landed near the hangar entrance to the Jedi Academy, which appeared to be a gigantic form of the ancient Aztec pyramids, yet a little more modern at the same time. As the ship's engines died down, they exited from the front hatch of the Great Fox as someone clad in a black suit was standing out there. He looked aged as his hair showed gray with blonde in his hair. Fox stood by his side, introducing the group to the Jedi Master.

"Yami, Serenity, Bakura; this is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He's the one who runs this academy."

"Pleased to meet you," Luke said.

Serenity stood there, looking into his eyes as she could see something familiar. She could see the depression in his eyes that somehow signified to her that he's been through a lot of pain.

"Luke, you look to be in pain," Serenity said.

Luke looked in her direction as she said that. He heard about her skills as a psychologist and other sorts of skills of the human mind. What amazed him is how fast she could pick up on his pain.

"Yes, I am. The reason why I am is from recent events during the past year."

"What were they from?" Bakura asked.

"It's from the death of my whole family. I'm the surviving member of the Skywalker-Solo family."

Fox walked up to Luke as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Luke looked over to Fox as they both share that pain.

"Luke, we should get with their training as soon as possible," Fox suggested.

"I understand," Luke responded. "I would like you three to come inside with me."

Luke and Fox walked back inside through the Yavin Temple hangar. Yami, Bakura, and Serenity all started to follow in, but Serenity stopped as soon as she heard her name being called out. She looked behind her to see the source was from Joey.

"Joey, what is it?"

"Serenity, I just wanted to say good-bye before you leave," Joey said.

"Joey, you should know that we can still communicate."

"I know…but…"

Without another word, Joey pulled Serenity in with a strong embrace. Serenity began to return the heart warming hug as she knew that they won't be seeing each other anytime soon; at least not like this. Joey released his embrace as Serenity did as well.

"Serenity, I'll be seeing you later."

"Don't die on me, okay?"

"Same goes for you, sis."

Joey began to walk back to the Great Fox as he would be working to join Rogue Squadron and become a pilot alongside with Tristan, Duke, and Seto. Fox gave command of the Great Fox to Peppy as he, Falco, and Krystal will be gone for a long while.

"_But at least Peppy is a great tactician,"_ Fox thought.

Fox was waiting at the hangar door, watching as Serenity and Joey were walking their separate ways once again. Serenity stopped by Fox's side and looked back to see the Great Fox one last time. It then began to take off as Fox and Serenity began to remember the times on Earth. Serenity was remembering all of her memories of Joey and her on that beach that Joey promised her for as Fox remembered the time that he first began to work on the Great Fox.

"Serenity, we'll begin your training soon," Fox said.

Serenity looked over to Fox as he pivoted on his heel and began to walk in. She followed close as they passed by a number of starfighters that she's never seen before.

"Fox, what are these ships?"

"They're ships that we use if there's an aerial raid. Various ships are in here, and we'll be getting to that next week."

"Why?"

"It's best to know how to fly a ship now since the academy's been getting many raids."

Serenity kept walking with Fox as they exited the hangar and into a hallway. Only a few people were walking about in this area as this was what a college would be dormitories. Serenity looked into one of the opened rooms as the sliding automatic door wasn't shut. She could see that the room she's looking in belonged to a male student that was probably younger than her. She doesn't know for sure, but that was her wildest guess.

"Serenity, you said that you and Yami are sharing a room, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just making sure, that's all."

Fox stopped in front of a door that was sealed shut. He then pressed a few buttons on a panel to the left of the door. As he did, the door slid open, yet what seemed odd to Serenity was that the door went up and not to the side. She shrugged that off and stood there, looking into the vacant room.

"This is where you and Yami will be staying. Bakura will be staying next door to another student."

Serenity looked in the room as the 20 x 20 room was fit for the both of them. It contained a fairly large sized bed, which was large enough to fit both her and Yami, with a desk about 3 feet from the bed.

"This is pretty nice," Serenity said.

"It's actually some of the best rooms you'll get."

Serenity looked behind her as she heard not Fox's voice, but someone else's. She looked up to a male human as he stood there just over 3 inches taller than her. He appeared to be somewhere around 25 years of age as his light brown hair was kind of spiked to the side a little bit. Fox turned around to see him with a smile on his face as his brown eyes shone bright.

"Hot Shot Jedi Al Maddox. It's been a while," Fox said.

"Prodigy of Might Fox McCloud. Yes it has, but as soon as we felt your presence, the children were like 'yay, Fox is back.' Yet I can't understand why you came back."

"I'm here to train this young lady here. Al, meet my apprentice, Shizuka Jounouchi; best known as Serenity Wheeler." Fox stood there, thinking for a minute. "Or is it the other way around?"

"That's okay." Al turned to Serenity and extended his right hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Serenity said.

Al stood there, thinking for a minute as he was wondering about something. He then remembered something as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey, you should meet my girlfriend sometime," Al said.

"And who would that be?"

"My girlfriend-"

"Would be me."

Serenity looked to her right to see a human female about an inch shorter than Al and around 24 years of age as her brown hair hung down to her shoulders with a content look in her brown eyes. Even though Serenity has never heard the voice before, something in her seemed to trigger a memory in Serenity's mind. She could remember a picture like that in Lisa's apartment.

"You're…Kelly Yander, aren't you?"

"That's right, young one," Kelly said. "And you must be Shizuka Jounouchi, the young Jedi padawan that I've been hearing about."

"Yes, I am."

"So, you're the one who's the only other friend to my sister."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kelly went over to the room and looked into it to see the room that sent memories to her.

"You know, this used to be Lisa's room. She used to board with someone else that used to go here, but she moved over to the Jedi Temple as soon as Lisa left."

"May I ask you something?" Serenity asked.

"Sure."

"Why didn't Lisa have many friends?"

"…I believe it's because of the pain she had from Lauren's death. She didn't want to feel that pain again."

"I see, but she sacrificed her life for me, yet I still have friends."

"Well, that's a different situation," Al said.

"So, are you hungry?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Serenity said.

Serenity, Kelly, and Al all began to walk off, leaving Fox standing there. He looked into the same room as memories came rushing back in his mind. He also remembers this room as well.

"_This also was Kelly's and Lisa's room when they were very young. I also remember the time that I showed Lauren my Titan Slayer. Man I wish I could see her face again with that reaction."_


	2. Voice of the Heart

Yay, I hate how we can't reply to reviews in our stories. Well, at least we can reply by PM (or whatever it is), which makes up for that. This chapter is really just a random chapter that I had to do, mainly because it really annoys me to have something like this stuck in my head. This won't always happen, but...yeah...sometimes I will do this and sometimes I won't. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 2

Voice of the Heart

Serenity was walking around the Yavin 4 Great Temple so that she can familiarize herself with it before she gets lost in the gargantuan place. She's already figured out half of the place, but she's been looking around to find more about the other parts of the Academy. She could've had someone else help her out with that, but she figured that it might have been easier to figure it out herself. She was wrong.

"_Man, I wish I could've asked anyone to help me here, yet no one is around here."_

As she rounded a corner, she saw someone that appeared to be a soldier around here. She went up to him and asked him about the place.

"Um, excuse me but can you help me here?" Serenity asked.

The soldier looked over to Serenity as he stood there in perfect form. He then pulled out a datapad and gave it to Serenity for her to review from.

"This should give you the information you need to know about the Academy. If you want, you can keep it."

"Sure, thanks."

Serenity began to review the hologram as she kept looking at the different sections of the Academy. She found the food court again and remembered where she was now. She began to walk straight again to find the elevator lift to the rooms.

As she was looking, she began to hear something faint coming from ahead of her. She can't make out the words, but she can tell that it's someone singing.

"_Could it be…it can't be Kelly. It doesn't sound anything like her, or even close to it."_

As she began to pass by a door, she began to hear the music much stronger than before from that door. She pressed a few buttons on the pad near the twin sliding doors as each general door is the same code to open up. As the doors slid to the sides, she saw someone standing there, singing to a young group of children as they all were clad in something similar to the Jedi uniform that Serenity had on. Serenity then recognized the singer to be Kelly. Serenity stood there as she listened to Kelly's elegant singing.

_"Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"_

Serenity stood there as the children began to clap for Kelly's singing. Serenity left viewpoint as well as letting the children through as they grabbed their stuff. As she waited there, watching the children go by, she was about to go in when she heard Kelly's somewhat hoarse sounding voice.

"Come in, Shizuka."

Serenity went in as she looked around, seeing that the room appeared to be a music room. Trombones, trumpets, violins, xylophones, drums, bongos, guitars, they all were in the room. Serenity walked up to Kelly and stood there after hearing Kelly's singing.

"Kelly, that was amazing," Serenity said.

"Thanks," Kelly said as her voice was a little raspy. "I've been singing for a long time."

"I can tell. Tell me, is it a talent or did you inherit that?"

"What? My voice?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I actually found that I can sing at different vocals without much problem. It's almost like listening to someone singing in an opera, meaning that even my vocals have limits."

"To just singing, right?"

"Yes, but it's also limited to how much pitch I can put into it. That song you heard, that's the farthest I can push them."

"I see."

"To tell you the truth, the song doesn't sound the same without Lisa."

Serenity stood there as she heard that. From what she could guess, she guessed that Lisa also sang with Kelly along in the songs.

"You're telling me that…Lisa…sang as well?"

"Yes, why? Didn't she tell you a thing about that?"

"…No…"

Kelly stood there for a minute, then she began to giggle to herself, remembering a few things.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I just remembered how Lisa never really talks much. And because of that, she was known as Lone Wolf Lisa."

"…she never told me any of that either."

Kelly had an annoyed look in her eyes as she looked off to the side. She kept thinking about Lisa and how much of a pain it was to get Lisa to talk.

"_Lisa, why do you make us all suffer like this?"_

"So…Lisa really did sing?"

"Yeah, she even made her own song as well."

"She did?"

Kelly stood there, trying to remember where Lisa last left the lyrics to the song. She then remembered that she had a copy on the datapad that she keeps. Kelly cycled through the songs and found the one that Lisa has. By now, Kelly's voice finally returned to normal after drinking some water.

"Here it is."

Serenity took the datapad and began to read the lyrics. The thing is that it's all in a foreign language.

"EE-Tah-Zoo-Ra Nah Kees?"

"Yes. Itazura na Kiss."

"Uh…what language is this?"

"Where I come from, it's a basic language to learn. To you, it's the Japanese language."

"I see. Say, I remember hearing some students saying something about you. I can't exactly remember, but it's something like…uh…voice of…

"Voice of the Heart. That's what many of the children call me."

"Voice of the Heart; pretty cool."

"Yeah. Al's is-"

"Hot Shot Jedi, I know. Fox called Al by that when I first met him."

"Okay."

Serenity stood there for a minute as she was wondering how much talent she still has with a guitar. Serenity went over to the pile of instruments and pulled out a guitar. She found a pick on a table and sat down and started to play a few notes.

"I see that you play the guitar."

"Yeah, but I don't know how well I do play it."

Serenity began to play a few strings that she could remember from a few Christmas songs. As she played a couple, she then stopped as soon as she heard someone else enter the room. She looked over to see Yami standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

"Serenity, Fox said that we should be down at the training hall now."

"Okay."

Yami began to leave as Serenity sat there, beginning to turn red as she began to think more on Yami. Kelly looked at Serenity for a minute and knew exactly what was going on.

"You have 'feelings' for Yami, don't you?"

"…um…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

That night, Serenity was sleeping in the twin size bed fit for two as she slept on the left side, which that's right side from top view, while Yami slept on the opposite side. Serenity was lying there as her heart was pounding rapidly just being near Yami. She wanted to tell Yami something, yet she can't let it out.

"_Why can't I say anything? I just want to tell Yami some innocent crush, but it feels like it's a big deal for me…why?"

* * *

_

Okay…Late Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs on here. They rightfully belong to the J-Pop singers (nor do I own any songs at all).


	3. Rune Alchemy

Here's the next chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own some characters. (I also don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, which is where these styles come from)

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 3

Rune Alchemy

Serenity woke up early the next day to get a head start on her training. She already got dressed in her normal everyday clothes since she's more comfortable training in those. She went down to the training room to see that no one but a couple of people were there. She recognized the people and greeted them.

"Hello," Serenity said.

The young twi-lek Jedi Trainer, Klayik Turiox, was standing there next to Ben, Krystal's younger brother. They both stood there as they were waiting for any students to arrive.

"You're here early," Klayik said.

"I know. I just couldn't sleep."

"That's fine," Ben said. "Would you like to start on your lessons?"

"Sure."

Serenity stood there, waiting for the first lesson from another Jedi. She stood there, activating the blue blade of her lightsaber. Klarik did the same as well with his staff saber as he activated the two golden blades. They were standing there, waiting to begin sparring.

"Oh, and don't worry about me," Klayik said. "I'm trained enough to know what I'm doing."

"Okay. I understand."

With that, Klayik started his assault right away, coming in fast against Serenity. She brought her lightsaber up quickly and blocked the lateral attack that was coming at her. The point of sparring is to try to get past the enemies defenses and just be near them without hitting them, or at the very least burn them. Serenity went in with a low strike, but her attack was too slow to make a successful strike. Klayik blocked the attack with ease and used his Force energy to throw Serenity off to the side. She rebounded with a quick back shoulder roll and stood in a kneeling position. As she did, she saw Klayik coming in with a quick top-down hack as she couldn't see the strike coming too well. She began to feel something through her body and let it control her. She brought her lightsaber up laterally to block a vertical top-down hack, which was surprising at the speed she was able to block at. Serenity jumped back a bit and watched as Klayik came in with a flurry of attacks. Luckily, Serenity managed to block every single one of them with succession. Klarik backed off and deactivated his twin blades as he's seen enough.

"I understand what Fox meant when you didn't have sufficient offense. But I do see how he said that your defensive made up for that."

"Why?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Because you were able to block all of Klayik's attacks," Ben said. "Then again, you've had experience against a staff saber before, haven't you?"

"Yes, against Wolf O'Donnell."

"I see. Would you like to watch Krystal and me spar for a bit when she gets here?"

"Sure. And while we're waiting, can you tell me a few things about the tests needed to pass the test to become a Jedi Knight?"

"Sure," Ben said. "There are three tests you can take. Back then, you only needed to complete one of them. Now, you have to complete two of the three. Those tests are Lightsaber Duel, Force Comprehension, and the Gravity Wall. Lightsaber Duel is self-explanatory. All you have to do is either beat the Jedi who you're dueling with or last for a certain amount of time. Force Comprehension is where you test your knowledge of the Force by lifting rocks and moving objects from simple pebbles to ships like the X-Wing. Now, the Gravity Wall is probably the most feared of tests. The Gravity Wall is where someone has to climb a rock wall through the pressure of 5 times normal gravity. Very few times, one will ask to take the test, but no one for 4 years has someone actually passed the test.

"Scary."

"Yes, and that's why only 11 people have succeeded in climbing that thing."

"And it's not easy to get to the top."

Serenity looked behind her to see someone standing at the entrance to the training room. Krystal stood there with her Star Fox uniform on still as she was waiting to begin their training.

"Hey, sis. Ready?"

"Sure am."

Krystal began to proceed to the center of the area to begin their training. They would begin training at the wake up time of 8:00. Just as the clock stroke 8:00, they put their hands together as if they were ready to give each other bows. Instead, they both placed a hand on the ground and let energy shoot at each other. As their energies met, they cancelled each other out, leaving a small, but harmless, electrical field in the ground. Krystal and Ben pulled their weapons out and began to charge in at each other. As they did, Ben went in for a top-down hack with his lightsaber as Krystal went in for a lateral block with her staff. Their weapons met as they were holding each other back as well as trying to push the other to the ground. Ben began to push Krystal back a bit and started to win the lock. However, Krystal dropped down and made a small drop kick to the knees. Ben fell to the ground and Krystal backed off a bit and used the same hand formation again. She placed her left hand on the ground and let the energy course to Ben. Ben jumped out of the way as soon as the energy was about to hit him into a flip. As he did do that, a large column of concrete came up as if it was a part of the ground structure to do so, yet it's not.

"Klayik, how do they do that?" Serenity asked.

"They use a technique that only the Cerinians can use. It's called Rune Alchemy."

"I see."

"That's why they're able to do that."

"So, how does it work?"

"They use something called a transmutation circle which is what gives them the ability to create things. There's a certain law to that called equivalent exchange."

"Sounds complicated."

"Here's the thing. The Cerinians need transmutation circles to be able to use the techniques of Rune Alchemy. However, Krystal and Ben don't need to use that and can transmute without a circle. It was the same with other Cerinians, if they were still here."

"I see."

Serenity focused her attention back on the playfield as Krystal fired off another wave of energy through the ground. As she did, Ben jumped out of the way vertically and did a forward flip down to catch Krystal off guard. As Krystal anticipated, she was right to see Ben take the bait. She blocked Ben's attack with a lateral block as Krystal was on her knees, holding back Ben's attack. Ben let off the pressure and backed off into a fighter's stance. Krystal stood there with her staff at hand and waited for Ben to strike. Ben began to run to Krystal again and began to set up for a powerful swing. Krystal brought her staff up as if she was ready to impale Ben onto the staff. As she did, Ben jumped to the side and made a quick hand motion as well for a transmutation. He placed a hand on the ground and let the energy flow to Krystal unexpectedly. Krystal saw the transmutation without warning and jumped back from the rising pillar of concrete as it just barely missed her. Krystal stood there, waiting for another trick like that.

"You haven't lost your touch yet, Ben," Krystal said.

"You haven't either, sis," Ben replied.

Krystal began to charge again, but she had herself ready for another trick like that. She went in for a lateral strike, but Ben ducked and rolled to the side, setting himself up for another transmutation. As he let off another wave, Krystal charged her staff up and was ready to use a Super Quake attack. Ben then realized something.

"_I forgot…Any strong seismic reactions can disrupt the flow of energy through the ground while transmuting."_

Krystal jammed her staff into the ground, letting the energy of the staff flow through the ground and around in a large radius. As it did, the transmutation was disrupted. Ben sat down again, tired from the fast paced training.

"Ben, you're still faster than me at transmuting, but I still know some tricks to stop them."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to brag about it," Ben said.

"Hey, I'm not bragging."

They both sat there, laughing as they were still talking. Serenity realized that someone else was there as she looked behind her. She saw that Fox was standing there, watching the whole time as he didn't seem to be either surprised or concerned.

"That was a great performance you two put on there."

"Thanks, Fox."

Just as Fox was about to begin Serenity's training again, the doors opened again as an older Jedi somewhere around his 60's was standing there. He had a black vest on, much similar in design to a normal vest but a pull over vest, and was wearing light brown pants on. He had a tan colored full sleeved shirt on as he held his lightsaber at hand. Fox stood there, appearing like he had some score to settle wit the person.

"Thrak Yakoso."

"Fox McCloud, what a pleasure to see you again."

Fox stood there as he watched him pass by and go up to Serenity. He stood there, examining her as he could sense the Force off of her.

"Hm…your Force powers aren't strong enough to be a Jedi. Maybe you should just quit now," Thrak said.

"I started what I started and I won't stop," Serenity remarked.

"You're determined on a lost cause, little girl."

Klayik came up and stood up for Serenity. "Thrak, that's enough!"

Thrak turned around and looked at the young Jedi Trainer as he was standing there, waiting to see Thrak off.

"Alright then, I'll leave to the other training room for Force sensitive students."

Thrak went to the room next door as he was waiting for students to enter there so that he can teach them the ways of the Force with other Trainers. Fox went up to Serenity and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Serenity, don't mind him," Fox said.

"What's wrong with him?" Serenity asked.

Ben went up to her and answered that question as he's the more knowledgeable one. "He lost his brother during one of the raids a few years back, which he's acting like a creep now. Ever since then, he's been acting…well…nasty, to everyone."

"I see…why doesn't anyone do anything about it?"

"Many of us told Luke about his disruptive behavior, but he doesn't see that as to be against his orders. Screw those orders and look at reality. His attitude is leading him to the Dark Side.

"I agree with Ben on that one," Klayik said.

"Let's all drop that and wait for the other students to come in."

As they did, Serenity began to think about a few things about Thrak. She's experienced hearing others talk about how some will end up down a dark path if they don't get it dealt with. Even if she could get something out of him, she feels that he's down a deep path of hatred.

"_Why is it that he didn't seek help? I bet that he's so far in his emotions that he can't cope with them."_


	4. Intense Feelings

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: (As usual) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 4

Intense Feelings

It's been over four days since they've been at the academy. Falco has been on and off everyday with their training as he's been called to the main chamber to discuss some things about the three.

"I know that, but she's still pretty much a child," Falco said.

"I understand. I'm just more concerned about these feelings that she's possessing."

"It's no different from you or Fox."

"But her mind is not what we thought it was at first," Luke said. "You said that it was very pure. That still holds true, but not as pure as what I thought it would be."

"True, but she's still a strong person," Krystal added.

"And we're doing what we can to help her along the way," Falco said.

"If what you say is true, then I'll believe you," Luke said.

Krystal stood there and gave a bow to Luke and left quickly. As the giant doors slid open, she walked off to the training room to continue lessons. Falco remained there, wanting to talk to him about a few issues that were going on.

"Master Skywalker, I've been…"

Before he could finish his statement, Luke rose his hand up in a gesture that he doesn't need to explain anything.

"I know. I've been feeling it as well. Young Shizuka has been acting strange lately."

Falco stood there as he kept thinking about the recent events. It seemed odd to him that she'd request a room with Yami rather than being with another student. In fact, Serenity seems to be acting different around Yami.

"Notice how she's a bit fidgety whenever she's around Yami?" Falco asked.

"I've noticed that myself," Luke said. "I'll keep in mind that this is her first time feeling these emotions."

"Okay, thanks. I'll make sure that she also keeps up with her training."

"That's a good idea."

Falco then left as he kept pondering to himself what else there was to do. Luke stood there, alone in the chamber as he was waiting for the hour to come by.

A few hours has passed as the evening came around. Serenity was in her quarters, sending a transmission to her brother. She wanted to talk to him privately about some issues that she's been having. As she waited, the screen popped up, revealing Joey's face as he was sitting at his desk in his quarters on one of the flagships.

"Hey, sis," Joey said with a smile on his face.

Serenity sat there, happy to see Joey's face again. However, it doesn't show too well on her face as she sat there, barely smiling.

"Hey, Joey."

"How's everything at the Academy?"

"Great…I guess."

Joey sat there, seeing something in Serenity's expression. He could tell that something's going on with her as she was sitting there, but he could see something different about Serenity. He could just barely see a flush of red across her face as he sat there, watching as Serenity was feeling uncomfortable about something.

"Joey…is anyone there?"

Joey looked around in his room quickly and nodded to her that everything's fine.

"Big brother…I…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"And…please don't be mad if I tell you this."

"C'mon sis; what will I get mad at you about?"

Serenity sat there, wanting to tell him about her feelings and what to do, but her own conscience is telling her to not say anything about it. She then had to say it.

"Joey…I…I…"

"You what?"

Serenity closed her eyes tight and wanted to yell out what she wanted to say, but it only came out as a mumble. "…I'm…in love with Yami."

She sat there, waiting for the scowling that she was expecting. Instead, she began to hear Joey chuckling in the background. She looked up to see Joey laughing about what she said.

"Joey, what's so funny?"

"It's nothing. I just don't know why you were worried about that."

"Well…I…"

"If you were worried that I would've been mad at you for falling in love, then you're crazy. I wouldn't mind," Joey then had a look in his eyes that showed a dislike for something, "just as long as it wasn't Tristan, Duke, or Seto…or anyone I don't want you to fall for."

"Joey, you should know by now that I don't have any feelings for them. I've had these feelings for two years now."

"Sis, you have to loosen up a bit and tell them. Even if you say it and they don't feel the same, that's fine. You'll know the truth about how they feel and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"But…I…"

"Sis, believe me. I've been through this for a while."

Serenity sat there, letting what Joey said go through her mind. She looked up and wanted to say more.

"Joey…can you tell me what a kiss feels like?"

Joey sat there, not knowing what to say. He remembers each of the times he's kissed a girl, namely Mai, but he can't put it into words too well. He then took a deep breath and said what he was thinking.

"Well, there's no…uh…real explanation on how to put this together…I mean…uh…yeah…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Joey sat there as he looked to his little sister. She seemed fine with not knowing, but he still wanted to tell her.

"Sis, just one thing; you have to experience it to know how a kiss really feels."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Nice talking to ya."

"See ya, sis."

With that, Joey closed the transmission channel and began to walk off to his bed. After a days worth of training, he needed the rest. Luckily for him, he and Tristan only needed to learn how to fly and not have to go through boot camp again. However, someone on the other side of the sliding door was listening to the conversation that he and Serenity had. She sat there, hoping that it doesn't turn out as her wildest imagination.

Serenity sat there as she was thinking about what Joey said. She would like to tell Yami, but she couldn't tell him in fear that she might be rejected. She heard the door open and saw a tired Yami enter the room. He's been in training for quite some time to work his combat skills to decent levels. He went into the bathroom and began to take a shower. Serenity was tempted to leave the room. But because none of the other major rooms were open, with the exception of the other students' rooms, she couldn't go anywhere. She quickly got into her pajamas as she wore a long sleeve pink button-up shirt with a pair of pink flannels on. She saw Yami come out finally in some similar design nightwear, but his was a light blue color. Yami seemed annoyed by what he was wearing not for what they are, but the color.

"Uh…don't mind me. I really don't care for these."

Serenity only could giggle to herself as Yami said that. She was hoping that tonight was a better night.

As midnight came around, Serenity was still awake. What she hoped wasn't right. She only could lie there as her heart still yearned for Yami. Her emotions were tempting her to do something crazy, but she restrained that and only lie there as she couldn't stand it. Instead, she wrapped her right arm around Yami as her left hand was on his chest. She began to feel a bit more comfortable, but not much.

"_I guess this'll be the best I'll get for now."_


	5. First Kiss

Next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters (Lisa, Kelly, Al, Thrak, Ben, Klayik, whoever isn't mentioned in anyway of any of those universes).

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 5

First Kiss

Serenity has been listening to Kelly's singing for the past few days. She could understand how so many of the children, even adults, like her singing. Her singing is elegant to the point where it's almost mesmerizing. Even though she sings only two songs, she has reason to. Serenity was also given a chance to play some notes with her guitar alongside Kelly's singing and Falco's drum beat.

During the middle of the night, Serenity was only lying there as she was trying to sleep next to Yami. It's already been a week and she hasn't told Yami a thing. Yami has found Serenity with her arms around him, but she says that she usually ends up that way with Joey as well, which happened only on a few occasions between her and Joey.

However, tonight, Serenity's emotions were tempting her to kiss Yami. She didn't want to just deliberately kiss him without him knowing that it's her love for him, but what else could she do?

"_I can't tell him, yet I want to…kiss him. I want to know what it's like."_

Serenity could only lie there as she was barely drawing closer to him. Within seconds, Serenity moved on top of his chest and began to feel her lips on his. She began to understand how kissing someone is very passionate. She began to press her lips stronger on his, but she also began to feel Yami pressing his on hers. However, Yami began to open his eyes as he felt it when he saw Serenity. He then tried to get her off of him and yelled her name out of surprise. As he did, Serenity made a short surprised shriek as if someone scared her. Serenity sat there, heaving as Yami did as well.

"Don't…tell me that you…and Joey do that…do you?"

Serenity shook her head quickly in a response as no, but Yami could tell something from Serenity.

"Let me guess…it was because you were dreaming that and you started kissing me like how someone would sleep walk, right?

"Uh…yes…"

With that, Yami laid back down as Serenity did as well as her face flushed red. Yami, on the other hand, knows.

"_Serenity, do you love me? I don't know what I feel for you, but…that kiss…that…I won't say anything until I know for sure how I feel for you."_

The next morning, Serenity got up early and began to walk to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Luckily for them, today was a day off of training. Because of the raids that are happening, they decided that they had the seventh day of the week to be a day off of training. As Serenity entered the cafeteria, no one else was in there except for Al, Fox, and Kelly. Fox looked over as soon as he heard the doors open up.

"Hey, you're awake early," Fox said.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Serenity asked.

"No, no. You're welcomed here," Al said. "We always get up this early to be ready for the breakfast rush."

"Oh…I see."

Fox was already done with his meal of eggs as Serenity went over to get some of that scrambled egg as well. She got a plateful of scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toasted bread with a few strips of bacon to add that. Serenity also got a glass of juice and quietly walked over to where they were sitting. She began to listen to their conversation.

"I know that you're curious about Dantooine, but we can't just go there and think that someone will help us. We don't know if it's a trick or not," Kelly explained.

"I understand your concern, but we have to check to make sure," Fox explained.

"Fox, there's been recent atmospheric storms there and we don't want you to get yourself killed," Al said. "We don't know for sure what's been producing them; but with some more research, we may have some answers."

Serenity sat there as she was listening to Al and Fox going back and forth about a recent call from a family on Dantooine. Apparently, they say that they have a defector of the Sith Syndicate and are asking the aid of some mercenaries to get them off. However, they also want the defector to be sent to the New Republic. Serenity sat there, thinking about last night. Now, she wished that she could take that mission and be able to be away from Yami for a while to let her heart calm down a bit. Kelly looked over to Serenity, wondering what's wrong.

"Serenity, is something the matter?" Kelly asked.

"…Yes…"

"What is it?" Al asked.

Serenity sat there, wondering if she should tell Al and Fox about her feelings. She didn't know how they'd react.

"Fox…Al…I…I'm in love with Yami."

Al only sat there with a blank stare, wondering how this came up. Fox, on the other hand, was chuckling to himself as he already knew.

"Fox…what's so funny?" Serenity asked.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked. "I've known this for a while, as well as some other students."

"…There's…also something else…that I did last night."

"What?" Al asked.

"I…I…"

"Serenity, if you're going to say something, then say it," Fox said.

Fox took his glass of orange juice and began to drink it. As he did, Serenity was trying to say what she wanted to.

"I…I…forced myself to…"

"Forced yourself to what?" Kelly asked.

"I…kissed him."

With that, Fox suddenly shot forward and spat his juice out of his mouth after hearing that. Kelly and Al shot blank stares at each other, not knowing what to say to her.

However, Fox deliberately yelled. "YOU WHAT?"

Serenity sat there, embarrassed at saying that as well as being scared about what she said to him.

"Fox…I'm sorry…"

"Serenity, you have to understand that you can't just force yourself to do that," Al said.

"However," Kelly began, "she was deprived of the feeling of love, just remember that much. She couldn't help herself but to do that."

"True," Fox said. "Sorry about overreacting."

"That's…okay."

"So…one question," Kelly asked.

Serenity sat there, waiting for someone to be ranting at her. She looked up and only saw Kelly standing there with a smile on her face.

"How was the kiss?"

Fox sat there and wondered how Kelly could think of such a ridiculous question. Serenity sat there, beginning to smile a bit as she was also blushing about the thought of the kiss.

"It was…well…passionate. I mean, yes I did force myself to it, but I felt something through the kiss."

"How sweet!"

Fox sat there, leaving Kelly and Serenity to their own conversations while he and Al went into the training room where Falco stands.

"Falco, it's been a while since I last had a good fight against a professional gunner," Al said.

"Well, you'll get a challenge," Falco said. "And you're also lucky that we both use stun shots."

"Yeah. Shall we get started?"

"My pleasure."

Falco pulled his blaster out as Al pulled his unique weapon out. Al's weapon was a special one, which is why he's given the name Hot Shot Jedi.

"_His Gunblade is what makes him who he is. I also should keep a good eye on Serenity for a while."_


	6. Mission

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 6

Mission

Serenity was still being haunted by the kiss that she gave to Yami. Two days has passed since that happened, and she's been accepted on a mission to go with Tristan and Seto to Dantooine to check things out. Since she can now be away from Yami, she figured that she'll be able to take some time to calm herself down.

"Serenity, you know that this is a dangerous mission, right?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I already know that," Serenity said. "I became a Jedi for a reason, and that's to protect the good of the people."

"I know, but you have to understand that-"

"Fox, don't worry. Seto and Tristan will be with me as well."

"…Okay…I'll trust you with that."

With that, Serenity boarded the X-Wing that she's using. She's only gotten training with the X-Wing so far, but she's going to start with the faster ships later. Serenity sat there, now thinking that time away from Yami will help. Unfortunately, she's already starting to miss him.

"_I wish Yami came with now…I guess I'm too attached to him…"_

Serenity sat there for the past 2 hours, waiting for the Mon Calamari flagship to arrive. As she waited, she saw something come out of hyperspace. A gigantic Mon Calamari flagship appeared there, arriving at the rendezvous point on schedule.

"You're just in time, Home One," Serenity said.

"We'll be sending our two troops to the planet right now. They will rendezvous with you soon.

"I'll be landing with your two troops, sir."

"Okay, we're over and out."

With that, they closed the channel and sent two ships. One is an A-Wing class ship while the other is a Y-Wing class ship. Comparing the two, the Y-Wing is obviously slower than the A-Wing by a large factor.

"Seto, you'd better wait for me, okay?" Tristan said.

"Hey, don't blame me that you take that slow thing!"

"What! This thing's defense makes up for that! You barely have a defensive field to protect you!"

"Well, that's why this thing has high speed, which is better than having little speed at all you dimwit!"

Serenity began to be annoyed already and opened a channel to them. "Hey, would you two shut up and get on with the mission?"

Seto and Tristan stopped their arguing through the channel as they kept flying down towards the planet while Serenity followed. As they got there, they began to see the electrical storm that's forming around an area.

"My guess is that there's something forming right there," Tristan said. "There's no other explanation why the storm has been only in that spot."

"We should be careful," Seto advised. "We have to make sure that we time it right so that we don't get stuck in the electrical field."

"Can someone explain to me why we couldn't just go around the planet?" Serenity asked.

"The ionic field that's forming is in multiple areas," Seto said. "We were able to track the most concentrated area of them. Their field is large, which is why we couldn't go around the planet. However, there is a certain spot in each part where the field fluctuates to create an opening for us to fly through. Be prepared to fly towards that area. We only have less than a minute worth time frame before it closes up again."

"Understood," Serenity said.

Serenity, Seto, and Tristan began to slowly approach the atmosphere, waiting for the field to fall down for that short minute. As soon as they got there, the field began to break up.

"Now's our chance, let's go!"

Serenity pressed the thrust system to full throttle and began to fly towards the planet. As soon as she got there, Seto just zipped by her at speeds that she couldn't believe. She looked back to see Tristan just barely flying through the field as the ionic field returned. As it did, Serenity's radar began to become fuzzy because of the ionic storm.

"Shields up you two!" Seto advised.

"I know, I already had them up!" Tristan said.

Serenity's X-Wing wouldn't respond to the command as she kept pressing the code for the deflector shields. As she quit that, her X-Wing's power began to fade as she couldn't control the X-Wing's flight patterns. Her ship began to make a decent towards some grassland that was there. As she did, she prepared for crash landing.

"Guys, I'll be okay. I just need you to make sure that you complete the mission as well," Serenity said.

"We're not leaving without you if you survive this, Serenity," Tristan said.

As she hit the ground, the ship's hull began to create a screeching sound that was almost ear piercing to listen to. Serenity sat there, hoping that her ship would survive it.

"_Besides, my Astro droid was fried already through that storm. I'm sure that Tristan's got fried as well."_

As the ship came to a stop, Serenity sat there, waiting for the other two to come down and land next to her. They were planning to land farther ahead, but because of this event, they're forced to land where Serenity crash landed and begin their expedition from there. She got out of the cockpit and stood at ground with her arms hanging down, waiting for Tristan and Seto to land. Unfortunately, she only saw Seto land near her. She went up to him and wanted to make sure that Tristan was okay as well.

"Seto, where's Tristan?" Serenity asked.

"He's farther up ahead. Since his ship can take this ionic field in the atmosphere, he'll be able to get to the destination soon. We're keeping a channel open just to make sure that he's alright."

"Ah, okay."

Serenity pulled her lightsaber out as she was hoping that it still worked through the ionic field. Fortunately for her, she was able to activate it as it shone its blue light from the blade.

"Oh, another thing about this ionic field is that we're low enough to not be affected by it."

"Okay, I understand."

They began to walk onward to the landing point where Tristan landed after getting a call from him. They were lucky that it was only a mile ahead as they were able to get to Tristan's Y-Wing within a matter of minutes. Tristan was standing on the Y-Wing, examining his fried astromech droid.

"Your droid got fried as well?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, this is to be expected, you know," Tristan said.

"We should get moving while we can," Seto said.

As they did, a rainstorm began to form as rain began to pour down on them. Lucky for them that they were near trees for the rain to keep off of their heads for some time. Tristan's and Seto's blasters were set on safety lock, making sure that they don't accidentally fire their blasters into anyone. Seto looked to his left to see something fly by in the brush.

"Guys, I think I saw something," Seto said.

Tristan took off the safety and pointed it to the brush that Seto is looking at. Serenity had her lightsaber out, just in case it came out on them. Serenity stood there, waiting for it to come out. Before she could open herself up to the Force to figure out what it is, she heard something like lightsabers activating from behind. She turned around to see a strange robotic bipedal figure with claws on its feet. It had a green cloak on with a strangely shaped head. From what she could see, the arms can change from two to four. She stood her ground, waiting for the machine to make the first strike.

"Tristan, Seto. I need you two to get ahead of me."

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Why else you dimwit," Seto said. "She wants us to leave this to her!"

"That's not the point," Serenity said. "I just want to protect my friends, that's all."

Serenity stood there, waiting for the strange machine to attack. As soon as she took a step forward, she saw that the droid began to attack Serenity with the two lightsabers at hand that it has. Serenity began to remember something from some old records that she remembered looking through.

"_Wait…this is a form of General Grievous…and…I also heard that they're using the specs to create Grievous models for an army! I believe the project was called Operation Grieve…"_

The Grievous model had Serenity in a lock with her lightsaber as it stood there, waiting for her to make a wrong move.

"You should fear me, for I am one of many General Grievous'!"

Serenity kept blocking the attacks coming from one of the Grievous models as she began to hold it back. She was backing up to a ledge and saw a young boy, pointing his gun. He fired a shot, but Grievous was able to dodge the shot in time to the point where it only singed the cape. Serenity stood there, looking at the model as she couldn't hold back her own fear of this fighter. Despite that she has excellent defensive skills, they don't fair well against this Grievous model. Before Serenity could react, she saw that the Grievous model was heading straight for the boy. She began to run for the boy and was near him until a number of blaster shots went straight for the Grievous model. Tristan and Seto emerged from the trees and were firing rapid shots at the Grievous Model. Unfortunately, the Grievous Model got to some trees and cut down a number of gigantic branches on its way out. Serenity saw that one was heading for the boy and she ran for him. As she grabbed him and tried to jump out of the way, the branch hit her across the head, causing her to be forced to the ground hard. She could feel raindrops hitting her head as she was lying there, beginning to lose consciousness by the second. She could barely hear Seto and Tristan talking to another adult.

"Todd! What's going on here?"

"Hey, we need your help, sir!" Tristan said.

"Dad, they saved me from that strange robot!"

"Guys, take that girl with you and I'll give you shelter for a while, okay?"

As she heard that, she began to forget what was going on, what they said, and who she is.

Tristan and Seto managed to drag Serenity back to the house as they were being sheltered for the time being. They laid Serenity down on the couch that was provided in the two story log cabin as an older lady with short cut brown hair came down the stairs to the left to check what was going on.

"What's going on, Karl?"

The older male, somewhat heavy with brown hair and a beard that hung beyond his neck, was talking to his wife.

"Sharlet, we have some people here that seem to be stranded. I presume they came for you, Onett."

Tristan and Seto looked up the stairs to see another man, who was dressed in the robes of a Reborn was standing there, listening as he was waiting.

"Yes, I believe they're here on the message that was sent."

Tristan and Seto were standing there, feeling uneasy about the situation. They were also hoping that this Sith wouldn't attack them, that is if he is a Sith. Onett only stood there, leaning against the support beam at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"_Plus, the girl saved Todd from a certain death. I have to assume that she's here to help me out of this as well."

* * *

_

Okay, chapter was pretty much rushed. Sorry about that. I'll do what I can to make it better later on.


	7. Amnesia

Here's the next chapter. Just to warn you beforehand, this chapter might get confusing at who's the subject at times. This chapter is extremely hard to write it in this format. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 7

Amnesia

She was lying there, looking up at the wood ceiling as she couldn't remember what was going on. She couldn't tell where she was or how she got there, but what she doesn't know is who she really is.

"_Who am I? What is going on here?"_

She sat up, looking around to see two males leaning against a wall as they were sleeping. A younger boy, who appeared to be around 13, stood there, looking at her with curiosity. He then went towards what looked to be stairs near the wall as he called upstairs.

"Dad, she's awake!"

An older male around his late 30's stood there as his brown, curly hair hung down just above his neck. His overall appearance is that of a lumberjack. She looked over to an older woman near that age range as she had a long skirt on that hung to her ankles with a basic white blouse. She stood by the older man as they were standing at the top of the small set of stairs. They stood there, waiting to make sure that she doesn't do anything strange.

"I supposed you and your friends are here to take us back?" the older male asked.

"And if that's the case, we would ask that you leave us alone!" the older female added.

"Uh…I don't know what you're talking about…" she said.

One of the other males, who is about 20 years of age, woke up and looked over as he saw that she was finally awake.

"Man, you took that hit hard!"

"Uh…may I ask who you all are?"

The other male woke up, who appeared to be 19, yet taller than the other guy, looking towards her as he wondered how she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know why, but she could sense what he's feeling and interpret it in a good sense. The older male came down and was ready to introduce himself when a young girl of about 7 came down. She seemed to be an active young girl as she ran down the stairs. She stopped as soon as the older woman, who is assumed to be the mother, held the young girl at the shoulders.

"Maggie, stay here!"

"But mommy, I want to play!"

"You can go play later. Right now, we don't want you to be down here."

She stood up again, not bothered by the younger girl. "It's alright. She can come and play here if she wants. I'll be fine."

The mother released the girl and let her run to a small cubicle that had a holoprojector touch system like feature. They stood there, waiting for someone to talk. began to hear little whispers from the other two males.

"Seto, do you think that gonk on the head caused her to lose her memory?"

"I'm sure of it, Tristan. And if we can get her memories back faster, the better."

Before she could ask what they were talking about, Maggie, the young girl, went over to the wooden coffee table and picked up a cylindrical object. She somehow knew that the object was dangerous, but doesn't know how she knows.

"Hey, don't play with that!"

Before she could grab the object, someone, or something, took the object out of the young girls hands as it floated in mid-air. She looked over to the stairs to see someone in his late 20's standing there in a yellow-orange suit as his red hood stood out as well. She somehow knew something about the guy and reached for the object. She somehow managed to grab it before the man could react as she pressed a button on the object. There, the blue blade shone as she stood there, not knowing what she's doing when she could somehow feel no hostility in the man.

"Please, I mean no harm to anyone, especially not you, Shizuka Jounouchi. Please deactivate your lightsaber and we'll talk this out."

She stood there, confused as to why the name seems familiar and why he called her by that name. She then assumed that it was her name.

"I…guess that I can calm down then?"

Shizuka then pressed the button on her lightsaber and deactivated the blade as she calmed down. She looked over to the two males as she could vaguely remember their names.

"Uh…Hiro…what was your name?"

"My name is Tri…uh…Hiroto, don't you remember?"

"Barely, and I'm sure your name is Seto."

"Yeah, why?"

The couple came down the stairs as they were standing there, ready to introduce themselves and the family. The older male began.

"My name is Karl. This here is my dear wife, Sharlet. The two children are Todd and Maggie."

"And who's your other friend?"

"My name is Onett. I am a former member of the Sith Syndicate."

"Sith…Syndicate…I don't know why, but it sounds familiar."

"Yes. The Sith Syndicate is the group of Sith warriors, lead by a Cornerian known as Darth Maru, who wants to bring an end to the Jedi Knights, just like how Emperor Palpatine did so during the Clone Wars era."

"Ah, now I remember, but not much."

"I'm sure you don't remember much ever since yesterday."

"What happened?"

Hiroto stepped up and began to speak again.

"You were knocked out by a tree branch yesterday after one of the Sith Syndicate's new projects attacked us."

Shizuka sat there, wondering what's going on. She began to remember a few things that happened, but it's only vague as she sat there. She could also feel her heart ache from something that seemed familiar. This ache doesn't hurt her too much, but it does somehow warm her on a thought of someone. She took that thought off and focused on now. She began to pay attention again as she listened in to what they were talking about.

"And that's why we're here," Hiroto said. "We're here to help you off of here, just like you requested."

"If you are mercenaries, then why is it that you wear the uniforms of the New Republic officers?"

Hiroto stood there, not knowing how to answer that question. Seto stepped up and spoke in his place.

"Fine, we are New Republic officers, but we were ordered to give you shelter with Rogue Squadron until we figure out something."

"And why should we believe you?" Sharlet asked. "The last time we got help from the New Republic, they used us to decoy a ploy against some enemies that we don't know of. We almost lost our lives because of it."

"Ma'am, if that's the case, then it's either they weren't true officers or they weren't New Republic officers at all."

"Shizuka, you have to know that this happened nearly two years ago!" Todd said with anger.

"I understand your pain, but I don't know who I am completely yet. I know that where I come from, we don't use other people as bait or to abuse other's rights."

"And how do we know that?" Sharlet asked.

"Because she's a Jedi in training," Onett answered. "She's trained to help those in need as well as to give support to anyone in need."

They all stood there, waiting as their conversation is going in no direction.

"I'd say we stop this nonsense and just get on to the point," Seto said. "We're here to help you out of here, so if you would just kindly come with us, then we'll get you out of here."

"That's the other problem," Karl said. "We can't get off of this planet because of the ionic field that formed around the planet. Sure, we can't see one, but if you were to be out of the atmosphere, it's visible."

"You also have the problem with that strange machine you described to us yesterday," Onett added.

Shizuka sat there as she began to get more images in her head. She can remember someone that she holds dear to her, but she doesn't know why this person is so dear to her. She wishes that she could remember things.

"_Who is this person that I'm remembering? There's just something that I remember, but it's too vague to know for sure. Yet, it's like he's connected to me in some way."_

Fox sat at the console of the communications room, waiting for some answer from someone. He knows that the ionic storms that are being formed by the factories there are causing this, which is why communications are vague. Yet, something bothers him. He knows that he should be able to sense their presence, yet one of them doesn't show up.

"_Serenity, what happened to you?"_

Outside the communications room, someone was standing there, hoping that his plan worked. Thrak stood there as he had a malicious smile on his face.

"_I'm sure that this mission that I sent her on is a dead mission. It's impossible even for her to survive against this new Grievous droid that I'm hearing about. Even if she did survive, she might have lost something in the process."_


	8. Veiled Mind

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars. I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 8

Veiled Mind

Shizuka stood outside as she looked to the morning sky. The sun shone brightly as the forest around her blocked some light, which is enough to still feel the warmth of the sun. She can hear Onett, Hiroto, and Seto working to cut firewood as the cold weather may come soon. Shizuka's head is wrapped with a bandage as the right side of her head split open, causing her to bleed from there after she took the hit from the tree branch. She can vaguely remember things, but not enough to be sure of what's been happening and such. She heard her name by the young girl as she had a small ball in her hands.

"Can we play catch?" Maggie asked.

Shizuka looked down to Maggie, seeing the sad look in her eyes. Shizuka took the ball and smiled.

"Sure, I'll play catch."

With that, Maggie flailed her arms up and yelled in joy as she went over about 10 feet from her position. Shizuka lightly tossed the ball to Maggie, letting her catch the ball. Maggie tried to catch it, but she couldn't hold the ball as it slipped out of her hands. Shizuka giggled a bit as Maggie held the ball in her hands. Todd came out as well and waved his arms to signal Maggie that he's open.

"Maggie, keep it away from Shizuka!"

With that, Maggie threw the ball over to Todd as Shizuka tried to intercept the ball. Shizuka began to act a bit klutzy as she missed the ball and slid on the ground a few inches. The two children began to laugh as they tossed the ball between each other, leaving Shizuka laughing as she pretended to not be able to catch the ball.

Tristan and Seto can only wonder how long Serenity's mind will be like that for. They're waiting for Serenity to regain her memories so that no confusion will come into play. The hardest part is getting off the planet. Because there's an ionic field around the planet, they can't leave in the first place, let alone be able to land safely.

"How are we supposed to get out of here if that ionic field is up?" Tristan asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Seto answered. "We can call for help, but we don't know if the message will be intercepted as well before it gets to the New Republic."

"You may as well wait until help arrives," Onett said. "My best suggestion would be to do that technique with a Lambda shuttle, but the problem with that is that it won't survive the ion field."

"Which is why we need to find a way to stop this ionic field," Seto added.

Tristan looked over to Serenity once again to see a childish side of her that he's never seen. Before she came down to this, she seemed stressed from the training and such; now she's calm and tranquil. It seems that the concussion managed to block out most of the stress that Serenity had through her training with other memories, but this would seem to be fine for now.

"_That is until she regains her memories."_

Fox sat there as he waited for any type of transmission that would give an update with the situation. Two days has passed and no answer from Serenity, Tristan, or Seto. It'd seem like they went to the planet and got themselves killed, but Fox can still feel Tristan and Seto, but Serenity's presence is nowhere in site. Yet, a different presence replaces that. Fox kept deliberating this in his mind when he heard the sliding doors open. He looked over to see that Bakura stood there, worried as well for his friend's safety. Yami stood there as well as he had the same feeling that Bakura had.

"Fox, any word from Serenity or the others?" Bakura asked.

Fox could only sit there and shake his head slowly. Anguish seemed to overtake the three as they couldn't stand it anymore. Fox wanted to call over the Great Fox, but the problem is that it might attract attention among the New Republic. His other option is to wait it out.

"Do you think that something happened over there?" Yami asked.

"No, I can still feel…Tristan and Seto, but I lost track of Serenity," Fox responded.

"You mean…Serenity…she's…"

"That's not what I'm saying. I can still feel someone else there, but not Serenity's Force signature. It's similar, but the problem is that this one is different in its own way. Serenity's mind deliberates everything. She constantly thinks about everything; even…"

"Even her love for me?" Yami asked.

"Yes. This one…her mind is at peace."

Fox sat there, thinking about the situation until he felt something through the Force. What he felt isn't any trouble or concern, but it's more of a feeling that one has when they care very much for someone. He looked over to Yami, feeling something coming from him. Yami's feelings are more directed to Serenity, but it's not just worry.

"_Now I understand."_

Fox got up and began to proceed to the hangar where he's to meet Al. Yami and Bakura followed along as he gave them a hand gesture to follow along. As they arrived at the hangar, Al has been working on a system to take care of the problem with the ionic field.

"Al, did you figure something out?" Fox asked.

Al looked up from the computer monitor that's hooked up to a Lambda shuttle as two of the wings are folded up while the third on top sits stationary. Al seemed both pleased and worried about this system that he found.

"Fox, this might work, but we'll be in need of a great pilot like you to run this thing," Al said. "I managed to change the deflector shield system to create a barrier against any ionic signatures. The problem with that is that we don't have any deflector systems to help us against this, so we'll need both a great pilot and a sharpshooter."

"Al, I want you to get Kelly, Krystal, and Falco over here. We'll be leaving as soon as we figure this out."

With that, Al left and began to stride quickly to find the three as their rescue mission is going to need all the help they can get.

"_Falco's going to be piloting that since he's more experienced with it while Al's going to take the rear turret since he has better accuracy than me and Krystal combined. The rest of us will be there for support just in case things get hectic. I'm hoping that this works."_

Night came around as the starry sky filled the night. Shizuka couldn't sleep on the couch as she lie there, thinking about a few people that are appearing in her mind every once in a while. She tried to sleep again until she heard someone walking to the couch. Shizuka sat up and looked to see Maggie there with her blanket. Shizuka began to smile a little, wondering what's going on.

"Maggie, is something wrong?" Shizuka whispered

"Mhm. The boogie man woke me up."

Shizuka began to chuckle to herself as the ridiculous superstition even exists here. She looked down with a reassuring smile to Maggie.

"Don't worry, that's just an old children's tale."

"But he's here! I always here him every night!"

Shizuka began to stand up when she heard the floor boards creek, making Maggie jump.

"There he is, the boogie man!"

Shizuka looked over to see that someone came down the stairs, going outside. Shizuka went to the door as Maggie followed closely. As she got to the door, she opened it quietly and looked outside to see Onett standing out there, under the night sky. Shizuka began to chuckle to herself.

"It's okay, Maggie," Shizuka said. "It's only Onett."

"I suppose he came to scare the boogie man then," Maggie said.

They began to hear chuckling from outside as the source came from Onett. Shizuka came out; observing the surroundings to make sure that it's safe. Maggie came out close to Shizuka as she kept a good grasp onto the leggings of Shizuka's uniform.

"I was wondering who kept waking up so late at night," Onett said. "You should really sleep, Maggie. And there's no need to worry about the boogie man while I'm here."

"Okay."

With that, Maggie went back into the house quietly, leaving Shizuka and Onett to each other. Shizuka began to speak up as she had a number of questions that just popped into her head.

"Can you tell me why you want to be with the New Republic?"

"My reasons are more of a personal issue than anything," Onett said. "After discovering that the Sith slaughter innocent people with no reason, I decided to leave there. I've always been under the impression that the Sith can bring a new age to the New Republic, but I was wrong. I left quietly and began to hide with this family as they're running from the New Republic after what they did to them. You know the story. However, I have been wondering if we're going to get any help."

"I don't know myself, and I don't know everything about myself yet either."

"Don't worry. With my knowledge of the Sith's tactics and our skills with a lightsaber, we'll be able to fight off many enemies."

"_As long as we aren't overwhelmed."_

Fox sat in the chair as they're waiting for the New Republic to arrive with the couple of troops that they requested for. Duke and Joey are to arrive any minute now as they're waiting for the two to arrive in the ships that they specified. Duke will be coming in on a B-Wing starfighter while Joey will be arriving in an X-Wing starfighter. Fox looked up as he saw two ships arrive at the rendezvous point.

"_I'm also worried that something happened to Serenity. I'm sure that Joey would like to be there if something did happen, just in case. However, I have my doubts that she died, yet I also have this feeling that something happened to her."_


	9. Awaken

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 9

Awaken

Morning came around as Tristan and Seto finally woke up to the smell of breakfast. Tristan looked over to a stove to see Sharlet and Serenity working at the stove as they're making breakfast for everyone. He then looked out a window to see that Onett and Karl are working hard to finish cutting the firewood. He looked over to Seto, who's sitting at a corner away from the others to discuss a few things.

"Tristan, we need to complete the mission, not take a vacation!" Seto whispered.

"I know how you feel about it, but we can't do much about it if Serenity doesn't remember anything."

"She should remember something by now, but it seems like she's dragging further away from the truth!"

"Seto, be patient. We'll have to wait until then."

As they looked over to the stove, they saw Maggie begging Sharlet and Serenity to be able to cook.

"But I wanna cook!"

"Maggie, you know that the stove is dangerous," Sharlet said.

"Ma'am, don't worry," Serenity said. "I'll make sure that she's safe. Besides, this is basic cooking."

Serenity lifted Maggie as she held the spatula at hand to stir up the eggs in the pan as Sharlet is busy with bread and sausage. Maggie began to stir the pan full of eggs while she enjoyed herself in this. Tristan sat there, wondering how long they should wait until they should tell the truth. Tristan left with Seto as they went out to help with the fire wood.

Shizuka held Maggie up as it seems that Maggie's enjoying herself. Shizuka heard the door open and looked back to see that Hiroto and Seto left. As they did, someone came through the door. Shizuka looked back to see someone in a cloak as he stood there, face veiled. He went up next to her as he wants to speak. Shizuka placed Maggie on the ground to play. Maggie made a moan as to complain, but Sharlet took Maggie by the arm and began to go outside, leaving him and Shizuka alone.

"Ms. Shizuka. I must say that you have been hiding from us for some time now."

"And may I ask what you want of me?" Shizuka asked.

"I'm asking you to come with me. I have a few questions for you back at my headquarters."

"Can't you ask them here?"

"If you'll be that way, fine. I would like to know why you've been hiding here all this time."

"What have I done that concerns you?"

Shizuka stood there with a stern look in her eyes as she not only know that she's an innocent person, but that something about this person she's talking to somehow seems familiar from somewhere.

"You'll be coming with me to our department, so if you'll quietly come with me, we'll be on our way."

The person grabbed at Shizuka's arm and tried to take her out, but Shizuka stood her ground as this mysterious person tried to pull her. Shizuka looked through a window to see Onett standing out of normal view range, but looking around to look through with his lightsaber set. She then tugged free and backed off as the mysterious person began to approach her, engulfing her with his cloak.

"You will come with me!"

With no warning whatsoever, the glass broke with Onett flying through it. He had his crimson red blade active as the other person activated two crimson red blades on the same hilt. The mysterious person blocked the attack and held Onett back from being able to take advantage. However, Onett wanted Shizuka to run. Shizuka got up and began to run towards the door as she wanted to find her lightsaber. She quickly found it outside hanging on Hiroto's belt. She reached out for it and the lightsaber unhooked itself and flew into her hands. She doesn't know why she could do that, but she doesn't care for that for now. Right now, she has to help Onett fight this new warrior.

"_I have to help Onett fight this guy. If I don't then who knows what will happen."  
_

The Lambda shuttle is still holding up as the system that they installed seemed to work. Joey and Duke already got through the atmosphere and quickly landed where they would say that they would meet up. Falco landed near the two as the bottom hatch opened up on the Lambda Shuttle. Joey and Duke jumped in quickly as they didn't want to waste anymore time. Fox couldn't keep his mind off of the three as he began to feel one more presence that he doesn't like at all.

"_Serenity, Tristan, Seto…hang in there."_

Falco closed the hatch and began to lift off quickly as they didn't want to waste anymore time. He began to pick up a heat signal coming from ahead of them as they may have found them. Falco, on the other hand, doesn't like how the heat source is read out.

"_This heat source is definitely no ordinary thing. It appears as if lightsabers are playing a part in this as well._

Onett kept blocking the attacks of the Sith warrior as the two do battle in the house. The mysterious Sith brought his somewhat furry hand up and had the palm of his hand pointed towards Onett. Onett did the same as their hands were only inches from each other. Their energy locked them in place as they were in attempt to pull each other, but the result came down to this.

"This will make my task easier. You and your friend will die by my blade!"

"And you, Darth Maru, won't be taking my life so quickly."

After some time, the two flew in opposite directions of each other. Onett crashed into the table as Maru crashed outside the home. Maru got up right away only to see Shizuka winding up for a powerful swing. Maru blocked the attack as he threw his cloak off for maximum movement. As he held Shizuka's blade back, he felt Onett's presence from behind. However, Onett didn't try to attack him, but he was busy with whoever ambushed him. Shizuka looked over Maru's shoulder and saw that Onett is holding back the strange Sith droid. Shizuka began to press onto Maru with more strength, but he won't budge. Maru brought his hand up quickly and blasted Shizuka back away so that he can help his Grievous unit. Shizuka got up right away and began to go after Maru until something came around from overhead.

Tristan and Seto stood there as they held their guns pointed to the battle. They can see the Lambda shuttle coming in with its hatch open as three figures emerged from it. Two of them jumped down while the other stood on the lowered ramp as he held what appeared to be something like a large hand knife, but the weapon's held almost like a gun, which is a bit larger than a Desert Eagle. Fox landed with his lightsaber out as another girl had the golden blade active on her lightsaber.

"Seto, they finally got here!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, but a little late, however."

Fox landed on the soft ground as Kelly jumped out with him, leaving Al on the landing ramp with his Gunblade out. Fox brought his lightsaber out as Kelly has what is called a Dual-Phase lightsaber. The golden blade on her lightsaber shone brightly as it would appear that there's no difference between a basic and a Dual-Phase. The difference is that a Dual-Phase lightsaber's blade can double in length when the system is triggered to do so. Kelly rushed in to help the person dressed in the robes of a Reborn as the person he's holding back wielded two lightsabers. Fox rushed in to intercept Wolf.

Shizuka stopped in her tracks as soon as she laid eyes on the Cornerian that appeared to be a fox. She began to get minute flashes of memories as she began to remember a few things. She looked up to see that someone with a Gunblade began to shoot at the droid as Onett and a female Jedi wielding a golden bladed lightsaber helped out. Maru and the new warrior met as their lightsabers were pushing against each other. Maru seemed angry that the Cornerian Jedi came as they both stood there, holding each other back. Shizuka looked up again to see two more people jump out as she deactivated her lightsaber. The one with purple and yellow hair opened up more of her memories as she can remember those people. However, one other person jumped out as he seemed to have teary eyes. He landed in a shoulder roll and ran towards her as his gun is slung over his shoulder. As soon as he got up to her, he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Shizuka doesn't understand what's going on here, but there's something about him that she can vaguely remember. The blonde haired boy spoke into her ear, sounding as if happy.

"Don't worry. Your big brother's here, sis."

As he said that, Shizuka's mind began to flood with memories. She began to remember the time that they reunited during Battle City before her eye operation, the time that they both were on the beach, even the time that they separated. Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembers the good and bad times during their lives. She began to whisper into his ear as well.

"Thank you, big brother."

Fox hailed Wolf with a number of chained attacks as he kept an offensive up. He forced Wolf into blocking his attacks as he wanted to keep Wolf back from anyone else.

"_This is good. At least I can isolate him."_

He went behind Wolf and spun around into a quick spin kick, forcing Wolf to fall on the ground face first. He glanced over to Kelly as she and the other person are holding their ground against the new Grievous model that he's been hearing about. He also saw that Yami and Bakura began to help out as the Grievous model's arms multiplied into four arms. The quad lightsaber wielding droid held all four back while dodging Al's shots. Fox refocused again on Wolf only to feel a ripple in the Force. He can sense that the signature from Serenity changed again; this time, back to her signature.

"_Good, at least Serenity's back with us."_

Serenity released Joey as her eyes are stilled filled with tears. She wiped them away and had a serious look in her eyes.

"Joey, I'm going to have to help Fox and the others," Serenity said.

"Sis, that's why you're a Jedi, right?"

Serenity gave him a smile and nodded her head once in reassurance. She activated her lightsaber and ran to help Fox out as Wolf began to hail Fox with a flurry of attacks.

"_Sis, be careful."_

Fox kept blocking all of Wolf's attacks as they seemed faster than what he can remember. He couldn't keep up with Wolf forever as his blocking began to slow down every little bit. He looked over Wolf's shoulder to see Serenity running with her lightsaber active at Wolf. Wolf noticed Serenity and stopped the offensive and returned to the defensive. Fox began to attack Wolf as Serenity did as well, keeping him pinned down between the two.

Kelly, Yami, Bakura, and Onett were all holding up well against this Grievous model as Al fired his Gunblade at Grievous. Despite that he kept missing his shots, he managed to hold Grievous down for a while until he ran out of clips for his bullets, which are in sets of six. He took the clip out and readjusted his hilt with a press of a button and a flick of the wrist, all in one hand. Al waited on the ramp as he is ordered to stay on the ramp unless things get hectic. He then saw that Onett fell down after being pushed back by Grievous, which is the same with the other three. Al jumped down as he pressed the activation switch on the hilt of his weapon as the green blade shone from the port underneath the barrel/blade of the gun. He came down quickly and began to block Grievous' attacks as Grievous began to twirl his lightsabers in circles around him.

"_Man, now I know why this droid is known as Grievous."_

Al kept holding back against Grievous as Grievous kept the same pattern going. He sensed Kelly behind him as she's ready to pull off the stunt that the Dual-Phase is capable of. She knelt on her right knee and had her left knee up as her lightsaber is active. She held it pointing at Grievous as the blade is still active. Al jumped out of range as Kelly waited for the right moment. Grievous, not aware of the system, ran to Kelly to slice and dice her as it would seem she's in a vulnerable position. However, Kelly made one twist of her lightsaber as the blade began to take length while the width became smaller. The blade changed from a golden color to a violet long blade as it pierced through Grievous' armor. Grievous merely fell over as the inner core, which appeared to be a heart, is burnt as his eyes became inflamed. His body merely sat in a heap as whatever is organic inflamed for a few moments after receding. Kelly changed her lightsaber back to normal as she stood there, looking over to a surprised Wolf. Wolf pressed a few buttons on his belt as his body began to fade. As it did, the family came out, looking to the group as they stood there. Karl stepped forward, wanting to say something.

"Pardon me, but can you tell me if you're going to take us away?" Karl asked.

Fox turned to Karl and stood there in perfect form.

"We won't disturb you if you don't want us to. Let me assure of you this. If we take you with us, we'll shelter you wherever you ask to go."

Karl stood there, thinking about what is best for his family. He looked to his family as they stood there either worried that something bad will happen or that they finally have a chance to leave the planet.

"If my family agrees with me, then we can go with you," Karl said.

Two hours has passed as the Lambda shuttle left hyperspace. The family sat in there, all sleeping as they're glad to leave the system. Serenity sat in a chair far from everyone else as she sat next to Joey, happy to see him again. Somehow, she managed to fight with a kinked back and a broken wound on her head from the tree. They managed to close the wound on the right side of her forehead temporarily as a bacta patch is on her head where the cut is. She sat there, hoping that what she's heard about Téa is right.

"_I hope that she can help my back. I also hope that she's not mad at me if she knows about my love for Yami."_


	10. Dream Come True

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 10

Dream Come True

A day has passed since they returned to the Jedi Academy. The family that they brought along is now living on a planet away from the battles. Another thing is that Yugi's grandpa is living on that planet as well. Everyone got the news as they all are now able to relax as they know he's still alive.

Téa came around to the Academy to help with Serenity's back as Téa began to take chiropractics. Thankfully, it was only minor, which is why Serenity didn't feel that her back was out of place in the first place. Thankfully, it didn't seem like Téa knew anything about Serenity's love for Yami, yet Serenity still thinks that Téa somehow knows. However, Téa had to leave since she has this job on the planet she's on while she also teaches ballet. Mai also resides with Téa as they both live close to where Yugi's grandpa lives.

A few hours has passed since Téa left. Joey is in the medical room that Serenity has to be in for a while since she has to rest for a few days. Joey's been talking about how he and Tristan are going up in the ranks of Rogue Squadron.

"So you're telling me that Seto's a group leader?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, and the same goes for me and Tristan," Joey said. "We're commanded under the group known as Alpha. And we all have to have each other's backs, so there's no playing favorites."

"I see."

"I also heard that they may give the Jedi Academy starfighter groups the group code Delta."

"That's actually true, Joey."

"Oh, so the rumors are true."

"Joey…it's not a rumor. The New Republic gave us that group code when we're in battle. I'm actually going to be a part of a flight squadron."

"WHAT!"

Serenity sat there, unfazed by Joey's reaction as she knew this was to come. Joey couldn't believe his ears that his sister may be going into battle in a starfighter.

"Sis, you know that I'd rather have you as just a Jedi."

"I have to learn this, Joey. If I don't, then I won't be able to help my friends here!"

"But…but…"

"Joey, you should listen to your little sister."

Joey looked back as Serenity looked over his shoulder to see that Fox is standing in the doorway. He seemed to be standing in perfect form as he had news about Serenity and her training.

"Fox, what am I to do since I'm stuck here?" Serenity asked.

"My suggestion is to practice comprehending the use of the Force so that you can move objects around," Fox suggested. "You're going to have to work on that if you want to be a sufficient Jedi."

"Okay, understood."

"Fox, is it true that my sis will be a part of the flight team?" Joey asked.

"Joey, your sister did pretty well on the first run that she's done. Once she's good to train again, she'll start off again with flying."

"But can't you do anything about it?"

"This is voluntary, Joey. I don't have the power to tell them what to do and what not to do. If they're able to fly well, then they're able to become a part of the flight team. If they can't, then they'll have to either quit the flight team or they have to train more."

Joey sat there, wanting his sister to not do this. He knows that he can't stop her, but he doesn't want to lose her. However, he succumbed to the facts and decided to give up on it.

"I guess this is something I shouldn't complain about," Joey admitted.

"Joey, your sister will be safe as long as she's under my command," Fox said. "She's not a part of Delta group, but she's with Rogue group, which is Star Fox's group."

"Okay, I guess that's better than having her under someone else's command," Joey said.

"Joey, your flight is going to leave soon," Fox said. "You'd better hurry."

With that, Fox left quickly as he needed to get to the training room. Joey leaned over to Serenity and gave her a kiss on the forehead. They said their good-byes as Joey left to return to Rogue Squadron. Serenity lie back down in the bed as she tried to sleep again.

A couple of hours have passed as Serenity sat there, hungry after not getting anything to eat ever since the morning. The time now would be somewhere around dinner, and the meal now is her favorite: pizza. She sat there, thinking about how good it would be to have a slice of that pizza. Fox and Falco seem to be great cooks at such things as they seem to be the cooks there along with a number of other Jedi. She heard the door open as she began to think that the aroma is beginning to taunt her. Instead, she saw Yami at the door with a plate of three pieces of pepperoni pizza. He also had another plate with three pieces of cheese pizza for himself.

"Serenity, I didn't know what you liked, so I guess I'll take the blame for picking up the wrong pizza," Yami said.

"No, don't worry. Pepperoni is fine."

Yami set the plate on Serenity's lap as she took one piece and began to eat it. Yami also began to eat in the room with her as he figured that she would like company. Serenity surprised herself as she realized that she's not embarrassed or anything of the sort while Yami's around. It's either she lost interest or she's too hungry to think of that now. She finished up eating as she felt a bit better now that she had something in her stomach now. However, what she hoped didn't come true. She began to think about Yami even more as she slightly turned away from Yami.

"_No…not now! Not while Yami's around! I can't stand this anymore!"_

Yami isn't paying any attention as he finally finished his food as Serenity snuck underneath the covers again. The only thing visible is from her eyes and up to the top of her head. Yami looked at her curiously, and thought about something.

"Serenity, you okay?" Yami asked.

"…Yes…"

"If something's wrong, then you can go ahead and tell me."

Serenity sat there as her heart began to pound faster as she can't tell Yami, yet she wants Yami to know how she feels for him. She sat up, face all red as she couldn't help it but be this way for Yami.

"Yami…I…I actually have been having feelings for you," Serenity said. "Ever since the snowball fight on Earth, I began to gain feelings for you. I thought it was a simple crush, but I can't stop thinking about you now. That kiss I gave you…it's…it's really from me…from the bottom of my heart. I…I just…wanted to say…I love you…"

Serenity waited for a negative reaction come from Yami as she expected that or at least a rejection. Instead, she began to hear Yami chuckle to himself as he seemed to understand very well.

"Serenity, if you would've told me earlier, then you wouldn't be in this kind of pain," Yami said. "Love is quite funny, if you think about it."

"I'm just telling this to you because I wanted to get it out of my system. I know you already have Téa, but…I…I just wanted to tell you that so that you'd know."

"Serenity, I never had feelings for Téa."

As she heard that, she couldn't believe what she heard. She doesn't show it, but her mind is running with questions as it'd seem odd for that.

"Yami…but…but I thought…"

"It wasn't by my choice. Yugi's the one who forced me."

Serenity began to feel a flood of joy in her heart as she felt that there might be a chance soon. Yami placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, wanting to tell her something.

"Serenity, Téa wanted Yugi to get me on those dates, and I only played along with it."

"Yami…then…does that mean that I may have a chance…or…do you love no one?"

"Look, you don't have a chance to win my heart."

Serenity sat there as her feelings sank down. She felt that her one and only love won't be able to come true, yet she doesn't want to admit it. She felt a hand on her chin, forcing her eyes to meet with Yami's. She wants to look away in shame, but she can't as her eyes are locked to his. She then realized that their eyes are only a few inches apart from each other.

"Serenity…"

"…Yes?"

"…You already have."

After he said that, he made the initiative and closed the gap between the two. Their lips met as Serenity's eye's shot wide open, obviously surprised from this. Her heart began to beat faster as she began to savor the kiss. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around her. They both held each other, lips locked together as they both are in a passionate moment.

"_Yami…I truly do love you. I'm glad that you do too."_

* * *

Just to get things straightened out, I'm still single and never have dated before. I also should note that this really is my second time writing a romance side of a fic (first is Scars of Life, which actually went okay). Please review.


	11. The Bonds We Share

Can't…stand…it…anymore. Must…do…chapter…

Disclaimer: It's the same as usual. I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 11

The Bonds We Share

It's been a week since Serenity admitted her love to Yami. Since then, they've been together more often and Serenity doesn't seem to have to feel nervous, embarrassed, or any of the sort about being around Yami. The other interesting thing is that Serenity has drastically improved on many things. Serenity wanted to learn how to use the blaster that Fox and Falco uses so that she can use it if she needs to, which she's been learning from both Falco and Al. Her offensive combat is improving at a faster rate and has reached an exceptional level. Despite that progression is slow, her Force tactics are becoming better as she can at least grasp onto the Force a bit better. Her knowledge is improving as she is able to remember more than before the event. Her piloting skills have drastically increased to the point where her skills nearly matches with Krystal's piloting skills, yet Krystal still is able to beat her in combat. Last is that her defensive skills have gone to top notch, even beyond anyone's skill as she's able to defend against Klayik, Bakura, Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Ben all at the same time and still survive for a time of five minutes before she lets her guard down.

Today, a number of Jedi Trainers along with Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Luke are deep in discussion with the issue with Serenity and her progression.

"If she keeps improving at this rate, then we should let her take the test now," one of the Jedi Trainers suggested.

"I don't think so," Klayik said. "She will take the test, but not now. She's still considered a Jedi in training."

"I'd say that we shouldn't let her take the test at all," Thrak said. "She's improving too quickly, which could mean disaster. She might think that she's being held back while she trains at lower levels."

"She's too strong to think such things," Fox rebutted. "She isn't so selfish and is willing to wait if she needs to."

"I must agree with Fox on that one," Onett said. "From what I can get from her, she seems to grasp the situation better and is able to understand the reasons."

"If you think that Shizuka can take the tests of the Jedi Knight, then you're wrong," Thrak argued. "She can't use the Force too well, and she won't be able to climb to the top of that wall if she has to take that test."

"You never know, Thrak," Luke said. "Fox's sister managed to climb that wall at the age of 13. Shizuka's 17, going on to 18, so she may have a chance."

"She isn't strong enough in the Force to even move a pebble from one end of a room to another! What chance will she have if she were to climb that wall?" Thrak questioned.

"Thrak has a small point," Klayik said. "However, Lauren wasn't that strong herself, so I'd say that there's still a good chance. Besides, her skills have improved drastically, so I'd say that she should deserve the chance sometime in the near future."

"However, there is a possibility that her love allowed her to become motivated, but I can't be for sure," Ben inquired.

"It's actually more complex than that," Krystal stated. "It would seem more likely that this new love allowed her to let go and continue to improve than to dwell over a fantasy. I've seen it happen on my planet. Many young Padawans, like Shizuka, have admitted their feelings to another. Even if it's not accepted, then they can still improve and let go of their feelings. However, those that accept each other begin to improve at a much faster rate."

"Krystal's probably right," Falco said. "She has drastically improved after that day. Since then, her abilities have improved at a faster rate than before."

"We can't just let her continue to improve!" Thrak yelled. "What about what happened years ago during the clone wars?"

"I'll make sure that she doesn't fall down that path, Thrak," Fox said. "I took the liberty to train her with some help, and I will keep my vow."

"And then what? Have her turn into another Darth Vader?"

"Thrak, you're missing the point."

"No, you're missing the point! Obi-Wan Kenobi said that he would train Anakin Skywalker, but he failed to keep Anakin on the right path."

"This is enough, everyone," Luke said. "This discussion will continue tomorrow."

Luke got up as he's prepared to leave the council chamber to return to his meditation chamber. Everyone else stood up as Luke did in respect. Luke left the room, as everyone else file on out after him. However, Fox, Falco, and Krystal remained in the room to make sure they're on the right page with each other.

"Fox, do you think this may affect Serenity in any way?" Falco asked.

"I don't think so," Fox answered. "If you think about Luke here, he's had someone close to him."

"Then again, Fox, he wasn't in training at the time," Krystal mentioned. "But I have to agree with you that this might benefit Shizuka's abilities."

"Plus, I can tell how this theory works because of Lauren's quick progression. When she and Bill were together, Lauren seemed to have been improving much faster than ever, which is probably what gave Luke the impression that Lauren was ready to take the test."

"Now that you put it that way, I can agree with you two about her abilities," Falco said. "I'm pretty sure that keeping a secret liking for someone caused her to progress slower than the other students."

"But when she finally could let that go," Fox said "she began to improve at a faster rate than ever, which is what concerns me."

"We should keep a close eye on her, just in case," Krystal suggested.

"I agree with that," Falco said.

"I'll go with that," Fox complied.

With that, they left the room as they need to head down to the training halls to help others improve. However, Krystal does find something different with Serenity.

"_The Padawans of my planet did progress very quickly on a situation like hers, but Shizuka's progression has been much faster than theirs. So why is it that she's already this strong in combat when her abilities in the Force are at low standards?"_

Lunch hour just ended as Serenity sat there with Yami. She still gets butterflies in her stomach, but she doesn't have to let it pressure her as they both share the same feelings for each other. Luckily, they don't need to go to the training hall since the Jedi Trainers are teaching the fresh students, the younger ones, and the less experienced the basics of lightsaber combat. Serenity's head rested on Yami's shoulder as she can finally be free of being Yami's secret admirer and be close to him without it being a dream. Yami held Serenity's hand as they sat there at one of the tables, finally alone so that they can enjoy some peace and quiet with each other. Serenity then spoke up, wanting to ask him something.

"Yami, can you tell me why Yugi forced you with Téa?"

"The reason why is because Téa wanted Yugi to hook her up with me," Yami said. "Despite that Yugi really wanted to be with Téa, I ended up being the one with her."

"So why didn't you just say something?"

"I didn't mind it for a long while, and I did begin to take a liking for her. However, over time, I lost interest because of how she and I have totally different beliefs."

"I've always been under the impression you had a stronger bond with Téa until you told me how you feel. I mean, she's the type that I'd expect someone to go for mostly."

"Serenity, what makes you any different from her?"

"Téa's more of a person that can be carefree with life as I look into life more seriously to the point where no one is interested in what I think. She has a kinder tone in her voice, whereas I now have a much stronger, more serious tone; much like how Lisa did. Téa just has things that I generally don't have."

"Do you think that makes a difference?"

"In a way, yes. One other thing is that Téa isn't a person who's been trained to fight. Me? I'm being trained to be a warrior. No, that's not right. I'm a young girl who's becoming a martyr."

"If that's how you feel, then are you right for Yami?" Al questioned.

Serenity lifted her head up and looked back to the entry way to see Al standing there, seemingly listening in their conversation. Al gradually walked to their table and stood there with a kind, yet somewhat depressed look.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" Al asked.

"No problem," Serenity said.

Al sat on the provided bench across the table from the two younger Jedi. He began to think about how those two seemed so peaceful with each other, much like how he feels for Kelly.

"Hey, I just want to know more about a few things with the two of you, just to make sure that something is right," Al said.

Yami looked up, wondering what kinds of things Al's curious about. "Like what?"

"I just wanted to know what kinds of bonds you two share with each other."

"Bonds?" Serenity questioned.

"Links between two people," Al answered. "I just want to know if the feelings you have is what created this bond."

"Okay…I really haven't thought about that before," Serenity said.

"Tell me, what kinds of things do you two share for sure?"

Yami sat up, ready to speak as he has one at mind. "We do have bonds in a few areas I know for sure. She and I both do care for our friends. We are willing to be ready to give our lives up for them if that's what it comes down to."

"But is there more?"

Yami and Serenity sat there as they thought about that. They can't think of anything more since they only know the things that they've seen, but now how they thought.

"Al, they do share a number of common bonds."

Al, Yami, and Serenity looked to the entry way to see that Kelly came in. She's done for the day and wanted to take some downtime as she would also like to be in on the discussion.

"Shizuka and Yami have bonds that they don't even realize," Kelly pointed out. "They both won't give up when there's hope, they're ready to help those in need, and they even hold the same pain that they can share for each other."

"I guess you can say that," Al said.

"Al, we're no different from them."

"Really?" Serenity asked.

"Now that she mentions it, she does tell the truth," Al muttered.

"It's true," Kelly answered. "You two have the right reasons to be with each other. Al wanted to make sure that you two have the right feelings to be able to have a great life."

"So…you're saying…"

"Yes, Shizuka," Al complied. "You and Yami are right for each other. You both may have differences, but you both still have things that constitutes to a great love life."

Serenity sat there, thinking more on how she never thought of these things. She could never find a connection with how true love works, but Kelly and Al made that easier. Serenity sat there, feeling better for herself for being who she is now. "Al, Kelly…thank you."

Kelly stood there, seemingly happy about something. She seemed to have something at mind, but the main thing is that she wanted to ask Yami and Serenity something.

"Shizuka, would you and Yami like to go out somewhere to eat?" Kelly asked.

"I…guess so…if it's okay with Yami," Serenity said.

"It's fine with me as long as Serenity's fine with it," Yami complied.

"Good, cause Kelly and I are thinking of taking you two with us on a double date," Al said.

"That would be nice," Serenity said.

"When will it be?" Yami asked.

"It'll be next week," Al answered.

"That's fine," Yami and Serenity agreed in unison.

"Okay then, a double date it is!"

Serenity kept thinking about how this may go. Despite that it's a date, she doesn't want to be too dressy about it unless Kelly and Al says that they should. All she wants is to have a great time.

"_And I hope that Yami and I can live a great life with each other on the long run. I actually do love him and even beyond that small spectrum."_


	12. Hidden Song

Here's the next chapter. Can't…stop…

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 12

Hidden Song

Serenity can't wait for tomorrow for the double date that she and Yami with Al and Kelly as they're heading for a place on Coruscant. For now, she's in the training room helping Bakura work on his fighting capabilities. Unlike Serenity, Bakura's basically opposite in melee combat. His offensive skills are at high standards, but his defensive is so-so. Despite that, not even he can get past Serenity as Bakura wields the double swords style combat. Luckily, Serenity and Bakura are using special forms of lightsabers that will only stun the person and not cut limbs off, which are commonly used during training. Serenity's offensive skills have increased just a bit higher than standard, and her defensive keeps getting better and better.

The two padawans are in a heated battle as their uniforms are full of burn marks from the lightsabers from all of the previous battles. Serenity still wears the basic tinted white uniform while Bakura is wearing a brown long sleeve shirt underneath a black vest with black pants on for his uniform. Bakura swung for a low pincer slice as he hoped to get at Serenity's legs. However, Serenity jumped over in a front flip over Bakura's head. She landed behind Bakura with her back to him as she made a backwards stabbing motion at Bakura. As she did, Bakura brought his left arm around to block Serenity's stab. As he did, he turned around for a mid lateral strike with the other blade as he came in with a fast swing. Serenity dropped to the ground quickly and hooked her leg around in a sweep kick to the back of Bakura's legs. The sweep connected as Bakura fell to the ground on his back, open for an attack. Serenity swung at Bakura with the tip of her lightsaber to force him to roll. Instead, Bakura managed to back off quickly and back onto his feet.

"You're not bad, Bakura," Serenity commented.

"You've always been a step ahead of me, though," Bakura said.

They both stood there, waiting for the other to strike. Serenity had her lightsaber out in front of her pointing up and to the right a little bit, right over left as she held the lightsaber in a defensive position. Bakura had one lightsaber out in front of him barely pointing straight up while the other one is at ear level pointing towards Serenity. Bakura thought of a trick that might work against defenders, but the shot is a risky one.

"_If I force her to block low and be able to jam her lightsaber to the ground with mine, I might have a chance."_

Bakura ran up to Serenity with a slower than normal lateral strike to the mid section. Serenity managed to parry it, but Bakura caught the parry and forced her lightsaber to the ground in a locked position. Bakura then began to swing high for Serenity's head. However, he didn't note the fact that Serenity caught on quickly. She released her lightsaber, jumped back a couple of feet, and pointed the palm of her hand to Bakura. She called upon the Force and blasted Bakura with a wave of energy. It barely effected him, but enough to catch him off-guard. Serenity then called upon the Force again to nab her deactivated lightsaber on the ground so that she can set herself up for a technique that she learned from Fox.

"_This trick should work if I can actually get this right. Since I don't have two lightsabers like how Fox does, I figured a technique that may work to avoid the open shot that an opponent may get."_

Serenity stood there, lightsaber active still as it's near her left side as if she's ready to whip out a katana from its sheath. Bakura, however, knows the technique very well.

"_A simple sword technique from the ancient techniques of a samurai. That trick won't work on me, Serenity. The technique is too risky since it's meant for initiatives, not mid battle situations."_

Bakura charged in quickly as he's prepared for the technique that Serenity's about to perform. As he got within Serenity's range, Serenity whipped out her lightsaber in a super quick lateral strike. However, Bakura anticipated it by making a step back. Bakura then took one leap at Serenity as he found the opening.

"Too slow, Serenity!"

With that, he performed a double sword top-down hack at Serenity as she's wide for an attack. However, he didn't anticipate the fact that there's a way out of it that Fox taught Serenity. Serenity reversed the hold on her lightsaber and swung in a return strike at Bakura, surprising him. However, Serenity didn't use it for an offensive strike, but a quick way out of a situation like that. However, utilizing a block like that is extremely dangerous as the lightsaber can recoil into the wielder to wherever the projectory is. Serenity managed to block both of Bakura's blades as the recoil just barely hit the shoulder of her uniform, leaving another burn mark on her training uniform. She jumped back to give herself some distance as Bakura stood there, waiting for her to make the move. Serenity does know one trick that will work. Serenity brought her lightsaber up so that her arms are somewhat outstretched. She held her lightsaber in such a way so that it's pointing at Bakura. This simple position seems to be childish, but there's a trick to using it.

"_However, Ben did tell me that this trick that he taught me is not perfect."_

Bakura rushed in quickly, hoping that this is a trick that is supposed to catch him off guard and turn it into a stab. Serenity waited as Bakura came within a few inches of her blade. As he did, Bakura already went for a mid section pincer attack. However, Serenity wasn't there as she already sidestepped to the right while spinning on her left heel in a counterclockwise movement. As she did, her lightsaber is in a reverse hold as she swung for a lethal strike that is if it wasn't a training lightsaber. As she did, she managed to hit Bakura's head, causing him to stagger over onto the ground as the paralyzing effects took action. Bakura lie on the ground, barely shaking as he couldn't move. Serenity deactivated the lightsaber and went over to help Bakura up after the effects wore off. Luckily, the effects only last for no more than 5 seconds. Bakura seemed surprised as Serenity helped him up.

"How did you…"

"That technique? Ben taught me how to use that technique," Serenity explained. "It's not a perfect technique to depend on, but it does prove to be effective against those that don't know it."

"I see."

"Let's head over to the mess hall. I'm getting hungry."

"Same here."

Bakura and Serenity began to walk down to the cafeteria as lunch time has passed by already. They did miss the lunch, but it was one that they didn't like at all. They've had it before, but the foreign food isn't satisfying for some strange reason. As they got to the cafeteria, they saw Yami sitting there with Al and Kelly as they've been talking on where they're going. Yami looked back to see that Serenity finally arrived.

"Serenity, you're finally here," Yami said.

"Sorry about that," Serenity said. "Bakura and I were training for quite some time."

"That's fine," Kelly said.

"Besides, we all got here since we all obviously hated the lunch."

Serenity sat down as Kelly and Al finished eating their ham sandwiches. Thankfully, Bakura was in on the news about Yami and Serenity just a few days ago. He seemed surprised at first, but he turned up fine. Bakura sat down after getting a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes in it. Serenity came back with a ham sandwich.

"Shizuka, there's something I need to tell you," Kelly said.

Serenity looked up at Kelly with a curious look, wondering what's going on.

"Does this concern my training?" Serenity asked.

"Not directly, but it's more to someone you should avoid," Kelly answered.

"Who?"

"You know Thrak Yakoso, right?" Al questioned.

"Yes, I do," Serenity responded. "Why?"

"We're just saying that you should avoid him for a while," Kelly explained. "He seems to be against people with relationships, such as Al and me, Fox and Krystal and Ben, and with Yami and you."

"So why isn't he against Luke?"

"Probably because of what happened to his whole family line," Al said. "Luke's been somewhat going downhill since that day when they were ambushed. However, Luke's been holding up well, despite that it was the whole family. Han, Leia, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin Solo as well as Mara Jade Skywalker all died during an ambush over a year ago."

"I see."

The five sat there, silent as they ate whatever they have. Yami then broke the silence with an oddball question.

"Al, Kelly…have you two thought of marriage ever?"

The two only sat there, not even embarrassed by the question at all. Serenity did give elbow Yami in the gut a little, but enough to know that it was poor judgment, or so they thought.

"Actually, we already have," Al answered.

"Really?" Bakura asked.

Kelly didn't answer with a yes or a no, but more with bringing her hand up to show them a ring on her ring finger. Serenity did notice the basic ring numerous times, but she didn't know what it was for till now.

"So, you two are engaged?"

"Yes," Kelly answered. "It was about a year ago when he proposed to me."

"And how long have you two been going out for?" Bakura asked.

"It has to be around five years by now," Al said.

"That's great to hear," Bakura said. "I'm sure you two will have a great life together."

"Kelly, did you ever sing any other songs besides the two you sing now?" Serenity asked.

"Actually, yes. You know the two songs that I currently sing, which are Every Heart and Shinjitsu no Uta, but there are three others. One of them is too strong to even play, especially now that Lisa's gone. And the other two…well…I just can't sing them since I don't have my young 16 year old voice anymore."

"So that's why you're only singing two songs every once in a while."

"Yes, and I have had a lot of failures too. And some I only have at mind. One of them I can actually imagine you singing."

"YOU WHAT?"

Kelly, Al, Bakura, and Yami broke out into laughter from Serenity's reaction as she was standing a step back as her eyes were wide open as if she saw a ghost. Al calmed down and began to explain.

"It's true, Shizuka," Al said. "She's told me about it. If Lisa were here now, you three would be working on that. She's told me all of the songs that she's been working on and have done."

Kelly sat there, knowing that there's one thing that she hasn't told anyone.

"Al…that's not true."

Al looked to Kelly as she sat there with her head down. In her eyes, it appeared as if she's depressed or something.

"There's actually one song I've been working on that I haven't told anyone about."

"Is it done yet?" Serenity asked.

"No, but I'm working on it. I do have a part of it done."

"Can you sing it then?"

Everyone looked to the entrance as Fox stood there, interested at what Kelly has. Fox has been listening to Kelly for some time now, and he would like to hear this one.

"If you have a part of it done, then is it enough to sing?" Fox asked.

"…I guess. To tell you the truth, I've actually been working on this one for some time. And…well…this one…I actually can use my natural voice for."

"Let's hear it then," Al said.

Kelly sat there as she began to think about the lyrics, the rhythm, and the tone to use. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
__dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_

_Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
__Kikesetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
__Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
__Matte iru watashi wa yamete  
_'_CHANSU' wo tsukamu yo_

_Anata no koto wo omou  
__Sore dake de kokoro ga  
__Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
__Hakanai omoi zutto  
__Donna toki demo negau yo  
__Anata ni todoku you ni to…"_

As she finished singing, Kelly took a deep breath, letting out the adrenaline of singing. She sat there, waiting for their response. They sat there as they seemed surprised. Fox is the first to answer.

"Wow, that was freakin awesome."

"Thanks," Kelly said.

"You know, Kelly, you should sing that song more often," Al suggested.

"I was thinking of doing so, but I don't know how well it would do."

"In my opinion, I think it'd do well," Serenity said.

"Yeah, I mean, we're not people who knows singing as well as you do," Bakura said "but we're sure that the song will be liked very much."

Kelly sat there with a smile on her face, happy that people liked the song, yet it also hid something from the others.

"_Yet, the thing is…this song is complete. The lyrics for this song…for the whole song itself…I just don't want to sing them. However, those lyrics I just sang, I can give to them."

* * *

_

Late Disclaimer: I don't own Every Heart, Shinjitsu no Uta, or My Will, or any song (I'll be putting late disclaimers in on the last part just because of hidden purposes), or else the next chapter just in case I forgot to (yet I most likely wont). 


	13. Night for Love

Here's the next chapter. Just one other note, a couple of techniques in the last chapter were inspired from Rurouni Kenshin (just because I can't think of unique techniques). So…yeah…I don't own Batoujitsu (did I spell that right?)and whatever the heck the technique is called (I can't remember the name for that one).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 13

Night for Love

The day finally arrived as their scheduled outing has come. Their reservation for dinner at a place on Coruscant is at 1800 hours, which gives about five hours to kill. Serenity's been frantically going through her stuff as she's been looking for something to wear. Kelly told her that she should wear something nice, but it doesn't have to be something too nice that would attract too much attention. She thought that a pair of blue jeans is fine, but she's still looking for a top to wear. Kelly came into Serenity's room to see that there are clothes lying on the floor as Serenity was still in her long sleeve shirt for her Jedi uniform. In Kelly's hands, she has a button up long sleeve pink shirt.

"I thought you might like this," Kelly said.

Serenity went over to Kelly and picked the shirt up to examine it. She thought about if this would work well with what she's wearing now, and decided to wear it.

"This'll be fine," Serenity said.

Before Serenity changed, she looked at Kelly and examined what she was wearing. Kelly has a pair of jeans on as well, and the top she's wearing is a green turtleneck. Kelly decided to grow her hair out now down to her shoulder blades just to see what it's like, and it seems like Kelly takes a liking for it. However, she has it braided back so that her hair doesn't bother her. Serenity began to change into the button up shirt that Kelly let her use. Kelly turned around and stood in front of the door, waiting for Serenity to be done. It didn't take long, however, as Serenity was behind Kelly 9 seconds after.

"You look better with your hair that way," Serenity said.

"I agree with that," Kelly said.

Kelly and Serenity began to walk to the hangar where the two guys were waiting for them.

"So, where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"You'll see."

Kelly and Serenity arrived at the hangar as Yami and Al were waiting for them in the lambda shuttle outside the hangar. They got outside and boarded the shuttle, seeing that Al's in the pilot seat while Yami sat in the copilot seat. Two other seats are provided behind the two seats as Al began to warm the engines up. Kelly sat behind Al as Serenity sat behind Yami.

"What took you two?" Al asked.

"Nothing," Kelly said. "We're just taking our time, that's all."

"If anyone is to be blame, then blame me," Serenity said.

"It's okay," Al said. "We have enough time to get there."

With that, Al pressed a few buttons on the control panel, igniting the engines. The engines roared to life, lifting the shuttle off of the landing gears. Al pressed more buttons as the landing gears retracted into a compartment for them while the wings were unfolding as they reached a high enough altitude. The shuttle began to fly away from the Academy as they flew to their destination.

A few hours has passed as they finally arrived at Coruscant. There, Kelly and Al know a place that is great to eat at. Al began to talk to someone, or something, over the intercom gaining permission to land.

"State your identification." the emotionless voice requested.

"This is shuttle code no. 726481. I am Jedi Knight Al Maddox."

"Permission Granted, Jedi Knight Maddox. You may land at Port 23."

Al closed the channel as the droid closed its channel while he flew the shuttle to the designated landing pad. As he found the landing pad he was given, he set the landing gears down and carefully landed the shuttle onto the port. He killed the engines as they went into cool down while he opened the hatch. They went from the cockpit and down under the shuttle. As Yami and Serenity got out, however, they stood in awe of the enormous city.

"You two seem to be amazed at the city, as it seems," Al said.

"We've never seen a city like it," Serenity said.

"Just one thing, Yami and Shizuka," Kelly said "don't get separated from us. It's easy to get yourselves lost here."

"We understand," Yami responded.

They went across the many walkways as the busy streets of Coruscant seem to be always packed. They only have about a few minutes before their reservation expires. However, the place that they're to go to is only 10 blocks away. They arrived at the large restaurant as they saw a droid standing at a booth. They went up to it to confirm their reservation that Kelly made.

"Your last name?" the droid asked.

"Yander."

The droid pressed a few buttons on the panel on the booth as it searched through the names. The droid laid a finger on a spot on the screen, confirming the name.

"Jedi Knight Kelly Yander of the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4?"

"That it is."

"Please follow me."

The droid picked up a few small pads as the droid wheeled off. They followed the droid to a large both in the back corner that could possibly fit 6 people. They sat down in the booth as a candle in the center of the table was lit as they sat on the leather seats. Serenity and Yami sat on the right side while Kelly and Al sat on the left side of the circular table. Serenity looked around, seeing that the setting doesn't seem to be too fancy, yet the setting is very romantic.

"This is pretty romantic," Serenity said.

"Kelly and I have been going here for about 2 years now," Al said.

"How did you hear of this place?" Yami asked.

"It's actually thanks to Al and his connection with the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant," Kelly responded.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, I came from the Jedi Temple quite a while ago. I first met Kelly when she was only 17. I admitted how I felt for her about a year later when my feelings grew stronger."

"That's cute," Serenity said.

"I also was in the same twist as you were, Shizuka," Kelly said. "I couldn't admit my feelings towards him since it's hard for me to tell someone. However, he was the first to say something."

Serenity held the small pad as a list of different selections came up. She didn't know what to get herself as she kept scrolling through the list of different meals.

"Shizuka, you don't have to worry about being proper on a romantic time like this," Kelly said.

"Oh, sorry. I…uh…well…"

"We know, this is your first time, and you don't know what to get that would seem to be…uh…romantic like…or whatever," Al said.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't know. I mean, I would've said I'd probably get a hamburger, but I don't know for sure."

"It's okay," Kelly said. "I get that myself."

"Okay…so…what's good here?" Yami asked.

"You like steak, right, Yami?" Al asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You should get that if you like. I generally get that."

With that, they made their selection to what to get as a droid came up. They took their orders as the droid wheeled off to give the orders to the chefs. About 12 minutes passed by as their orders came with their drinks as well. Serenity wasn't old enough to have any alcoholic drinks, and Yami didn't care for them now. The thing about what Al and Kelly are drinking, however, is non-alcoholic.

"What is that?" Serenity asked.

"The drink?" Kelly questioned. "It's called a ruby bliel. Among the Republic, it's the favorite drink among many."

"I see."

"There's a reason why we brought you two along," Al said. "The reason why is because we thought that you'd like this place. And…well…because we wanted to have others along for our anniversary."

"You mean…today is…"

"Yeah, our sixth anniversary," Kelly said. "Al and I have been going out for six years now."

"That's cute!" Serenity said joyfully.

Kelly and Al sat there, embarrassed about what Serenity said. Kelly buried her face into Al's shoulder, trying to hide her embarrassment. However, Serenity knows well that a human reaction is to hide their embarrassment.

"Uh…sorry about that," Serenity said.

"It's okay," Kelly said as she lifted her face from Al's shoulder. Her face is still red from the embarrassment as they sat there, eating their food. As they finished their food, a droid wheeled around and picked up their plates. They waited for the bill.

"Should we pay for our meals?" Serenity asked.

"Naw, you don't have to," Al said. "It's on us."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Don't worry," Kelly said. "We wanted you two to enjoy your first date together."

"Thank you." Serenity said.

"Yeah, thanks," Yami said.

While they sat there, they heard some ruckus somewhere not far from them. They saw a group of six sitting at a table about 30 feet from them, drinking and laughing over lame and inappropriate jokes. Serenity turned away, trying to hide from their view, at least from three of them.

"_No…not them."_


	14. Breaking Point

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 14

Breaking Point

Serenity slid down in her seat, trying to keep out of view as the group of six were at a table not far from them. The three guys were a part of a gang known as the greenheads, which are well known along Coruscant for swindling people, gang fights, and other sorts of things. They began to create a scene as their comments were rude and inappropriate, especially how there's children around. Kelly looked over to Serenity, seeing that she's hiding from them.

"Shizuka, is something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Yes…three of the people over there…well…I have a bad history with them."

"You mean…"

"Yes, they always try to find something to get me worked up over, especially with Lisa's death."

Al kept looking to them when he saw a young girl sitting at a table, watching the group of loudmouths as she could hear what they were saying as one of the guys had a breadstick in his hand, pointing it at one of the girls with them. The blonde girl smirked as if she swindled someone out of their money. She sat there with two other girls as they watched.

"With this breadstick, I will give it to you like how I would give it to you."

"Please do so," one of the girls said as she opened her mouth wide.

Al sat there, looking disgusted about what they're about to do as he noticed the young girl. He unlocked his gun holster and took his gunblade out, loaded a clip into it, and aimed the gun at them.

"Al, what're you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Don't worry. No one's going to get hurt."

With that, he pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly true to his target. Lucky for Al, the projectory shows that there's no one else in the way, just as long as no one walks into it or anything of the sort. The breadstick's lower half was blown away as soon as they heard the blast from the gun. They looked over to the corner table to see Al sitting there with his gunblade out as the smoke exhumed from the barrel of his gun.

"Well well, if it isn't a Jedi," one of the guys said.

They all got up and walked over to confront Al. As they were walking over, Al got out of his seat and stood there with a furious look in his eyes. The three other guys were wearing black pants with green vests that were either too big for them or too small with white shirts on and a green bandana around their head. Al stood there with his gun down by his side as he waited for them. However, one of the girls noticed someone trying to slide down in the corner to hide out of site.

"Wait, you're, like, that nerdy girl, aren't you?"

Serenity sat up, knowing that it's now useless to hide as she was noticed. She got out and stood up, ready to confront them again.

"Look, I have no business with you three," Serenity said.

"We, like, have a score to settle," Maya said.

"I already beat you three in a fight a while back, and I don't want to get involved in another one."

"Oh, but you do, plus you, like, now have to do that with our three strong men," Wendy said.

Serenity stood there, waiting for them to make the first move. Kim came through as she had a pair of brass knuckles. Serenity stood there, not intimidated by them.

"You, like, think that you're still tough, huh?" Kim said.

"You don't know how much I've improved you fat whore."

"Wh…WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

A droid wheeled up to the group as it was ordered to calm the fighting down. It had a platter with a pitcher of water balanced in its hand as it had to serve some water to another table.

"I advise you all to return to your seats."

Maya noticed the droid and commanded it to come over closer. As it did, Maya tipped the platter over and let the pitcher fall on top of Serenity. As the water began to fall to her, Serenity put her arms up to cover herself in response. However, it didn't help as the water dumped on her head. The water soaked her hair and the nice pink shirt that she's borrowing from Kelly. The three girls with the three guys blew out in laughter from the cruel joke as Serenity stood there, furious about what they're doing. Kelly got out of her seat, wanting to help, but Serenity gave Kelly a sharp gaze. Kelly knew right away that Serenity didn't want help, and backed off. Serenity stood there, not caring as to what they did to her.

"You know, you're, like, lucky that it wasn't wine," Wendy said mockingly.

"Is that a problem?" Serenity asked.

"Like, I don't have to say anything."

With that, Wendy whipped her hand out at Serenity and gave her a hard slap. Serenity staggered a bit, trying to keep herself upright. As she regained herself, she whipped back around and threw a hard right hand at Wendy. Wendy flew back a couple of feet and was lying on the ground unconscious from the punch. Kim looked over to Serenity and began to point a shaky finger at her.

"You…"

"I told you," Serenity said.

One of the greenheads charged in as he wound up for a punch. As he threw the punch at Serenity, she ducked underneath it and sprang back up with a back flip. Her legs managed to hit the greenhead as he staggered back a bit from the kick and looked over to see that Serenity's standing on the table in a fighter's stance. Serenity waited for any of them to come at her. When they did, she would just simply jump over them. Kim began to run towards her, trying to tackle Serenity down. Serenity jumped off of the table and over Kim in a forward flip. She landed behind Kim as Kim's behind her. Serenity then turned around to see a small hand blaster pointed at her point blank in the face. Maya stood there, ready to pull the trigger.

"I bet you can't dodge this," Maya said.

Al was about to pull his gunblade out, but he felt something against his head as one of the greenheads had a gun pointed at his head point blank. Serenity stood there, hesitant at what to do. If she tries to take the gun away, then Maya could pull the trigger and end up killing her, or else someone else if the bullet misses. If she waits for something, then death is for sure.

"Look, put the gun down and no one will get hurt," Serenity said.

"For what; so that you can take it and, like, shoot me?"

"I wouldn't dare shoot you if I had the chance to."

"Since that's the case, then I guess you can, like, die so that you can be with your useless friend."

Serenity's mind began to replay all of the events from the day that Lisa died to the day that she sacrificed herself for good. Her heart began to ache as she remembered everything from the first time they met to the last time they could be together. Serenity's eyes formed tears as she couldn't hold them back from the pain of her death. She lowered her head as that pain began to come back to her in her heart.

"You would dare talk like that about Lisa?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Maya asked. "I, like, have the right to voice my opinion."

"…But you don't have the right to talk about Lisa like that. Not after what she sacrificed!"

"And, like, what's it for?"

Maya looked into Serenity's eyes, seeing the cold glare that gave her a chill down her spine. Maya was about to pull the trigger; however, Serenity already had the blaster removed from Maya's hand as she shoved Maya over. Maya lie on the ground face down while Serenity's knee sat on her back, holding her down from moving. She took her 9mm multi-functioned blaster out, pointing it at Maya's head point blank. Serenity's eyes are streaming with tears as the pain of Lisa's death kept returning to her, causing her to have her feelings cloud her judgment.

"But…but…please," Maya begged. "I…I didn't mean to-"

"Just shut up!" Serenity yelled. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone close to you! In fact, you don't know what it's like to be on the edge of death!"

Everyone stood there, staring at Serenity as she had Maya pinned to the ground like a helpless animal being tortured. Serenity's hands trembled with the pain of Lisa's passing, leaving the gun to rattle as a number of security droids came in. Kelly noticed something in Serenity's mind, feeling the urge to pull the trigger. Kelly took her lightsaber off of the hook and activated it.

"Shizuka, stop this now!"

Kelly made one flick of her wrist after learning how to switch the modes on her Dual-Phase lightsaber with one hand. As she did, the blade extended to twice its length and stabbed through Serenity's blaster, cutting it off just half an inch from the grip. Serenity snapped out of her trance, realizing what she's done as the energy from the blaster began to seep out of the opening created by the lightsaber. Kelly deactivated her lightsaber and twisted the bottom half of her lightsaber to return it to its original position.

"Shizuka, what the hell were you thinking?" Kelly yelled.

Serenity only stared at a trembling Maya as tears streamed from her eyes from Serenity's state. The unexpected event left Serenity questioning herself if she's even worthy of being called a Jedi.

"_Why couldn't I keep control of my emotions? Why did this have to happen?"  
_

Serenity got up and ran out the door to get away from the scene. A number of security droids tried to stop her, but Serenity merely jumped over them, running away while the security droids took chase. Kelly was about to leave, but security officers blocked the exit as he's ordered to not let anyone out. Yami could only stand there, sensing the pain from Serenity.

"_I know it's hard for you to have that void in your heart, and I understand how hard it is to fill that spot."_


	15. Jedi Temple

Can't…stop…Must…get…to…

Disclaimer: (I'm sure it's fine I don't say it for a few times)

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 15

Jedi Temple

Serenity roamed around the dark, busy streets of Coruscant as she managed to avoid a number of security droids. She had close calls, and she never pulled her lightsaber out to attack them. Her long sleeve pink button up shirt is now in a mess as a few tears are in it as well as how there are dirt marks from her having to hide low from the security droids. She began to walk out of the crowd and into an open area where the crowds are more dispersed. It seemed to be safe to walk in until she saw some security droids. However, these droids didn't do anything to her despite that they saw her. They seemed to be trying to create some kind of shield of droids to cover someone. However, the droids dispersed when a voice spoke up. The voice sounded that of an aged person, yet it also sounded like he had some strength left in him. As the droids dispersed, she began to look upon a very old Cornerian husky holding a cane in his right hand to help him walk at a steady, balanced pace. His Jedi robes are the same basics that Serenity wears, yet the tint is a tad bit darker than hers, and he's also wearing a brown cloak over the robe. Serenity turned away, feeling that she's not worthy to lay her eyes on a Jedi Master after having to shame herself for being called a Jedi.

"Young girl, what's the matter?"

"Please, I'm not worthy of being helped."

"Young one, you shouldn't doubt yourself. To the Jedi, anyone is worth helping if their heart wishes a second chance."

"Please, I…I…"

The old Jedi looked down at her belt, seeing the lightsaber hooked to her belt. The Jedi placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Young padawan, please tell me what happened."

Serenity stood there, not looking at the Jedi. However, she wanted to tell the Jedi about the situation.

"Somewhere back there, I got caught in the middle of an argument with some girls that I've been having trouble with a while back. I…I almost killed someone back there because of how they were making it sound that one of my friend's sacrifice was worth nothing."

"Can you tell me what this friend of yours did to help you?"

"She…she sacrificed her life to save mine…twice over. The first time, she got herself killed just to protect me…and to unlock my powers. The other time is that she sacrificed her existence just to save me…just to become a Jedi."

"Ah, then you must be the young padawan learner Shizuka Jounouchi, are you not?"

Serenity heard the Cornerian's curiosity and brought her eyes to meet his. As her eyes locked to his, she could see in them the kind eyes of a wise Jedi. She began to lose her feelings of shame and began to feel more worthy to look upon a great Jedi Master like himself.

"Yes I am, Master Jedi…"

"Please, call me Thay'lan Hakunsre."

"Thay-l…" Serenity began to giggle at her failed attempt, seeing how her failure at pronouncing his name seems humorous. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're not a native to the New Republic, so it's meant to be. If you'd like, please call me Thay'l. Many Jedi call me by that name."

"If it's alright with you, then I guess I will."

"Now, come. I will take you back to the Temple."

Serenity began to follow Thay'lan as he called over a taxi. The taxi landed next to him as the door swung open vertically. Serenity followed Thay'lan in and sat next to him, wondering where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asked.

"Back to the Jedi Temple," Thay'lan said.

Serenity sat there, wondering how her friends are doing and if they'll be able to find her.

Al, Kelly, and Yami finally got to leave the restaurant after being interrogated for some time. They quickly boarded the shuttle so that they can begin their long and strenuous search for Serenity. The problem is that it may be longer. Al kept hitting the ignition button, yet it didn't start.

"Damn it, what's going on here?" Al cursed.

Al pulled up the charts on the ship only to see that the engine coils were taken out. Al hit the control panel, furious that this hasn't gone well. Al went in back, cursing to himself for this. He thought he anticipated this, but he didn't count on other things.

"Sorry that we ruined your date," Yami said.

"No, it's okay," Kelly muttered.

"I'm serious. If we didn't come along, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Yami. It's no one's fault."

Yami sat there, wondering what they're to do now.

Ten minutes has passed as they finally arrived at an open area as five pillar-like structures stand tall on the base of a structure on the city below. Serenity sat there, amazed at the place as they landed near the entrance at the base of it all. Thay'lan got out of the hover vehicle as he struggled to stand. Serenity quickly got out and went over to help him. She grabbed him by the waist and kept him balanced. As Thay'lan regained his balance, Serenity let go of his waist and walked back to give him some room.

"Thank you, Ms. Jounouchi," Thay'lan said.

"If you like, I'll help you inside," Serenity offered.

"Granted."

With that, Serenity took his arm and supported him up the stairs as they both headed for the entrance to the great Jedi Temple. They got inside as the many Jedi noticed them coming through. They all began to give Thay'lan their respect by bowing to him. They finally passed by the other Jedi walking around in the Temple as Serenity wanted to ask Thay'lan something important.

"Are you sure that I'm still worthy of being helped?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. All life is worth having a second chance if they wish it. In your mind, you feel that you've failed us and that you're not worthy for help. However, in your heart, you're yearning to have a second chance."

"But why is my life worth giving?"

"I have thought about many things in life, and every life is worth to have a second chance if their heart desires it."

Serenity began to think about a time back then when Fox told her mother a quote from a great Jedi. Now that she thinks about it, could it be that this Jedi is the great Jedi Master that Fox was talking about?

"Thay'l…are you…"

"The great Jedi that Fox referred to," Thay'lan said.

Serenity kept walking on, yet her mind told her that this is unbelievable. She couldn't believe that she's standing next to one of the greatest Jedi Masters.

"I'm sure that this is one of those moments that you'd never believe to be in, is it not?" Thay'lan asked.

"Yes…but…how did you know?"

"Remember, I'm a great Jedi Master, next to Yoda."

They both got to the turbolift and rode up on it to the top chambers. Before Empire took over, the chamber that the Jedi council was in had been kept well, yet it changed because of the Emperor's ways. Now, the room was refurnished and it appeared to have been somewhere near the same as the old chamber, but not exactly. One of the Jedi Masters stood up as the others followed. A variety of races created the Jedi Council as the middle aged to the elderly are among the council. Serenity walked to the middle as Thay'lan hinted to her that he can walk on his own. Thay'lan went over to his seat across the room and sat down in it, groaning as he took his seat.

"Who is this young padawan you have with us?" one of the Jedi Masters asked.

"Council, I would like you to meet the young padawan, Shizuka Jounouchi of the Jedi Academy."

Everyone in the chamber began to deliberate amongst themselves, wondering how she got all the way out here. They never had a report about a Jedi coming from the Academy to be transferred to the Temple, so they began to question her.

"Are you on a business trip of some sort?"

"Not really. I…uh…"

"Your clothes seem to indicate that there's been a conflict of some sort."

"Well…uh…"

"I can explain all of that," Thay'lan said.

Everyone turned their attention to Thay'lan as he called for their attention. Serenity stood there, listening to what Thay'lan has to say. Despite that Thay'lan's story is from the feelings Serenity exhumed, only a couple of very minor, unneeded details were wrong. However, the rest is accurate. The council sat there, but one stood up and walked over to her. He's somewhere around in his 60's, yet his build appears to be very strong. She stood there as the tan skinned human Jedi Master walked over to her, towering Serenity as he stood there with a foot of space in between them. He then extended his hand, welcoming her.

"It's an honor to meet you, Shizuka Jounouchi," he said as the low pitch of his voice could be felt, yet it has a calming feel to it. "I am Jedi Master Koynar Jeut."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Serenity said as she took his hand.

"You are welcomed to stay here at the Temple if you wish to."

Serenity stood there as they released each other's hands. Each Jedi Master around the room stood up and introduced him or herself to Serenity. Female Bothan Garena Alzok, male Twi'lek Phoro Gamoro, male Cornerian bulldog Ian Jaxton, female human Kristy Amora, male Mon Calamari Rezoro Enhuy, and female Cornerian red falcon Marlene Zoal all made up the Jedi Council.

A number of them seemed to be approved of her, but only a couple Jedi Masters seemed to have some kind of doubt about her, mainly Phoro and Garena. Thay'lan sat there as they're going to re-continue some issues that they're to dispute.

"I call that we reconvene discussions now," Thay'lan said. He then turned his attention to Serenity and asked, "Do you want to stay here, or would you like to leave?"

"No, I'll be fine," Serenity said. "I would like to know how a Jedi Council works."

Serenity went off to the side against a wall near the turbolift elevator. They reconvened their discussions again; however, their discussion is on the subject of relations.

"Now, we left off with the discussion on the issues with family ties and other relations. This issue seems to be going back and forth as we can't seem to get a clear answer. The other issues that we discussed seemed to fly by. We haven't had a heated discussion like this since the day we spoke about the requirements with the tests of the Jedi Knights. It seems that we've let the relations of others slip by, and it seems that the Jedi are progressing at a quick pace. However, some of us ask that we keep the tradition of the Old Republic Jedi."

"If we keep the old traditions, then we may end up repeating history and end up having another Darth Vader rise up," Kristy said. "The people here seem to be happier and are able to progress at a quicker pace."

"However, remember what happened to Anakin Skywalker?" Phoro questioned. "He secretly wedded to a senator of the Republic and fell to the Dark Side."

"True, but just remember that they kept this a 'secret' so there's a factor that contributed to it," Ian said.

"It didn't matter how much of a secret this was kept," Garena said "but what matters is that the minds of the other Jedi Knights might become tainted if events come around."

"I see your point," Koynar said "but you should remember that Luke Skywalker has lost his whole family because of an event that happened. He's seen both sides of the Force, and he hasn't slipped to the Dark Side yet."

"But look at what happened to Fox McCloud," Rezoro said. "He lost his whole family, and he lost control of his emotions, letting them control his actions instead of his conscience."

"But you should remember that he has Reinard blood in him," Serenity said.

Everyone looked to her as she leaned against the wall. She seemed to understand their concern, and she's one of the people who has close ties to people in some way. She stood up and faced the council from where she is and spoke.

"Fox fell to the Dark Side because of his connection to the Reinard family," Serenity continued. "Lauren was the only person that held him together, which is why he didn't fall apart right away when his parents died. It was thanks to her that he lasted that long. However, Lauren sacrificed her own life to save him, causing Fox to fall to the Dark Side."

"You have a good point there," Ian said. "I must agree with her."

"I will second that," Kristy said. "I have a cousin at the Jedi Academy who has a close relation to someone. He's holding up pretty well, and despite that I miss him, I still hold strong."

"You only agree with her because you have a close ties with someone," Rezoro said. "I can't agree with Shizuka only because of what happened to Thrak and others before him."

"And that's only because they didn't consult any help," Serenity said. "I have to argue those facts that it's impossible to turn back once you begin that journey down that path. I helped Fox back on Earth and he's holding up pretty well after consulting him."

"Only because you have a brother," Garena said. "You can understand him only because you have a family tie."

"That doesn't mean anything," Serenity argued. "I can relate to him pretty well not because of the fact that I have close family ties, but I know what it's like to be through hell and back."

"So you know what it's like to go to the Dark Side and back?" Phoro questioned.

"No, not that, but I've been through a hellish life, that's why," Serenity explained. "My mother forced me to stay apart from everyone else, and I lost a lot of social status as well as a lot of my childhood. My brother and his friends were the only connections I had for friends…that is…until Lisa came along."

"And can you tell us your relation with Lisa?" Koynar asked.

"My relation to her is not just a friend, but my closest friend," Serenity said. "She's really the only person that I can consider a true friend. She helped me out of things that I couldn't have expected to be in, and she also sacrificed herself twice over to save me."

"However, you're suffering from losing her, aren't you?" Garena questioned. "Thay'lan did say that you were suffering from the loss of Lisa Yander, which is what caused your actions back over at a restaurant."

"Look, I don't want to go back to that, okay?"

"This is important for us to know so that we can get connections here," Phoro said. "We'll go back to issues like that if we have to, so you should be ready to answer those questions, no matter how much pain there is."

Serenity let her head drop down, letting her eyes stay hidden from them. However, they still can see the tears that run down her cheeks. Her heart began to ache again as the events kept replaying back multiple times in an endless cycle.

"You're a witness to seeing the death of someone close," Phoro said. "And I can't believe that you're being trained to become a Jedi."

"Phoro, go easy on her," Kristy said. "She's still a padawan learner, so you shouldn't go hard on her."

"But you lost someone close to you too. Despite that, you still gave birth to his child."

"We should drop this issue and delay this issue," Koynar suggested.

"I still have more to say," Phoro said. "Kristy, you still have the child, and he's being trained as a Jedi. What will you do if she dies? What will she do if you die?"

"Go easy on Kristy. You can't keep putting pressure on someone," Serenity said.

"Remember this, Shizuka. There is no emotion, there is peace."

"Yes, I know all four parts of the Jedi Code," Serenity noted. "To tell you the truth, you're actually wrong. We're all beings born with emotions. We can't deny the fact that we have them, yet we should actually accept them. We can still have emotions without being controlled by them."

"However, you lost control when Lisa died. She sacrificed her life to let you live on a peaceful life, yet you lost control and wanted vengeance."

Serenity's chest felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart as that kept coming back up. She thought that she could get a break from that, yet it doesn't seem like they won't stop bringing that up.

"WOULD YOU QUIT BRINGING THAT UP?" Serenity yelled. "I CAN'T STAND HOW YOU KEEP IMPLYING THAT LISA'S SACRIFICE WAS FOR NOTHING!"

Serenity then felt an extremely sharp pain in her chest as she felt that her heart would burst or something from all of this pressure. She fell onto her knees, holding her chest where her heart is. She fell over face first as her arms went limp. Her vision began to blank out as she hit the ground as she saw Thay'lan, Koynar, Ian, and Kristy get up to help. Serenity's vision finally blanked out, leaving her with a thought that she never came across on in the discussion.

"_I just miss Lisa, that's all."_


	16. Reunite

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 16

Reunite

She finally began to wake up, feeling exhausted from something. She began to remember the events that just happened, yet she doesn't understand why. She sat up, realizing that the only pieces of clothing she had on were the jeans she's wearing and her bra. She kept the covers close to her, covering herself up. She began to hear some snickering and she looked over to her right to see a short lizard like person in the basic Jedi robes with a brown cloak. His green skin was spotted with brown spots on the back of his neck, his short tail, and head, which could also possibly trail down his back.

"You finally woke up, young one," the lizard said.

"Where am I?" Serenity asked. "How long have I been here for?"

"You're in the Jedi Temple's medical room, and you've been here for at least about 10 hours."

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am the medic, the neurologist, and the psychologist of the Temple. I am JediMasterAzuru Finjesko."

"Where's my shirt?"

"I had to get that off of you so that I can get a clear shot of your chest for an x-ray. Lucky that it was the only thing I needed off."

He posted up a couple of pictures of what appears to be an x-ray layout of the inside of her chest from all angles. He kept examining the heart as it seems like there's something that he can see that she can't. He then wrote down a few notes on the clipboard that he has.

"Uh…can I get my clothes back and leave?"

"First, I must ask you questions."

Azuru went over to a table and picked up a datapad plus a strange two pronged instrument wired to it. Azuru pressed a few buttons on his datapad and a whole list of questions came up on it.

"Now, I want you to answer truthfully, or else I can't properly diagnose your problem," Azuru said. "First question: Did you have any physical or mental problems?"

"Yes. I was born with a birth defect. I had two different operations performed on them. The first one was a temporary reprieve, and the second one fixed them for sure. I also had some mental problems as well…both before and after I met Fox."

"Okay, I see."

Azuru wrote some notes down and pressed a few buttons on it. He then wrote on the datapad and looked up when he was finished.

"Now, can you tell me the mental problems you've been having?"

Serenity sat there, trying to put it together so that the answer is true. She took a deep breath and began speaking.

"When my parents divorced, I went with my mother and my brother stayed behind with my abusive father. However, my mother didn't let me be a normal person. I didn't know it until Fox found out, but my mother had been implanting images in my head to get her message across to me. In a way, she abused the Force, yet it wasn't her fault that she gained those powers. I did suffer a major impact in my life after Lisa's death…and after losing her forever."

"Hm…I see. Can you tell me more about what you felt with and without Lisa?"

"When she came into my life, that void in my heart began to fill quickly. Even though I caused her the trouble, she protected me to the end. She never gave up, yet she sacrificed her life the first time just to save mine. I felt lost again, and I couldn't find any way to fill that spot. Fox began to train me, and my friends and I fought alongside with Fox to defeat the Dark Reaper. I met Lisa again there, yet…she sacrificed her existence…just to save me. I wish I could repay her somehow…I owe her my life twice over."

"I see. You seem to be suffering from depression. I can verify the severity of your depression with this instrument."

Azuru pressed a button on the two pronged fork as it began to vibrate at high frequencies. Serenity sat there as Azuru waved the fork around her head slowly, letting the information be absorbed. He then began to wave it back and forth in front of her chest slowly. She was about to react to that, but she kept hold of her word and let him examine her. He quit as the datapad beeped and deactivated the instrument. He looked on the datapad to see the analysis as they read the basic symptoms.

"You seem to be suffering from depression as indicated by the nervous analysis, and your heart has taken a great amount of stress over the years. However, it's quite a bit lower than I'd expected."

"Why's that?"

"It's probably because of the way you feel. You were able to cope with all of that once you got out of it, which helped the healing. Plus, your friends also helped that too…especially one in particular."

Serenity sat there, wondering how all of this seems to add up. Despite for being a psychologist, she doesn't understand what he's talking about since these techniques are completely foreign to her. Azuru left the room and let the door fall shut. Serenity sat in there, waiting for anything else to be happening. She was about to lie back down after waiting a couple minutes, but she saw that Azuru came back in with someone else.

"Serenity, is that really you?"

Serenity couldn't let her eyes off of him as tears began to stream from her eyes. Before she knew it, she felt his warming embrace as the good memories of them came rushing back.

"Joey…I missed you," Serenity whispered.

"Serenity, it's only been a few weeks," Joey said.

"I know, but…"

"I'm the one who should be worried. I got a call to come to here after hearing that you collapsed. It seems like you overstressed yourself."

"I'm sorry, Joey. I made you come all the way over here just to check up on me…"

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm on break."

"Okay."

Azuru placed the pink button up shirt that she was wearing yesterday as it was all patched up again. She slipped it on quickly and got out of the bed, hoping that she's fine.

"Ms. Jounouchi, please don't overdue it," Azuru advised.

"I won't…I hope."

Serenity and Joey got out of the medic room as they were walking to the main entrance of the Temple. During their walk, Joey brought up a subject that she wasn't thinking about.

"I talked to Téa about your feelings for Yami," Joey said. "She said that you have a pretty good chance to get connected to him, and Mai told me that she doesn't seem jealous at all."

"Why's that?"

"Téa and Mai talked about this a lot earlier, and Mai told me that Téa let go of her feelings of Yami. They had chemistry at first, but they lost that after a while. They only went out just out of routine."

"I see."

"Téa also admitted that she was pretty close of being jealous of you for hooking up with Yami. I'm pretty proud of you little sis."

"Why are you?"

"Because I heard it was you who spoke up first."

"Oh…do you think that Yami and the others will be here soon?"

"Fox is going to be picking them up and come over here for some time. Azuru suggested that you stay here for a little while. Since I'm not on duty for a couple of days, I'll be here for a while to be at your side."

"Joey…you've always been by my side, and I want to thank you for that."

As they got to the main entrance, a Lambda shuttle landed at a landing pad as the bottom hatch opened up. Yami came blasting out of there, hoping that he could find Serenity. He found her right away and began to run towards her as Serenity did to him. They met and embraced each other as if they were apart for a year.

"Serenity, don't run off on me like that again," Yami said.

"I'm sorry…I…I…"

"Hey, Yami," Joey called.

Yami looked up to see the suited up Joey as he stood there in his military uniform. Joey still wears his desert camouflage uniform as he's wearing the rank of squad commander. Joey looked upon the two to see that Serenity stands just at eye level with Yami as the two stood there, appearing to be happy, which made him happy.

"Nice to see you again, Joey," Yami said.

"It's nice to see you too," Joey said.

Fox, Bakura, Krystal, Falco, Kelly, and Al all came from the shuttle as they brought along a couple of bags of supplies. Serenity stood there, clearly happy that she's able to see her friends again.

"Serenity, we have good news," Fox said. "One is that you get to train here for a while. Two is that you were examined by the best doctor among the Jedi. Three is that Luke allowed you to take the tests."

"That's good to hear."

Al and Kelly came up as they seemed heartbroken for what happened, yet they were also happy to see that she's all right. Serenity felt bad for what she did back there and felt that it was her fault.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I caused you two so much trouble," Serenity said.

"Shizuka, we already told Yami this before," Kelly said. "You nor Yami are to blame, nor should anyone."

"Actually, it's really my fault," Al said. "If I didn't engage, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You took a child's innocence over your safety," Serenity said. "If I were you, then I probably would've done the same."

Al stood there, feeling better for himself, yet he still feels that he should make it up to them somehow.

"Later on, I'll make it up to you two…somehow," Al said.

Bakura stood there as he appeared to have trained hard to become a stronger Jedi. His offensive skills are at very high standards, but his defensive is still at standard levels.

"Serenity, I still have to beat you one of these times," Bakura said.

"I know, but that won't be anytime soon until you find a way around my tactics," Serenity said.

"We should get inside and deliver these supplies that the council requested," Falco said as he held a number of packing bags.

"Okay, let's go then," Fox said.

With that, everyone began to walk into the Temple; everyone, but Bakura. He stood there with his head down as he had an evil smirk on his face. However, he made sure that no one can feel the energy off of him.

"_Heh, this is too easy. They don't suspect a thing. Once the raid begins, then I'll go after the Pharaoh. He's my first priority."_

However, one person still feels the energy around the area as he sat in the council chambers. He could feel something amidst, and he wanted the Jedi and soldiers to be at high alert.

"Koynar, I want you to tell everyone here to be at high alert," Thay'lan said. "Something evil lurks here, and I can feel danger in the air. Make sure that the younglings are safe. Keep them in the underground shelter if you must."

"I will do so, Master," Koynar responded.

Koynar left quickly to have all of the Jedi Knights and soldiers stationed here to be at high alert. Thay'lan learned one thing throughout his years of living, and that's not to take chances.

"_However, if we are attacked, then I hope that it's not those machines of death."_


	17. United We Stand

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 17

United We Stand

Serenity has been taking the time to recover at the Jedi Temple as she's taking the time to hone her skills there. She recently discovered that Kristy Amora and Al Maddox are cousins to each other. She remembers Kristy mentioning having a younger cousin at the Jedi Academy, yet that person was in front of her the whole time. Kristy also introduced her daughter, Amy. Nine years back Kristy and her boyfriend were to be married, but he was called to help against a raid a week before the wedding, but was called back because of an ambush against the Temple. She was just a month in her pregnancy, and if he didn't get there with Al, she would've died with the child. However, he lost his life in the process in a double kill situation. Despite that, his sacrifice wasn't for nothing as the last words that he said was that if she and the child lived, then he can die in peace.

Marlene Zoal is the Jedi Master responsible for training Falco in the ways of the Force. Mar has been a great help to Falco as she managed to help Falco become a well trained Jedi. Marlene used to use the Teräs Käsi, but she quit using a staff saber as soon as the staff was introduced to the Jedi. Like Falco, she has a fire when she's in battle, but her attitude is actually better than Falco's outside of battle. Mar is a native to Corneria, and has been at Thay'lan's side ever since she became a Jedi Master 10 years back. She's only in her 40's, but she's still a strong Jedi.

Today, Fox was called down to the workshop by Serenity. He went down there and found Serenity in the workshop, yet he saw something on the workbench. He recognized the parts that are lying on the table, which are parts for a lightsaber, yet the parts are too big for a normal lightsaber. They appeared to be unused or failed parts. As Fox got in closer, Serenity turned around, face full of dirt and oil. Fox looked on the workbench to see something that surprised him.

"You're building a Titan Slayer?"

"Yeah…I've been training with one for a little while outside the Temple sometimes at night," Serenity said. "The specs are the same, but the difference is the blade itself."

Serenity showed Fox the design as the blade itself seems to be derived from an old design of some old Greatswords. This blade, in particular, had a similar point at the top, yet the point is about 20 percent off center, more towards the energy blade conduit. The edges are sharpened except where the energy conduit is and on the inside of the blade, but near the hilt, the blade isn't sharpened at all. Serenity activated it as the blue blade came to life as the energy kept cycling through. Fox stood there, amazed at her skills.

"Serenity, you're not experienced enough to use that quite yet, so I'll advise you to not use it for now," Fox said.

"That's why I called you down to here, Fox," Serenity said. "I wanted to ask you if you can train me to use a Titan Slayer properly."

"It'll take time, and I'm sure you have the patience for it."

Serenity stood there, feeling proud for accomplishing something. She hoped that she can become a stronger Jedi, and she's also learning from many Jedi Knights/Masters so that she can become a weapon specialist. She's learned how to use a lightsaber through self-training, a staff through Krystal, a staff saber through Falco, a blaster through Joey, a gunblade through Al, a Dual-Phase lightsaber through Kelly, and double sword techniques from Bakura; now she would like to learn how to use a Titan Slayer by Fox.

"Serenity, we'll start tomorrow on your training," Fox said.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Fox began to leave as he had something else to attend to, yet Serenity stopped him after she remembered something.

"Fox, I need to talk to you about something," Serenity said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

Serenity took a deep breath as she seems to be troubled by something; yet this something is from last night.

"Last night, I woke up around 200 hours, and I felt too awake to fall asleep. I was about to train with a steel paddle that I've been using, but what concerns me is Bakura."

"What about him?"

"I saw him walking from his room last night as if nothing's wrong. He left the Temple for some reason, yet he didn't seem the same. I went to the room he's staying in, and what I found was Bakura."

"You may have seen an illusion."

"It wasn't an illusion, Fox. You know that they don't have cameras in other people's rooms, so I checked it out on the main camera. I saw Bakura walking out of his room, and I got a clear shot at a point where I can see into his room. I swear, I saw two Bakuras."

Fox began to question the situation to himself as this strange phenomenon doesn't seem right. However, he does remember something that he overheard from Yami and Thay'lan's conversation.

"Serenity, it may be that we're dealing with someone else now."

"Who?"

"I overheard Yami talking about a tomb robber that resembles Bakura. This tomb robber's spirit lives inside an item known as the Sennen Ring."

"Sennen Ring? I thought it was called a Millennium Ring…"

"It is. Sennen is Earth's Japanese term for Millennium, or something of that equivalence, I believe. Thay'lan just discovered this presence a few days ago, and Yami explained to Thay'lan about this tomb robber. I listened in just for precautions, so that we can be ready for this. If you did see the tomb robber last night leaving the Temple, then we should be prepared for the worst."

Serenity stood there, scared about having to fight this newcomer. She doesn't know if this person knows Bakura's styles or if he uses a different fighting style. Either way, she's going to have to be even more prepared than ever.

"Oh, I have some news for you," Fox said.

"Yeah?"

"Téa and Mai are going to be here sometime soon."

"They will?"

"Yeah, they decided to come here when they heard about your condition. Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and Tristan are escorting them right now."

"Yugi and Mokuba…they're escorting?"

"I guess. It sounds like Mokuba decided to become a transport pilot and Yugi is actually climbing the ranks to Brigadier General, which he's doing under General Antilles' command."

"You mean…you mean 'the' General Wedge Antilles?"

"Yes. But let's forget that now. Joey wants you down in the mess hall to talk to you about a few things."

Fox walked off quickly and began to go to Thay'lan to talk to him about a few things. Serenity quickly walked off to see Joey, wanting to know what's going on. As she arrived there, she saw that Yami and Joey have been discussing a few things already in the empty cafeteria. Joey turned around as Yami looked over Joey's shoulder.

"Sis, what took ya?"

"Sorry. I just needed to finish a few things, that all."

Serenity sat down with Joey and Yami, wanting to know what they were discussing. "What were you two talking about?"

Joey looked up again as he's trying to hide the concern in his eyes. "It's nothing too important, sis. I'm just wondering how he feels for you."

"Joey, the way he feels for me is the same that I feel for him," Serenity said. "I really don't want to stress myself again over subjects like this."

"Don't worry, sis. I just asked you down here to see if you wanted a drink."

"That'd be nice, but I'll be fine."

Serenity looked up to see that Azuru was up at the counter getting something to eat. He then went to their table and sat with them.

"I hope you three don't mind," Azuru said.

"It's okay," Yami said.

Azuru began to stick his tongue in and out of the cup, licking up whatever it is he's eating. He looked up to them, seeing that they were curious at what he has.

"What is it that you're eating?" Joey asked.

Azuru sat up, licking his lips from the excess fluid. "It's really something you might not be interested in."

He tilted his cup to them, showing them a cup full of a black substance, yet it's easy to depict what it is. Joey, Serenity, and Yami felt disgusted from what the content is. Azuru began to chuckle from their reaction, seeing that they now aren't interested.

"I knew you'd be disgusted from seeing bug stew."

Joey sat there, feeling like he'd want to puke. "Man, and I just ate lunch too."

"Well, don't make a mess here. It's very hard to clean that up."

Serenity sat there, glad that she didn't have anything to eat yet. She wanted to leave just to take a look around, yet something seems to bother her now. Azuru stopped licking into the bowl as he felt a ripple in the Force.

Serenity turned to look at Azuru as she felt it too. "They're here, aren't they?"

Azuru let go of his grip around his cup as he reached down for something. He pulled out a half size lightsaber and held it in his hand with his finger on the activation trigger. Serenity grabbed for her lightsaber and held it at hand as she waited for whatever there is to come. Within seconds, they heard an explosion come from the entrance of the Jedi Temple and panic come from the general area. They began to run to the area, trying to intercept whatever came around. Just as they got there, they saw bodies lying on the ground as an army of quad armed droids with lightsabers in each hand.

Serenity began to rush in quickly, prepared to hold whatever she can back. Every move they make, she anticipates and block their attacks. Thankfully, her defensive is at such a great level that she can take on four Grievous units all at once. However, she also needs to make sure that she has room for survival. She jumped out of a group of Grievous units as soon as she heard gunfire come from Joey. Joey tried to mow them down with gunfire, but they kept dodging the bolts of energy with ease while advancing. Joey managed to get a few well placed shots in, but it didn't effect them. Azuru was about to charge in when he saw someone jump over them with her hands put together. She landed just a few feet in front of the Grievous army and placed both of her hands on the ground, letting her abilities change the chemistry in the ground. Spikes shot up from the ground like stalagmites in a cave, piercing a number of the Grievous units.

Azuru stood there, amazed at her abilities. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to help the others get the young ones in the shelter."

Some of the Grievous units stood there, unable to advance while others kept moving forward. One of them looked to its left to see someone rushing out with a gigantic sword at hand. He managed to take out a part of the front line as he came to a screeching halt, holding the Titan Slayer at hand. He proceeded back to Krystal.

"Fox, what's the status?" Krystal asked.

"The front is flooded with those droids and a number of them are climbing on the Temple. My guess is that they're going for Thay'lan."

Krystal turned to face the other three, giving them instructions. "Shizuka, Yami. I want you two to go to the top chamber and help guard Thay'lan, and follow him around. Jou, I need you to go to the underground chamber and help guard the younglings. Azuru, I need you to go with Falco and set up some claymore mines near the entrance to the underground chamber."

Azuru deactivated his lightsaber and gave a quick nod. "I shall do so."

Azuru left running off as quickly as his legs will let him, which is pretty fast for someone like him. Serenity and Yami turned around and ran for the turbolift to get to the chamber. Before they got there, however, the turbolift came down and opened up with the whole Jedi council together, making their way to the underground chambers. Not only are they doing this to protect Thay'lan, but they're also doing this to protect the younglings as well. Yami and Serenity followed the group of Jedi Masters as Fox and Krystal are holding back the army of Grievous units. Unlike Reborn or Shadowtroopers, the Grievous units are even more deadly than the two others combined, but they have no Force powers to use.

Krystal kept using whatever techniques she learned on her planet and applied them to this situation now. Despite that Fox is using his Titan Slayer, it makes a good use since the Grievous units are non-Force users, yet his problem is how long his Titan Slayer can hold out for before it breaks. Fox then saw a whole group of the Grievous units run past both him and Krystal. They wanted to stop them, yet they're already stuck in this situation, so Fox hopes that the others can handle them.

The whole group of the Jedi arrived in the underground chamber as Falco and Azuru finished setting up the mines. Azuru stood up, holding the trigger for the mines. Luckily, there's multiple buttons on the trigger to indicate which one to detonate.

Falco looked to Azuru and spoke up. "You take care of the mines, and I'll help protect the younglings."

Azuru shot a glance at Falco and spoke up for himself. "I'm a Jedi Master, and I don't need a Knight to order me around. You go and protect the younglings while I stay here and detonate these Claymores."

Falco turned around, wondering why Azuru said that. _"Why did you have to tell me what I just told you?"_

Serenity looked back to see that Falco came in as a number of the younglings are sitting behind the whole line of Jedi Knights. Yami looked over and wanted to know the situation.

"Falco, how's Fox and Krystal?"

"I don't know, but we should be alert."

Just as Falco took his staff saber off of his belt clip, he heard a number of explosions as the entrance filled with smoke. The only reason why they set up claymores is to make that as a decoy for larger explosives. The explosives are buried underneath the claymores so that the enemies can only see the claymores. Everyone looked over to see Azuru emerge from the white smoke from the claymore mines that he detonated. Azuru stood there, and seconds after he yelled out in a cry of victory.

"Wow, that was freakin awesome!"

Falco stood there as his eye is twitching from annoyance. "Okay, just don't overdue it, doc."

Azuru went in back as his robes are burnt from the explosions. They had holes from the shockwave of the explosion as he was just out of the range of the mines. He sat down in the cluster of younglings and collapsed on the ground asleep.

Serenity went up to Koynar, wondering if Azuru's okay. "Hey, will he be alright?"

Koynar recognized Serenity's concern and answered her. "He'll be fine, Shizuka. Not only is he a doctor in many fields, but he's also a bomb specialist. Sometimes, he gets overexcited and collapses."

Serenity looked back to the entrance as they all began to hear the clash of lightsabers or something of that context. Within seconds, Fox and Krystal emerged through the opening, holding back the Grievous units in the small tunnel. Luckily, the tunnel is small enough to force enemies into single file lines. Fox threw a thermal detonator set to contact detonation. As the thermal detonator hit a Grievous unit, it flew back into a number of other Grievous units, giving them time to set up for the enemies. Fox stood there, hoping that this doesn't turn out as bad as he would expect.

Fox turned to the other Jedi and spoke up. "Everyone, we need to protect the children at all cost! No playing heroics here, but don't back down either!"

All of the Jedi activated their lightsabers as they stood there, waiting for the enemies to come in. One Jedi, Kristy, isn't with since she's a part of the back line and that she can't leave her daughter in the enemies' path. The other Jedi began to rally up as a number of Grievous units charged through. As they did, the Jedi began to charge in with lightsabers, staff sabers, cerinian staffs, and dual-phase lightsabers light the group as they all charged in to fight. Serenity was about to charge when he saw two people in the backline, trying to attack the younglings. One of them appeared to be the tomb robber that she saw last night, but the other is someone she didn't expect. Bakura was with the tomb robber as they began their march to the younglings from behind. However, Serenity will do what she can to stop them. Yami followed as well as the two will help the backline of Jedi Knights and Masters protect the young. Serenity kept one thought in her mind that she remembers from Thay'lan.

"_Together, we will fight. Together, we will rise or fall. Together, we shallbring peace to the galaxy or die in that effort."_


	18. Betrayal

I'm being desperate here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters (like about 10 or something like that).

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 18

Betrayal

Serenity and Yami began their mad dash towards Bakura and the tomb robber after they appeared out of nowhere. Serenity, the more experienced combatant, decided to rush in faster as she didn't want to watch young children die. Some of the backline Jedi Knights turned around and noticed the situation from behind. Serenity already told them not to help her, but keep their focus on the fight ahead. She made a final push for the two and made a leap over the two to gain an advantage. As she did, she made a twisting front flip and landed behind both Bakura and the tomb robber. She noticed a quick lateral strike going for her as she was forced into blocking it. She did block it, but she didn't notice that the tomb robber snuck behind her until she heard the sounds of lightsabers from behind. She wheeled around and blocked a high vertical strike from the tomb robber and began to block attacks from left to right and all sides. Yami came in and swung a powerful lateral strike to the tomb robber in hopes that he can ease up the stress on Serenity. The tomb robber jumped away from Yami's strike as he noticed Yami's strike. However, the tomb robber stood there, waiting as Yami stood there. Bakura jumped over to where the tomb robber is and stood by his side.

Yami stood there as he had a stern look in his eyes. "What have you done to Bakura?"

The tomb robber merely smirked as he felt he has the advantage. "Don't worry about your friend here. I took him for the taking. Besides, he's a part of me too."

Serenity stood by Yami's side, wary about the tomb robber. "I don't know you enough, and I don't know your ways, but I do know that you're as evil as those other sith. The only thing you want to do is destroy the lives of others for your own gain."

"Not exactly, but I actually have stolen many things in the process. Not only the secrets of the Jedi Temple and Academy, but the secrets of others like their strengths and weaknesses, and I gave them to my superiors for a profit. That's why I'm called Darth Kaitou."

Serenity felt that she's heard the word from somewhere, and she remembers clearly what that meant. _"Kaitou…that means thief."_

Yami, frustrated from these events, was about to charge in to attack. However, Serenity held him back, knowing that he wants to go in and make the first move. Yami understood Serenity's concern and decided to go up there herself.

"I'm sure you're expecting me to have Yami at my side, but I don't want to risk Yami's life. I can survive much longer than he can in melee combat, so it'll be you and me, 2-on-1."

The tomb robber merely chuckled with a sinister tone. "You are a foolish one. You're willing to kill Bakura, one of your own?"

"If I must, then I will." Serenity stood there in a fighter stance as she waited for them to make the first move. However, a turn in events changed that. The tomb robber felt something through the Force and ran off as Bakura followed. Serenity wanted to go after them, but she figured that it'd be wise to go through the front entrance. She turned around, not realizing until now that the Jedi managed to push the Grievous units back to the entrance. The backline Jedi Knights remained in there to guard the younglings. Serenity and Yami both left to help with the battle against the Grievous units, but Serenity also wanted to go after the tomb robber and Bakura.

"_I must do this myself. If I don't, then how else will I get to Bakura in time?"_

Out in orbit, a gigantic ship sat in orbit as the commander of the unit stood there. He stood up, feeling that the time has come.

The Brigadier General pointed to the Lieutenant at the command console. "Lieutenant, launch all units to the Temple."

"Yes sir. It will be done."

She began to press hundreds of buttons on the console, giving the command to the mass army to begin their assault. The Brigadier General sat down again, hoping that this operation that he was given is successful. He looked to his left to the gigantic ship with his colleague, who is a Commander, as he gave the command as well to launch.

Fox and the other Jedi have finally pushed the Grievous units out of the Temple and out on the Temple grounds. The Jedi may have lost some comrades, but their sacrifice is for the good of the people. The Grievous units kept coming like a field of gnats. Fox began to hear something feint as if a gigantic engine is coming at them. He looked up, seeing something familiar that he remembers from the archives.

"_Those are…"_

Fox snapped out of his trance to see Falco run by him, running to the army. Fox was about to make chase, but laser fire already engulfed the field of combat. The Grievous units began flying everywhere, being destroyed by the powerful laser cannons. Fox began to run to find his friend, but he didn't need to as Falco jumped out of the midst and clung onto one of the Republic Gunships.

"_Are they on our side?"_

Falco managed to climb into the Gunship, seeing that Luke is in the loading bay.

"Luke, where did you ge-AH!"

Falco held onto the side panel, looking straight at a unit that would've appeared like a Stormtrooper, but he's looking at the old models of Clone Troopers. The Clone Troopers held onto the rack above for support as they prepared to land.

Falco, seemingly surprised by this, wanted to know something from Luke. "Is this a good idea?"

"Don't worry," Luke said. "The Clones are under the Jedi's jurisdiction, so we're the only ones who can command them."

Falco looked away as a mix of feelings rushed through his mind. "Good, we don't want to repeat history, that's for sure."

Falco looked out, seeing that the other Jedi Knights with the students got out safely as it'd seem safer to be near the entrance rather than be in the underground chambers. Joey came out with Azuru as he was still asleep, yet Azuru is light for someone like Joey to carry, thankfully. Falco looked over to the pilot, giving him commands. "Have a number of units pick up the Jedi down there. Create a barrier between them and us so that the Jedi can safely get out of here."

The pilot looked back and acknowledged Falco's command. "As ordered, sir."

The pilot began to give instructions as to what Falco said. Gunships at the front line began to create a barricade, blocking off the enemy units as the other gunships began to load up the other Jedi to safely transport them to a rendezvous point where a transport shuttle is waiting.

Falco was given a link to the Clone Trooper's so that he can give commands. He opened the link and gave further instructions. "Make sure that the younger ones are on board first. We will then create a barrier to block off any enemy fire to the younglings."

The gunships began to take off as the groups of gunships with the younglings in them are being brought to the center. The other gunships began to create a blockade around the other gunships to protect the ones on the inside. As they flew off to the rendezvous point, laserfire began to hail them as a number of tanks sat on the bridges below. The Gunships' pinpoint laser cannons ripped through the tanks with ease, but they still lost a few gunships in the process. One of them had Jedi Master Rezoro Enhuy in one of the groups shot down. They safely proceeded to the rendezvous point where a number of gigantic motherships that would almost look like Star Destroyers, yet they aren't. The Gunships landed near a gathering point as they unloaded the younglings and a few Jedi Padawans and had them load up into the gigantic Acclamator-class ship.

Fox got off with Krystal, looking for the others as a number of X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings, Cornerian Starfighters, and Jedi Starfighters have been unloaded. Republic Gunships have been flying everywhere as strange walkers are marching their way forward to the enemy lines. He saw Falco jumping into one of the A-Wings as he prepared to fly. Fox, on the other hand, stopped him to talk.

"Falco, have you seen the others?"

"Yeah, Yami went into the Acclamator ship with Joey and Azuru; and Serenity…I don't know where she went."

"What about Bakura?"

Falco sat there as the image of Bakura with those dead looking eyes seemed to give him a chill down his spine. "I don't know. Last I saw him he was with the tomb robber. I don't know if he's under someone else's control or if he really did fall to the Dark Side."

Fox stood there as that thought ran through his mind. He would never expect someone as kind hearted as Bakura to fall to the Dark Side like that. He can only hope that Bakura is only being controlled because of some unknown factor. He began to hear a Jedi Starfighter take off as the pilot closed the hatch. Fox looked to the Starfighter to see that Serenity is in the ship, piloting the starfighter for her purposes.

"_What is she thinking…unless…she's going after Bakura…"_

Serenity closed the hatch to the Jedi Starfighter that she managed to snag. Thankfully, her piloting skills are at high standards, but not as high as Krystal's, Fox's, or Falco's. She took off, hoping that she still can make chase to Bakura and the tomb robber.


	19. Battle of the Heroes

Here's the next chapter. Don't freakin ask me why I made the subtitle what it is, I just have inspiration from that scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 19

Battle of the Heroes

The battle raged on as the Clones and the Jedi are fighting back against the many enemy units. It'd seem like a lost hope, yet more reinforcements came in time. Fox stood at the command station and observed the battle while giving orders. His comlink on his wrist began to beep, receiving a call from someone. Fox opened the channel, ready to talk, yet he stood there with a surprised look on his face, seeing who it was. "What the…Yugi?"

"Hey, Fox!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Mokuba and I are a part of Rogue Squadron's command, Fox," Yugi said.

"Mokuba? I thought he's a transport pilot?"

"Well…we had to keep that as a secret. If we told you earlier that he's a commander, then who knows what may have happened."

"And what about Téa and Mai?"

"They're here with us, and they're safe."

Fox stood there, thinking about the possibilities of a raid on them in space. He shook that thought off as he heard one of the clones calling for him.

"Sir, we've pushed the enemies into retreat."

Fox turned to the clone and gave him commands. "Keep hailing them until they leave the system."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the clone began to give orders to the other units. Fox could only stand there, hoping that Serenity's okay.

Serenity followed Bakura and the tomb robber's transport ship to the desolate planet of Corneria. In the parts where they are, they're in a place where the caverns are filled with running lava and the mountains kept flowing with them. It'd seem like an unsafe place, but with the right equipment, it's a spectacular place for many things. Serenity landed on a landing platform where she found the shuttle to Bakura and the tomb robber as they stood there, waiting for her. Serenity opened the hatch and jumped out of the Jedi Starfighter, prepared to fight them.

The tomb robber stood there as he smirked to see her whether it's her bravery or her stupidity that brought her here. "You came alone."

"I wouldn't dare let my friends be in danger, and I won't let you escape here alive; even if it takes my life."

Serenity began to proceed up to the tomb robber, but Bakura stopped her in her tracks. She looked into Bakura's almost dead like eyes, feeling a chill down her spine. She hoped to end this quickly, even if it means killing Bakura.

"_However, I haven't fought in this environment before, and I hope it doesn't slow me down."_

The tomb robber had a good feeling about this as he knew that this will work in his advantage. "Little girl, you won't be fighting me at all. You'll have to fight your friend here."

With that, the tomb robber pressed a few buttons on his belt. His body began to fade away, leaving Bakura and Serenity there to do battle. Serenity knew that the situation has changed a lot now, and she's now forced to fight with Bakura. She began to pace around as Bakura did as well as he held both of his lightsabers at hand. Serenity has her lightsaber out, hoping that the situation doesn't come to some of the worst possibilities during the fight. Lava began to shoot from crevices far away from them as they kept pacing around each other, waiting to make a move. Bakura then stopped, making the first move as he rushed in to attack with a pincer attack. Serenity backed away, avoiding the lateral cutting motions. She brought her lightsaber around for a top down hack as Bakura prepared for the maneuver. Bakura caught Serenity's lightsaber in a pincer block, then making a slicing motion to push Serenity's lightsaber away. Her lightsaber flew back, yet she still had a good grip on it as she stumbled for a couple of steps. Serenity regained her balance and caught a vertical strike from Bakura as he tried to take the opportunity. Serenity pushed Bakura back and began to throw out a flurry of chained attacks that Kelly taught her. Unfortunately, Bakura managed to block all of them. Bakura went in for a vertical cross slice, which is a lethal tactic to use. Serenity jumped back from the strike, but Bakura managed to begin a chain of attacks that caused Serenity to back up for. She kept backing away from the landing platform and onto walkways while fighting with Bakura. She blocked strike after strike with succession and dodged any that she can't block.

"_But I can't keep this up forever. I need to end this somehow."_

They came into a room as their lightsabers clashed together. Bakura was about to blast Serenity with his Force energy, yet Serenity began to do so too. The two kept hold of their energy at each other, hoping that the other will give up. Unfortunately, Serenity couldn't hold out for very long and was sent into a control panel. Her back felt like someone smashed a wooden plank across her back. She used the Force to help her ease off the pain and got up again to see that Bakura stood there, mocking her with such a smirk.

"Bakura, you have to fight it! Fight the Dark Side and come back!"

Bakura didn't give an answer, yet she can feel the struggle in Bakura's heart. Bakura doesn't want to fall to the Dark Side, yet he doesn't want to die either. However, it seems like the Dark Side is winning in this internal struggle. She began to take the offensive again in hopes to find a way to help him, yet she doesn't know how this will work. Bakura kept blocking her attacks with succession, but it seems like Bakura couldn't hold up much longer. Serenity jumped back onto a platform below in hopes that she can give herself enough room to think. Bakura followed down as well, hoping to hit with a double sword plant stab. Serenity backed off from the lethal attack and stood there, waiting for Bakura to come for her. Bakura focused again on Serenity and made his way up to her. In the human eyes, it'd be nearly impossibly to see Bakura's tactic, but Serenity's trained mind helped her see the attack in time before the quick lateral spin attacks hit. Unfortunately, one of the strikes just clipped her right arm, which isn't much. Yet, this also proves to Bakura that even Serenity has a weak point. Serenity stood back a few feet as she held her right arm with her left hand where her wound is.

"_This heat is killing me! If I keep this vest and long sleeve shirt on any longer, I'll fry to death!"_

Serenity cut at her outer attire and pulled off her vest and her long sleeve shirt off, letting some air circulate to her body. Thankfully for her, she's wearing a military tanktop on that matches the color of her Jedi uniform. She's beginning to feel a bit better now that there isn't much trapped heat. However, it appears that Bakura isn't fazed by the heat at all. Despite all of that, Serenity began to have an internal conflict with herself about Bakura.

"_I can't kill Bakura if he can still fight the Dark Side, yet he may become a threat later. What do I do?"_

Serenity stood there with her lightsaber in front of her diagonally pointing up. Bakura stood in his stance as the left weapon pointed up in front of him while his right weapon is at ear level, pointing at Serenity. They both stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. Before long, they both charged in quickly and whipped out a lateral strike at each other. Their lightsabers met in a loud clash, bouncing off of each other. Bakura took this opportunity to attack a wide open Serenity with his other blade in a vertical strike. However, this is a part of Serenity's plan. She pivoted on her right heel, spinning off to Bakura's left side. She then took one quick hop back with her left side to Bakura. Bakura turned to his left only to get Serenity's foot under his jaw. Bakura flew back a few feet and hit the ground hard with a broken jaw. Serenity stood there, waiting for Bakura to respond. Within seconds, however, Bakura merely got up again and shook that off.

"You see, you can't beat me," Bakura said. "No matter how much you try, you won't defeat me."

Serenity merely lifted her lightsaber up and pointed it at Bakura. "I will defeat you, but I won't kill you. I know you can fight it."

"It's too late for me."

"Bakura! Fight it! Someone back at the Academy still cares for you!"

With that, Bakura only stood there, frozen at what he heard. His head began to throb with such pain that he couldn't stand anymore. He was lying on the ground, holding his head as if that would help ease the pain. Bakura then stopped as if someone just shot him with a tranquilizer dart, yet he began to struggle to his feet. Serenity went over, hoping that he's back to normal. She looked into his eyes, seeing the life in his eyes again.

Serenity then smiled to Bakura, happy that he succeeded in his internal struggle. "Bakura…you did it."

Bakura got back up, hoping that that's over. To Serenity, it seems strange that Bakura would fall that quickly to the Dark Side. She then figured that someone may have had a mind control on him.

"_If that's true, then I'm hoping that it was only a lucky shot."_

Out in the deep corner of the galaxy, a Star Destroyer sat in wait as they were preparing their little surprise for them. Wolf, Dessan, General Scales, and the tomb robber Bakura all stood on the bridge, waiting for the right moment to search for a weapon that has only been a myth. Now, Wolf is hoping that his plan will work out.

"_Once I find this weapon, then the age of the Sith will return. Nothing can stop us once it's in our possession!"_


	20. Survival

Here's the next chapter. Just to tell you, this chapter is a little...uh...strange, but it serves its importance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 20

Survival

Fox waited on the Acclamator-class ship, worrying his mind out as Serenity's still out there. He's hoping that she returns at the very least, and he'll be very happy if she returns with Bakura alive and well. They waited in orbit as the Clone army managed to sweep the Grievous units off Coruscant and regain the Temple. Despite that the fatalities among the civilian population is at an extreme, they managed to save a good number of the population. Fox watched as the other Acclamator ships sat in orbit awaiting other orders. Luke came into his quarters, sharing the same concern for them.

Fox turned around, hoping that Luke came in with news. Unfortunately, Luke began to shake his head. "It seems that we lost communications with Shizuka."

Fox looked down, somehow knowing that this isn't possible. "Somehow, I know that she's still out there."

He stood by the window still as he still had hopes up. He's hoping for at the very least a sign that she's still alive. That hope did come as he began to feel something approaching. He waited there, seeing something coming out of hyperspace. As it did, he began to feel Serenity's presence again in a lambda class shuttle.

"She's here."

Serenity took the shuttle out of the hyperdrive as she hoped to find Fox somewhere. That didn't take long as she saw an Acclamator class ship in front of her, sitting in orbit. She looked behind to see Bakura lying down as he's exhausted from their fight. She focused herself ahead again, hoping that she can make a crash landing after running into a number of enemies during her escape. The shuttle is in critical, and another direct hit to the rear, they're done for. She opened a channel, confirming her entry.

"Acclamator ships, this is Jedi Padawan Shizuka Jounouchi. I'm requesting permission to land."

It didn't take long for an answer as the mothership ahead of her confirmed her entry. "Very well, you're granted permission to enter our hangar."

With that, Serenity began to pilot the shuttle into the hangar, hoping that the shuttle's landing gears still works. She pressed a few buttons to set the landing gears out. However, only the left landing gear managed to set up.

"_The right landing gear must've melted shut from the laserfire that I took earlier. This isn't good at all."  
_

Serenity prepared to make a crash landing, hoping that she doesn't crash into something as she's flying with no shields. In fact, she may have to bail the ship with Bakura. She went in back and grabbed Bakura, preparing to bail out if she has to. She set Bakura on the seat next to her, hoping that he'll be there when she has to bail. The Acclamator ship opened their blast doors and set up a net for crash landing units. Serenity kept the shuttle balance, but something changed that. Her radar began to pick up a number of units that just came out of hyperspace. They all appeared to be Tie Fighters as their solar panel wings with their spherical cockpit began to fly out of the Star Destroyer.

They began to hail Serenity with their laser fire, yet Serenity's skills behind the wheel did somewhat help. They kept clipping the wings on the shuttle, which is better than having to have a direct hit in the engines. She kept this up until the starboard wing was blasted off. The ship began to jerk and juke around, yet this she took to her advantage for now.

Not too long after, a number of X-Wings came out and began to open fire at the Tie Fighters that are making chase to her. She tried to re-stabilize the ship's path, hoping that she can make it into the hangar without having her and Bakura become space dust. Bakura began to wake up again and sat up in the seat that Serenity placed him on, seeing the apparent danger. He was about to panic, but he calmed down again, remembering that panicking creates nothing but more fear. Bakura sat there, knowing that Serenity is prepared to bail out of the ship if they have to. Serenity kept the path straight, letting the ship be guided in by the tractor beam. However, the problem is that she has no control of the speed they're flying at as the reverse engines aren't functioning.

"Great, I think we lost the reverse thruster systems back there," Serenity said.

"I don't know what you mean by 'back there', but I'll take your word for it," Bakura said.

Serenity sat there, thinking about what she can do. However, she figured a plan that might work. "Bakura, you're knowledgeable about spacecrafts and tractor beams, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Would you think that turning the ship around and using the thrusters on here to do the job?"

"Well, yeah, but that's why we have the net up, isn't it?"

Serenity whipped her head to Bakura, facing him eye to eye. "We're going in too fast! The tractor beam is meant only to help guide the ship in, not out and about. If we go in at this velocity, then we'll end up ripping through the net and crash into the side."

Bakura sat there, thinking about what she said there. He then understood what she's talking about now. "Oh…I see your point, but would you think that the net would burn through?"

Serenity faced forward again, refocusing on the current situation. "That's the risk we'll have to take. If the net burns through, then so be it."

With that, she turned the ship around, trying to use her idea out. She turned the engines on and tried to slow down the ship in hopes that they don't crash in the hangar. The ship is slowing down, but the problem is that the ship is falling apart as they get closer because of the opposite forces. Serenity let off of the thrusters and let the tractor beams guide the ship in at the speed they're approaching it at. The ship did hit the net, but the net ripped through since the engines hit the net first, causing the net to burn. Serenity and Bakura used the Force and blasted the front viewport out, allowing them to jump out. The unit in the hangar shut the tractor beam off, letting the ship drop to the hangar ground. Serenity and Bakura managed to get out in time, yet they didn't expect the ship to hit the ground so suddenly. As it did, the ship itself detonated, causing everything near it fly away, including Serenity and Bakura. Bakura hit the back of an A-Wing while Serenity hit the starboard wing of an X-Wing. Bakura received a broken arm from the engine of the A-Wing while Serenity had a number of ribs broken from slamming her side into the X-Wing's wing. A med team got to them quickly and had them sent to the medical bay.

Hours has passed as both Bakura and Serenity are lying in separate beds in the medical room. Fox stood at the doorway, talking to the medical unit that has the analysis. The results aren't too pleasing as both Serenity and Bakura can see.

"So you're saying that they can't train for a while?"

"Yes, sir. They can't do any strenuous activity. This is to prevent their bones from fracturing again."

"Okay, I'll make sure they know."

The medical unit gave a quick salute and left to tend to the others that are around. Fox entered into the medical room, looking upon the two, seeing that they seem to be doing okay for the time being. He can tell in their eyes that they heard the news, and he's willing to be there for them while they stay there.

"You two doing okay?" Fox asked.

Serenity looked up, noticing Fox standing there. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Bakura looked up as well and answered. "I'm fine."

Fox stood there at perfect stance, looking upon the two as they seemed to be calming down from the incident. "I'm glad you two came back in one piece…almost at the very least."

They both began to smile as they too are happy to return in one piece. Fox turned around and left, leaving them alone to rest. As the door shut, Bakura had something to ask Serenity.

"Hey, Serenity."

Serenity turned her head to him, wondering what he wanted. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm just wondering…what do you mean by that someone at the Academy still cares for me?"

Serenity turned her head again, facing forward. She knows something that Bakura doesn't, or as she assumes, yet he has the right to know now.

"There's a padawan at the Jedi Academy who seems to have fallen for you, Bakura."

"There is?"

"Yes. Her name is Ayame Haru. She's-"

"A new student who came a month ago, I know. To tell you the truth, I think I've been falling for her as well. She and I became quick friends, but I sometimes think that I'm feeling something for her."

"That's nice. Maybe you should ask her out sometime."

Bakura whipped his head around as his face turned red. "Are you serious!"

Serenity began to giggle from this and began to tease him further. "Are you scared or something?"

"N-no, I'm not scared! I-I'm just sur-surprised, that's all!"

Bakura's face began to flush an even deeper red as Serenity began to burst into laughter. Obviously, Serenity's having fun teasing her colleague.

"If you ask her out, then maybe we can go on a triple date."

Bakura only sat there silently. Serenity looked up, seeing the odd look in his eyes. "I've…never heard of triple dating before."

"Come on, silly! You know that I was joking!"

They both sat there, laughing at the stupidity of the idea. However, Bakura thought it could be a good idea.

"_I think I should just work up the courage to ask her out sometime."_

Out in the unknown zones, Wolf O'Donnell and his crew sat there, waiting for the perfect time to make the chase for the weapon.

"_This weapon…every time I hear more about it, I become more interested in its abilities. This sword will serve us very well once we find it!"_


	21. Promises

Next chapter. I was hoping to make this chapter on Christmas, but that didn't happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, or whatever else I forgot to mention, but I do own some of the characters in here.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 21

Promises

A month has passed as Christmas arrived. Unlike the traditional Christmas', this is a time of year where all the Jedi get together. This makes a good time for reunions with family members as well as the Jedi Temple to come here. The Jedi Council brought some treats for the younglings to have as Christmas songs will be played, courtesy of a special piano player.

Through that month that passed, a number of things have happened. Téa and Serenity had a peaceful talk about Serenity's relation with Yami. Serenity expected the worse, but it seems that Téa is approving her for her feelings. In fact, Téa already found that Yugi is still around for her as they've been best friends for a long time, and she decided to ask Yugi out on dates when he had the time. To Serenity, Yugi and Téa are doing well with each other.

The clones that they had at command have been sent back to Kamino to await further orders. Luckily, the supreme command of them has been given to Luke Skywalker and Thay'lan Hakunsre, so if a Jedi have turned on the other Jedi, then the either of them can call them to stop. However, one platoon of clones has been left at the Jedi Temple to guard it from any intruders.

Fox has been training Serenity to use a Titan Slayer properly, which she has amazingly accomplished within just a week after they began. It's quite strange too, but not as strange as to how Yami mastered the ways of the Force so quickly. Yami's been given the privilege of Jedi Knight by the 4th month of the following year. Bakura has also become efficient enough to become a Jedi Knight as well, but he felt that he should take some more time before he takes any of the tests. Serenity is given privilege by next year if she can complete what she's been working on for a long time. So far, she's doing well. At the same time, Fox was thinking of training Serenity under the arts of Cornerian Jujitsu, despite its lethality.

Serenity was walking by the music room when she began to hear a familiar tune. She opened the sliding door, hearing the Peanuts Gang theme song. The person behind the piano, however, is Krystal. Serenity began to smile, listening to the tune that she grew up with. Krystal finished playing and noticed Serenity clapping to her playing.

"That's wonderful, Krystal," Serenity said.

"Thanks. That song is really one of my warm up songs, including Greensleeves, the Entertainer, and other sorts. I play these Christmas songs every year for the younglings."

"That's great to hear."

Krystal got up as she still wore her Star Fox uniform, which the reason why is because she's not a type for formal attire. However, Krystal still knows some taste in formal attire. She looked up and down Serenity, examining the light pink cotton long sleeve open shirt that Ayame lent to her over a darker shade button up pink shirt that she still had from Kelly. Serenity also had a white skirt on that went down to her knees with dress shoes, not high heels, which looked fine to Krystal. The only thing different about her now is that she's wearing open finger black leather gloves that she began to wear constantly.

"Shizuka, that looks great on you. Just one thing," Krystal pointed down at Serenity's hands at what she means. "Lose the gloves."

Serenity looked down at her hands, noticing the gloves that she forgot to take off. She quickly pulled them off and held them in her hands. Krystal now gave Serenity a thumbs up in approval of how she looked. "There, now it's perfect."

Serenity gave a kind smile to Krystal from her approval. "For someone like you, you sure know some feminine stuff."

"It's actually a trait I have. I know I don't dress formally myself, nor does any Star Fox member…except for Peppy, but I still know this stuff from my mother."

"I see."

Krystal looked down at her wrist communicator, looking at the time. She noticed that she had to be down at the main hall quickly.

"Sorry, gotta go now."

Krystal left in a quick stride, leaving Serenity in the room alone. Serenity left the room in hopes of meeting up with Ayame. This is technically her first date with Bakura, and she requested to Serenity to help her. Serenity arrived at Ayame's room and stood there, waiting for her to come out. That didn't take long as the young girl of 19 came out. Her neck length blonde hair seemed to glimmer as it shone in light with her purple dress as her brown eyes showed a cheerful spirit inside as she stood just an inch shorter than Serenity. Serenity waited there, hoping that she can be any help to Ayame. They both sat down in Ayame's quarters to talk about this.

"What are you nervous about, Ayame?"

"Well…just being with him, that's all. I mean…I just feel nervous around him, you know. I mean…I can't really explain it."

"It's okay to be that way. I felt the same way too for Yami on my first date."

Ayame sat there with her hands on her lap, feeling nervous about this. Despite that she's getting some help for this, it's still nerve racking to be on a first date.

Serenity glanced up to Ayame again, hoping that she's okay. Serenity can feel a lot of stress coming off of her, and it's that same feeling that she felt on her first date. "Here's one more thing, don't ask for a perfect date because the first date won't always be perfect."

"I know, but I don't want to ruin it for Bakura, that's all."

"It doesn't matter what you say. I'm sure my first date will still be worse than yours if you have a bad one."

Ayame sat there, remembering the story that Serenity gave to her about the first date, which is what she's worrying about. "But, what if Thrak comes on over to us and bothers us like how he usually does?"

"Don't worry, Kelly and Al will take care of it then," Serenity said. "Just make sure you relax and just be yourself."

With that, Ayame gave Serenity a smile and a nod. She's hoping that she's ready, but she's still nervous about this. They got up and walked to the main chambers to join the party. Serenity began to make a quick stride over in hopes to catch Joey in time if he's there like he said he would. They got to the large doors to the main chambers and let them open up. As they walked in, they saw that there are tables set up with a number of people sitting at them. In the front, the Jedi Masters have the honor to sit there. Luke Skywalker, Thay'lan Hakunsre, Koynar Jeut, Kristy Amora, Garena Alzok, Phoro Gamoro, Ian Jaxton, and Marlene Zoal are up there with other various Jedi Masters as they ate and spoke of stories through their life.

Fox, Falco, and Krystal were granted the honor to be seated with them, despite that Fox and Falco are only Knights, but they couldn't accept the privilege because of their own tasks. Even though she ranks at Jedi Master, Krystal's obviously on the piano, playing music for the younglings as she takes the time to keep her skills sharp while letting the children be entertained with various music from anything that's in relation to this day. Falco decided to volunteer to help with the cooking as he has a background at some cooking techniques, which are helpful at this time of year. This time, they needed more hands than ever as this year seems to be the highest count in their numbers as more students than ever have joined the ranks to become Jedi Knights. Fox wanted to be away from the others just because of personal problems. Ever since he regained his memories, he could never enjoy a Christmas because of his sister's death. He isolates himself to keep others from harm, just in case of something that could easily happen like the last time he spent Christmas when he wasn't in the battlefield or such, which that day on Earth still haunted him from his own mistakes.

Serenity found the others and walked over to their table with Ayame following close. They finally got to the table and sat down with their friends and ate the meal as they began to joke around and tell stories. However, Serenity's still looking for Joey while the others are talking. She heard the doors open and hoped it was Joey, but it's only a soldier with a small package in his hands. However, the soldier went over to their table. He dropped the package off at their table and quickly walked off again. The package is addressed to Serenity and the return address is to Rogue Squadron, which made everyone worry. She opened the package with great care and found two things in it. Dog tags with hers and Joey's name on it and a letter.

_Hey sis,_

_Sorry I can't be there now. We've been called to the front line to help against a raid on Kashyyyk. I wanted to give the dog tags to you personally, but since I'm on duty, I guess I'll have to give them to you through mail. Please don't lose those dog tags since it took me forever to make. Thanks to Fox, he also helped me with a little something. Go ahead and look on the back side as well as on the inside. No matter what happens, we all will be by each other's side._

Serenity placed the note down and looked at the dog tags more carefully. She found on the backside something that surprised her. Not only is hers and Joey's names on the front, but Fox and Lauren's names are on the backside. She looked at the dog tags as it also serves as a locket as well. She opened it up, finding a smaller picture of her and Joey and the other side has Fox and Lauren. Serenity didn't notice until now that Yami and Bakura are looking at the locket as well. Serenity closed it quickly as if she's trying to keep a secret; however, now's a little too late for that.

"That's pretty nice of Joey to do that, Serenity," Yami said.

Serenity looked over to Yami and blushed a bit. "Uh…I guess so, but it's pretty embarrassing for me to have you two hover over me."

Everyone else began to laugh as Serenity began to feel more embarrassed. Kelly's the first to speak up.

"It's okay, Shizuka," Kelly said. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know…I just couldn't help it…but…you get the picture."

For a while now as they ate, Kelly, Al, Serenity, and Yami have absorbed themselves into a conversation that seemed random, yet important to keep at mind while Bakura and Ayame are sitting next to each other listening in to the conversation.

"The clones have become an important part to our operations, and we should make sure they stay in order of our command. If Thrak gets out of control, if his mindset leads him to that, and leads an army against the Jedi, then we may have to dispatch him if we're ordered to, which I'll do without hesitation," Kelly stated.

"Especially now that we have the jurisdiction to command the clones," Al said. "Thankfully, Luke and Thay'lan has the highest authority and can command the clones to…well…stand down if they need to."

"Besides, Luke will never do such a thing as to turn on us," Serenity said.

"But who takes power if both Luke and Thay'lan die?" Yami asked.

"Koynar would be next in line for top command, and on down through the Jedi Council," Al explained. "If they all die, then we have to take a vote."

"If I were to vote, I'd vote for someone that has great strategic abilities and won't turn on us," Serenity stated.

"Me? I'd probably vote for Fox," Al said.

"Same here," Kelly said.

Serenity sat there as she began to become tired, but at this time? It seems odd for her to be tired at only 21:00, but she figured it could've been something that she ate.

"_I do remember Kelly telling me that the food I ate actually does cause drowsiness as a side effect."_

Serenity got up out of her seat and began to walk back to her room when she noticed something else in the box. She picked it up and looked at it for a minute, then realized what it was after seeing the two A's on opposite of each other around the ring.

"_An abstinence ring; I guess Joey's still being the overprotective brother that he is, but he should know me enough that I'm not that insane to do such things._

Serenity merely put the ring onto her finger as a way of saying that she will keep her promise. She went to her quarters, changed into her night wear, which now consists of a tank top and her pink pajama pants, and crawled into bed. As she was about to shut the lights off, she saw Yami come in. He came in and came to Serenity and kneeled to her level as her head rested on the pillow.

"I'll be with the others for a while."

"Okay. How's Ayame doing?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well…there's something a while back that she told me."

"About her brother?"

"Yes. She said that he got out just a few months ago, and she's afraid that he'll come after her again."

"Okay. I'm sure that Luke and the others know already, right?"

"Yes, and I'll help too if I need to."

"If you need me, then you know where to find me."

"Yami, thanks. Your help is appreciated."

"Anything for a friend."

Serenity smiled to Yami as he knelt there. She wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and brought him to her as their lips met, holding each other in a long, passionate kiss. Serenity released him as Yami did as well as they would like to get back at what they wanted to do. Yami left the room, leaving Serenity in there to sleep. She began to think about a happy life that she can only imagine with Yami.

"_It'd be so great if he and I can be married and start a family…"_

Serenity drifted off to sleep, imagining her dream life. Despite that she knew it couldn't happen, she wished that she could be with Yami forever.

Outside the Academy, Fox has been sitting on the top of the Great Temple for some time now. He wanted everyone else to be safe so that they can enjoy their partying without his interference. As he sat there, he's been mentally speaking to someone.

"_Please tell me more about Serenity's feelings."_

"_From what I could pick up, Fox, her mind is still clear and pure, but like they said, it's not as clear as you said before."_

"_I see…and Yami?"_

"_Yami's powers have grown faster than ever. Maybe we were wrong about him. He may be the one."_

"_Very true, and I'm sure that Serenity being with him is helping his training."_

"_And I agree too, brother."_

"_But what about something that I've just began to sense from Serenity a little while ago?"_

"_Oh…that. That's something that I'm still watching over. I'll try to help Serenity in keeping her emotions in check."_

"_Thanks, Lauren. You've been a great help to me."_

"_When the time is right, then I'll let her deepen her relation."_

"…_Understood."_

Fox regained his mental state back to reality and sat there for a while. He knew about what Serenity's heart has desired and he's feeling concerned for her. However, Lauren's still there to keep Serenity in check. The other concern is Yami.

"_In ancient Jedi text, it says that the one-who-will-bring-balance is to be the destroyer of the sith, but our prophecy says that he or she will decide their path and follow it, determining the fate of the Jedi."_


	22. Being from Hell and Back

Now that I finally got myself out of that rut, I'll finally be able to update more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 22

Being from Hell and Back

Three months has passed since the party at December commenced. Yami has been training harder than ever to become more combat efficient to survive in that test whether he defeats his opponent or lasts for a certain amount of time. The Force Comprehension test will be simple for Yami, but the combat test is something he's still working on. However, what prompted his early admission is the fact that Yami began to use Rune Alchemy recently, which is impossible for a human to do. They figured that it's from Yami's ancient past that probably did this. Yami still looks for answers to his past, but he's being drawn away from it more and more with each passing day.

Bakura has mastered the double sword techniques and has managed to fight against both Koynar and Klayik at the same time in combat. He managed to beat them both with his blinding attacks as he knows how to keep his opponents on their feet. However, he still has to land a strike on Serenity as he still fails to get one in. He's scheduled to take his test a month after Yami takes his test, which Bakura seems to be the most prepared out of the two to avoid the Gravity Wall.

Serenity has completed training on the Titan Slayer and is ready to be trained under Cornerian Jujitsu by Fox as Falco is still training her under the techniques of the Teräs Käsi. She feels that she can master the techniques for it while she prepares for her long wait. Her defensive techniques with a lightsaber have been voted to rank the best out of any Jedi anywhere as her combat tactics are still rising thanks to Kelly. However, her Force powers are still at standard levels, which aren't as strong as Bakura's, but at exceptional levels. She's the last to be able to make the ranks of Jedi Knight out of the group of three as her test is scheduled on December 25th; the same day that Lauren took her test.

Today, Ayame requested Serenity to help with her training so that she can become stronger, despite that Serenity barely knows the Teräs Käsi, but it's more sparring than learning more techniques. Ayame is still not as strong, but given time, she will become stronger. They both arrived at the training room and stood there with their training lightsabers.

"Ayame, you should know that you don't need to hold back when you train with us," Serenity said. "With the training lightsabers, you don't have to worry about hurting us."

"I know, but I just don't understand why you seem so calm about this," Ayame said. "It's always scary to feel that blade go through and not be able to feel anything for such a long period of time."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like these things can kill someone, let alone cut their limbs off."

Serenity stood there and activated her training lightsaber as the green blade shone. Ayame activated the two blades as the golden blades shone. They stood there, waiting for the other to make a move, yet they also know that one false move will change everything. Serenity decided that she should at least take the initiative sometime, and decided to do so. She took one step and ran forward to attack Ayame. Ayame stood there, waiting for Serenity to come at her. She knows a technique with the Teräs Käsi that works well for defensive tactics, yet it's hard to determine where Serenity will strike since the basic lightsaber techniques gives a wide variety of tactics.

With one move, Serenity managed to force Ayame on the ground using a swift lateral strike, which Ayame attempted to block when it's best to dodge. Ayame scrambled to her feet and parried a vertical strike in time, giving Ayame an opening to at least press an offensive against Serenity. Ayame began to hail Serenity with a flurry of strikes, yet these strikes are easily blockable since Ayame is somewhat slow to strike. They both began to spin their lightsabers from the side to side in a figure eight fashion as it'd seem like a dangerous move, yet the appearance would seem glamorous to a viewer. That didn't last that long, however, as they both jumped back and held their blades for the next move. Ayame only stood there, waiting for Serenity to come at her. Serenity wanted to charge in, but she recognizes a technique that Falco pulled on her before.

"_The technique allows someone to be able to parry any attack and follow up on a successful strike that will allow someone to be struck down within seconds."_

Serenity took a slow strike up, knowing a possible way to get around that technique. Ayame saw something wrong with the charge and waited for Serenity.

"_That charge is too slow to be normal. I do know a trick to anything that she pulls."_

Serenity swung in for a lateral strike, but Ayame managed to parry it down to the ground. However, that's what Serenity wanted. She took the opportunity to drop down and hook her leg for a sweep kick. With succession, Serenity managed to hook onto Ayame's leg, but the follow up vertical strike didn't work as Ayame managed to keep her balance with one hand while fighting with the other in that split second. Ayame pushed herself back to her feet and stood there, waiting for Serenity to attack once again. However, something seemed wrong with Ayame and her stance.

"_She's not prepared for anything. It's as if she's asking for death. I guess I'll have to charge in to see if this is true or not."_

Poising her lightsaber in a way that will be in a stabbing lunge, Serenity began to run to Ayame. She kept up the charge and managed to get into perfect range, but Ayame isn't doing anything to stop it. Serenity lunged out at Ayame in a stabbing motion, hoping that Ayame would do something. Instead, Serenity had to stop in the middle of her own attack to see that Ayame didn't react at all. They both stood there in the stances that they froze at, waiting for the other to react to it. Serenity's lightsaber is only inches from Ayame's face while Ayame only stood there with no reaction to the attack.

"_And the only thing that this signifies is that…Ayame is asking for death."_

Serenity deactivated her training lightsaber, wanting to understand Ayame better as to this situation. She doesn't know if Ayame is thinking about what happened between her and her brother or if it's something else.

"Ayame, what's wrong?"

Ayame only stood there, staring to the ground. Something was definitely wrong with her, yet it's not so obvious as what she thought.

"It's…it's nothing."

"If you call 'wanting to get yourself killed' nothing, then you're terribly mistaken."

Ayame looked up again, seemingly furious about something. "You think that getting raped by your own brother is nothing? You don't know me, and you don't know what I was through!"

Serenity threw a hand out and slapped Ayame across the face. Ayame may know what it's like to be done like that by her own brother, but she doesn't know what it's like to be her, Malik, Noa, or anyone who's been robbed of something in their life; something that's deeply important to them. Ayame has to know that she's not the only one.

"You think that your life has been through hell? Look at someone like Noa, Malik, me, or even Ben, Krystal, and Fox as a matter of fact! We've all been to hell and back, and we all had problems with something in our lives! Noa and Malik were isolated from the world, the real world, and they never got the feeling of real friends. I was going blind and never had the chance to find my own friends, and after I found one, she died on me. Fox…he lost his whole family and is now the surviving member of the McCloud family as he also couldn't keep his promise of protecting his little sister. And Krystal and Ben all lost their whole tribe and are the surviving members of the Cerinian tribes. Don't think you know what it's like to be down in hell and come back scarred for life!"

Ayame whipped back up and stood there with tears running down her cheeks. "I don't care what they've been through! I thought I could trust my brother, and he instead took advantage of me! I don't care what you tell me about you and your brother because we're both different! I'm sure that your brother would've liked to take your innocence and use it to his advantage to get what he wants!"

Serenity could only stand there, letting Ayame's words absorb into her mind. Something about her attitude didn't seem right because Ayame has always been a shy, but caring person. Unless all Jedi go through this phase, her attitude isn't following the right direction.

"_However, it's just normal human intellect. We're still trying to become more attuned with the Force, but without becoming emotionless, mindless beings."_

Without a word, Serenity turned around and began to leave the training room. Before she got to the door, someone already came through it. Serenity stood there, watching as Klayik came in.

"I heard you two arguing or something," Klayik stated. "Is everything alright?"

Serenity began to pass him by, but she stopped as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "Can you help Ayame for me?"

Klayik looked to Serenity just as she left, pondering on what that was about. Klayik knows of Ayame's problems, but how much of a toll it took on her is what he's really questioning.

"_If it impacted her life too deeply, then we're going to have to give her immediate counseling."_

Serenity finally got back into her room, seeing that Yami's finished with his training for the day. Yami can see the stress in Serenity's eyes.

"Something the matter, Serenity?"

Serenity sat down on the bed, leaning onto Yami for comfort. "It's just that…I'm feeling concerned for Ayame. For someone like her, her anger is building too quickly. It's too difficult to understand Ayame, yet I can tell that she's been scarred to the point where she may end up down that wrong path."

"I understand how you feel, but I don't know how to help. If you need me to help you, then I'll be there."

Yami looked down to Serenity as her head rested on his shoulder. He can hear her breathing, and he can feel that she's too stressed out to train or help. Yami wrapped his arms around Serenity trying to comfort her.

With more information that they finally gathered, they know that they can still get the sword, but they have to travel to another dimension for that.

"_And this task seems very simple since the people of that world are primitive, compared to us. This won't take long at all, and no one will be around to stop us!"_


	23. Success and Failure

Here's the next chapter. For those that are wondering if the dropping of hints of a sword is necessary, yes it is, or else I wouldn't put it in. I'm sure a few of you already guessed what it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own some characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 23

Success and Failure

Three days has passed since that session, and it seems that Ayame isn't doing any better. Some of the Jedi at the Temple have been called over to help Ayame, yet it's not helping much.

Bakura has been given the chance to take the test yesterday, which he gladly accepted. He managed to go through Force Comprehension quickly, and his next test will be the Lightsaber Combat test, which is what he's taking today. Unfortunately, Ayame won't be there to see Bakura since she's in the medical room being examined by Azuru. None of the others could make it since they're either too busy or they can't find a flight to Yavin 4. Despite all of that, they all gave Bakura their wishes through video.

Fox has been looking for Bakura for a while now, wanting to find him for the test. It seems as if he and Falco are to test him. Bakura has to either survive for a set time of five minutes, or he has to be able to defeat them in battle. Either way, this will be too easy for Bakura, as how Fox views it. Before long, he ran into Bakura as he's rushing to the training room.

"There you are," Fox said.

Bakura stood there, apologizing for his absence. "Sorry for not being there when I said I would. I was held up with Ayame. She wanted to be with me until I had to leave."

"That's fine. She'll at least be able to see you through the video system that we have set up. She can still see this test, which I'm sure you'll do just fine."

They both began to walk off quickly, wanting to get to the training room quickly before Bakura's test is considered void. Fortunately, they had time to kill, but the earlier, the better.

Everyone that's watching is either in the upper walkways that are attached to the walls or they're on ground level where they can see the action, yet being in the line of fire. Fox and Bakura arrived in a quick stride, prepared to take Bakura's second and, possibly, his final test to become a Jedi Knight. Luke Skywalker stood there, waiting for them to commence. Another Jedi Knight went up to Bakura and began to explain to him the rules.

"The rules are simple. You must survive the set time of five minutes, or you can defeat them before the time limit. If one of those conditions is met, then you'll pass the test. Failure is losing to your opponents or conceding in the match. You are allowed to use your Force powers, but we don't want death to be brought around here. Your weapons can only be that of short range melee weaponry. Do you understand, Padawan Bakura?"

Bakura looked to the Jedi Knight and nodded. "Yes, I do understand. I am ready to commence the test."

With that, the three combatants activated their lightsabers. Falco stood there with a training staff saber as the green blades shone as Fox stood there with a golden bladed lightsaber, waiting to start. Bakura held two half-sized training lightsabers with purple tinted blades, both of which are the type of lightsaber size he uses. Since the lightsabers itself are half-sized, they allow better balance to fight with one hand. The downside of them is that the blade's length is about 4 inches smaller than a normal lightsaber, which isn't too terribly much. They all waited for the first move to be made, which that'll begin ticking the time down.

Fox took one step forward, preparing to rush. However, that didn't come as Bakura was already on the offensive. Falco jumped in front of Bakura and began to hail him with a chain of attacks with his staff saber, trying to hit Bakura. However, Bakura has become much faster with dodging to help make up for his blocking that he hasn't mastered yet. Fox began to rush in and had his lightsaber high and back, going in for a powerful lateral strike. With one stroke, he managed to force a distracted Bakura into blocking the attack. Bakura flew back a few feet, unaware of the danger that he's in now. He looked over in time to see both Fox and Falco charging in quickly at the opening. Bakura pushed himself in a hand spring, pushing himself back a few feet to avoid the oncoming vertical strikes. As he landed on his feet, he began to hail the two with flashy and powerful chains of attacks, forcing the two to blocking them. Bakura knows that not much time has passed, and that Fox and Falco are masters at the combat styles.

"_Yet, it seems like they're holding back. I thought they'd be going all out on me."_

Bakura kept up the pressure on the two and tried to throw in a few feints with it. He managed to hit Falco in the shoulder to the point where his whole left arm is completely disabled. Falco then decided to back out, leaving it to Fox to finish this. They both stood there, waiting for the other to make a move. It didn't take too long as they both charged in at each other as if they knew when to move. Fox swung with a quick left backhand diagonal strike that could cause Bakura to lose his balance if he blocked it. Unfortunately, Bakura managed to anticipate the attack with succession. Only three minutes left, and Bakura will have completed the test. They both began to throw in random strikes while parrying the other's attack in a repetitive state if it hadn't been for the random striking. They both jumped back as soon as they both hit each other's blades with a powerful swing. With no warning at all, Bakura threw one of his lightsabers at Fox as it spun in circles like a discus. Fox managed to parry the attack and charge in to take this advantage.

"Bakura, you just left yourself wide open!"

However, this was Bakura's intent for a sneak attack that he learned. Bakura began to block Fox's swift strikes while bringing them into position. Bakura then called out to the Force for his other lightsaber, letting it fly to him as it reactivated itself. Fox noticed it and tried to manage the pincer attack that he fell for.

"_I've known so many things, and I didn't note such a simple trick."_

Fox managed to block the lightsaber that was flying at him from behind, but he couldn't block Bakura's other lightsaber as it lunged into his stomach. Fox then collapsed on the ground, feeling numb all over his body. He can hear his name being called out from Bakura, concerned that something could have happened. However, Fox sat up again, shaking off the stun effects. They began to hear clapping from numerous Jedi Knights and Padawans as Bakura passed the test under the circumstance of winning the duel.

"That was very good, Ryou Bakura," Luke said. "You have passed the test."

Bakura turned to Luke and bowed to him. "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"From this day forward, you are now a Jedi Knight of the New Republic."

Bakura stood there, feeling happy as he began to smile. He worked hard for this, and he's ready to tell the others this great news. But before he would do so, he wanted to see Ayame first. He gave a quick bow to everyone in there and left with a quick stride. However, not only does Bakura want to see Ayame, but Serenity does too as she followed along. The reason why is because something doesn't seem right in the medical room where Ayame is supposed to be.

"_Something doesn't seem right. It's as if she succumbed to her own emotions and decided to let them control her."_

They both arrived as Bakura seemed joyous to the fact that he passed the tests. The doors opened as Bakura began to speak.

"Ayame, I-"

Without a second word, they both stood there, seeing the empty room as a note is lying on the medical bed. Bakura picked it up, reading what it said.

_I will never again come back, Bakura. I'm sorry._

Bakura stood there as something seems to frustrate him. Serenity looked at the note as well and began to think of what it means.

"_There are many things that this can mean. Running away, quitting, suicide, or even…it can't be!"_

Both Bakura and Serenity began to feel another presence as it doesn't seem right. They sense Ayame, but it's not exactly her. The only other possibility this could be is a possibility they don't want to believe. Especially for Bakura, as he is constantly doubting himself.

"_Ayame, you couldn't have gone down that path, have you?"_


	24. Love's Tragic Toll

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating so soon. I've been dealing with some flame wars back in the forums sections. Besides, being sick doesn't really help me much. I'm betting that this chapter won't be as great since this one is really difficult to do (not because of what's happening, but how to put it all into words).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 24

Love's Tragic Toll

Bakura and Serenity began to chase down Ayame's trail with whatever energy they can find. Somehow, it seems that Ayame fell to the Dark Side and can never come back as it seems. Bakura became so attached to her that it'd be difficult to let go of her.

"_But I know my duties as a Jedi Knight. Even if I must kill the one I love to save others, then I'll do it."_

They knew that this task will be difficult, but they both know that they must do this. If they can bring her back to the right path, then there's no need of any bloodshed. If they can't, then they'll have to kill her. It would be easy for Serenity to do it, but for Bakura it'd seem like a nightmare.

"_However, Luke instructed me to have Bakura do the job to prove his title. Despite that he can prove his worth as a Jedi, this'll take a great toll on him emotionally."_

They both arrived in an isolated area far from the temple as rain began to pour on them. Ayame stood there with her staff saber at hand deactivated as the look on her face would seem to be that of a depressed person. However, something didn't seem right with her eyes. Her eyes seem to have an eerie look in them; a look that would only mean that she's lost for good. Serenity stood next to Bakura, waiting in support if he needs it.

"Bakura, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Serenity asked.

Bakura only stood there, holding his lightsabers as he's ready to do what he must do. "Which is worse: having a friend kill your love, or having the task to kill your love? Either way, I'll be deeply affected."

Bakura slowly walked up to Ayame, ready to fight her. He's willing to do what he must for the people, but he doesn't want to kill the one he loves at the same time. Serenity can feel the anguish off of Bakura.

"_His heart is being torn in two. If he needs us, then we'll be there to support him in the end."_

As the two combatants stood there with ten feet of space in between, they both activated their lightsabers as rain kept pouring on them endlessly. Now, there's no turning back.

"Ayame, please understand that I…I still love you."

It doesn't seem like Ayame is affected by his words as she thrashed out at Bakura with such violent attacks. Bakura kept a strong defense, and is looking for an opportunity to attack. Serenity kept dodging their path as she can't be involved in this unless Bakura succumbs and needs her to do the job. Even she will be affected emotionally.

"_It would be an easy job if she was a sith in the first place, but we've known her long enough to the point where we're close friends."  
_

Bakura began to press the offensive to Ayame, which seems to be working to give him more room to work with than to have to work under a defensive pressure. He began to take in all of the possibilities of how to prevent her death.

"_I really don't want to kill her, and I don't want her to be with them. If only I can get to her, then she can come back with us…"_

Bakura kept up his offensive maneuvers, keeping Ayame on her feet and guessing. However, he's also holding back from making that one move that can kill Ayame. Even though he's made the decision to kill Ayame, his heart is still telling him not to do so. He can feel his heart beginning to split in two as he keeps fighting Ayame, and there's no way of stopping it. His offense began to wane away, and Ayame found an opening that will force Bakura into the defensive. She took the initiative and parried one of his attacks, throwing him off guard and giving her an opening to begin the offensive on Bakura. Ayame began to swing her staff saber at Bakura in a lateral strike that would decapitate him if he didn't anticipate it. It was at the last second that Bakura decided to avoid the attack. He made a quick leap back to give him a little room to anticipate any attacks coming from Ayame, just in case she learned anything else that he doesn't know from her. He tried to pressure Ayame back to the defensive, but a quick parry threw Bakura completely off-guard and wide open for impalement. However, it seems that Ayame isn't taking the opportunity to do such a thing. To Serenity, she can clearly see Ayame's tactics.

"_She's using this opportunity to toy with Bakura's emotions. If this keeps up, then he could easily slip from the light and fall to the dark side…leaving me to fight them both if it comes down to it."_

Bakura waited for the right moment to make his move as he rose back up to assume his stance. No movement between the two and no sound but the falling rain and sizzles evaporated water droplets against the lightsabers' blades upon contact. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder made the two engage once again to do combat. They both met and Bakura swung upon that instant that he had. Ayame brought her staff saber up in a vertical position and blocked the two blades with succession. They both didn't move from there as they kept their ground, pushing against the other's blades. Bakura began to lose his ground as Ayame is beginning to push him back. As she kept pushing him back, Bakura is at risk of falling over if he moves in the wrong spot, leading to death if she strikes. However, he may have one opportunity to pull off an escape. He can feel something that's behind him that he can use to his advantage. Timing it right will give him a clear advantage.

"…_and my chance…"_

Bakura jumped up and began to fly back from the pressure that Ayame's been applying. He tilted himself forward, making him parallel to the ground and landed feet first on a tree trunk. He pushed himself off of the tree and flew back to Ayame with his lightsabers in a thrusting motion. Ayame didn't do anything to even block the attack as she only stood there, waiting for Bakura to come at her. Serenity was about to run to intervene, but what stopped her was the loud shriek of pain that echoed in her ears. Serenity could only stand there as the blade of a lightsaber made contact with its target. In fact, two blades made their target. Tears began to form in Serenity's eyes, seeing the tragic end.

"_Bakura…I'm sorry that this happened to you."_

Bakura could only stand there hunched over as his hands shook with fear. He couldn't believe what happened, and he can't understand how the end result happened to be this. With his lightsabers, he penetrated through Ayame's chest dead center where her heart lay. He can see the sadness in Ayame's eyes as they began to darken with tears flowing from them. Bakura deactivated his lightsabers and dropped them to the ground to catch Ayame as she fell into his now open arms. He knelt down, wanting to be with Ayame in her last moments of life. She looked to Bakura with heavy eyes as she began to smile.

"I'm…sorry that…this happened…"

Bakura looked to Ayame with teary eyes, not wanting to let her go. "Why? Why did you want me to do this to you?"

Ayame stayed silent for a few seconds as she tried to gather enough strength to speak. "I…I'd rather die…than be controlled by…my…emotions. I…I don't want to…to die as…a killer. I'd…rather die…in your arms…as…the person…that you…knew…a-and…loved."

"Ayame, don't say such things. You have to hang in there."

Serenity knew that even if they could make it back, Ayame's wounds are too severe to repair. Despite all of that, however, Ayame yearns for death and is wishing to die peacefully. Ayame wants to become one with the Force and escape reality to live an endless dream.

"_But it's going to be hard on Bakura in the long run. They seemed perfect for each other, and now death separates them."_

Ayame began to cough severely as she couldn't hold on any longer. Each cough, she began to slip farther from life. She obviously wanted to spend these last moments with Bakura, wanting to be able to remember the feel of love before she died.

"…Ba…kur…a. Thank…y-you…for…e-every…thing."

With her dying words, she collapsed in his arms, letting go of her life. Bakura began to embrace Ayame's now lifeless body as tears began to flow faster from his eyes. Serenity turned away, hiding her tears from Bakura. Sharp pains in her chest began to form as the memories of Lisa's death resurfaced in her heart, breaking her down within. She doesn't know what it's like to lose someone that she loves, but she knows what it's like to lose someone so close.

Back at the Great Temple, everyone can feel the pain that Bakura is feeling at the moment. They, too, are in disbelief as to why Ayame would turn to the Dark Side like that. Fox can only deliberate on the situation as to how this could happen.

"_It's as if someone managed to toy with her emotions enough to cause Ayame to turn like that. Bakura will be having a hard time, but we'll be there for him if he needs us. I'm sorry this ended up like this, Bakura."_


	25. Complications

Wow……writer's blocks…I hate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars; but I do own a number of characters.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 25

Complications

It's been a week since Ayame died on that day. Since then, Bakura has locked himself up, isolating himself until he feels that he is in control of himself again. Serenity already contacted the others and told them about Bakura and what happened. She also managed to get an update of everyone's life.

It seemed strange that Seto Kaiba already jumped to the rank of Brigadier General so quickly, but he's also rebuilding Kaiba Corp on Coruscant so that he can still run his business. He decided to only work part time with Rogue Squadron since he's busy rebuilding Kaiba Corp, putting him at the position of first response officer. Mokuba decided to keep hold of his rank as Commander since he'd rather not try to bypass Seto. It's also apparent that Mokuba is becoming a little better as a Commander. He's been working on playing the electric guitar during his free time since he has nothing better to do. Mai has been busy working at a Dueling Academy that Seto decided to set up on Corellia. With this job for Mai, this will keep her occupied and busy while working in something that's a part of her profession. Téa quit her idea of becoming a chiropractor since she began to faint from the feeling of repositioning bones back into place. She decided to just hold up with her ballet and teaching it to others. She's been offered many opportunities to work on some plays on Corellia, and she took those jobs up anytime. Yugi is still holding rank at Brigadier General as he's working full time as well as taking time off every once in a while to be with Téa. Yugi's strategic mind helped the New Republic win more battles as the New Republic is reclaiming the territory they lost. Tristan, Duke, and Joey have all become one in a flight squad, giving Tristan point with majority vote from the higher ranking commanders. Joey and Duke are part of his flight team as they fly together in the same battles.

Fox has been busy with Serenity as he started his lessons of Cornerian Jujitsu to Serenity. Unlike Japanese Jujitsu, Cornerian Jujitsu adds a number of striking techniques that are considered extremely quick and lethal, which is the reason why these techniques are trained to the best. The problem now is that Serenity isn't learning as quickly as she usually could. Fox can easily tell that mixing Tae-Kwon-Do and Cornerian Jujitsu is fairly difficult due to the disciplined styles of combat. However, Lauren managed to learn both and did fine. He figured that teaching a human the techniques of Cornerian Jujitsu is what's making it difficult for her, but the reason is unknown until he finds out for sure.

Yami's also been training hard for his upcoming testing to become a Jedi Knight. His techniques with the Cerinian staff are coming along well, but he's still considered lacking in the melee department. His Force powers do help make up for that. Bakura didn't get his approval from the council until recently due to Bakura's lock up. They figured that if he remains in his room for more than this week, then his tests will become void and he won't achieve the rank of Jedi Knight.

Today, Serenity's out about 4 miles away from the Temple as she's practicing focusing her energy for Divine Light. The last time she used it in battle, she felt severely weakened by the technique. It's apparent that this technique drains a great amount of Force energy from the body, which is why this technique is a last resort technique. Very few Jedi in history were able to use this technique, but no one has made any attempts to find a way to exhaust less energy. Serenity managed to pull off the technique with one possible way without losing as much energy, but the problem with that this form needs to have a greater amount of mental focus to hold the energy in since the energy is building up outside the body. And because of that, it makes it harder to pay attention to the surrounding areas for the most part. While she was standing there, she was about to make an attempt again when she heard someone coming around the brush. She turned around, seeing that Yami is there.

"Hey, Serenity," Yami said. "Why are you out here this early?"

"I always come out here this early," Serenity responded.

With nothing better to do, he stood there watching as Serenity began to focus her energy. Her hands are out in front of her close to her chest as her hands created a triangulated formation, fingers in contact with each other. Energy began to glow from the center point as it gave off a great amount of Force energy, enough to the point where anyone can sense it all the way back to the Great Temple. After about a good ten seconds, Serenity closed the gap between her hands, trapping the energy back within her body. She quickly knelt down and placed her hands on the ground, sending the dome like energy outward, engulfing everything in its path until it reached its limit at 20 meters from the source. A few seconds has passed after the limit as the energy began to subside. Serenity stood there, heaving as her body still can't take the effects, even after finding a more conservative way. She fell to one knee, trying to stay up. Soon, she felt arms wrap around her to support her to her feet. She looked to her right to see that Yami's helping her stand up. Even though she'd rather work this problem on her own, she accepted his help.

"Thanks, Yami," Serenity said with a smile.

Serenity turned into Yami as her head rested on his chest. She hasn't had much time with him for the past few days ever since she started training under the arts of Cornerian Jujitsu; however, she now has time to do other things since Fox will be busy figuring out how to teach Serenity the techniques more efficiently. Now that she has this free time, she wishes to spend every minute of the time she can have with the one she loves. She looked into Yami's eyes, seeing the passionate look that she always sees in his eyes. They both closed the gap between each other and let their lips connect. Despite that she's done this multiple times already, she always feels a breathtaking jolt that sends a chill down her spine, which she enjoys feeling. However, she felt Yami pull away while groaning about something. She saw that Yami fell onto one knee, holding his left arm.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

She was about to grab for his left arm to help ease what pain there is. However, that failed as not only could she not get to him, but her hand went straight through his arm. Frightened, she backed off as a mix of emotions began to cloud her mind. Yami's still in pain, yet it seems like he's doing what he can to hold back the pain. Yami got back up, holding his arm still as he not dare let go of his arm with the pressure he has on it. They both walked back to speak with Luke on this matter and see if he knows anything about this.

A few hours has passed after they told Luke what happened. Medics have been monitoring Yami to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again. Serenity was called down to a private counseling room by Krystal. She figured that Krystal could have the answers to these questions. Serenity arrived at the designated counseling room and sat down in one of the chairs along the long end in front of Krystal. Krystal looked up and began speaking at a lower tone.

"Shizuka, do you know why I called you down here?"

Serenity sat there for a minute, thinking about what it could be. Her mind kept receiving many different things, but only one stuck to her for sure.

"Is this about Yami?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, it's about what's happening to him," Krystal said. "His condition isn't anything that medicines can heal. Only Ben and my rune alchemic powers can help slow it down temporarily."

"So…it's only something that will give him temporary time to live in his own body?"

"Yes, and it also seems that his connection to this Sennen Puzzle that I've heard about is what's causing this. His soul is connected to that puzzle, so the chance of his body keeping intact is very low."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that his body won't be able to hold unless we give him another boost of Force energy. His body is only an entity that has taken solid form. Our energy helped him keep his form, and it'd be difficult to reproduce his body again if he returns to his spirit self since his spirit isn't exactly bound by the Force. If Yami decides to let us give him a temporary reprieve, then we'll do it."

Serenity sat there for a minute, understanding that if Yami returns to his spirit self and back into the Millennium Puzzle, she more than likely won't be able to see him again. Despite that, however, she'll always remember the time she had with him. She'll let Yami decide his fate as to whether or not he will return to the Puzzle or if he will stay as he is in his own body. She looked up to Krystal with a sad, but understanding look.

"If he decides to go, then…I'll accept that," Serenity said. "He can't be forced to stay or go back to being a spirit in the Puzzle. Whatever fate he decides, I'll accept it."

Krystal can tell that Serenity understands the circumstances. Whether or not she'll be able to live with this in the long run is the biggest question. From what was gathered by Fox, Serenity's emotions can be considered frail if it can be classified as that. And if that's the case, then the bonds that Serenity and Yami have made will slowly separate if that's the case. Krystal stood up out of her chair, ready to leave. Serenity did the same as well as it is a custom to stand up to those who are of a higher class.

"Shizuka, you may leave now."

Serenity bowed down in respect to Krystal and began to leave soon after. Now alone in the counseling room, she began to think about all of the possible scenarios that could happen in both cases. Her concentration is soon interrupted by the doors that opened. She looked up to see that Ben came down as she requested of him.

"Krystal, what do you need of me for?"

"It's…it's about Yami," Krystal answered. "I need you here just in case he asks for us to give him a boost of our energy."

Ben knew the situation himself and understands how urgent these things can be. However, one thing keeps coming to his mind, and it keeps bothering him as to whether or not this is a possible choice. "Sis, what if we were to use our powers to give him a full body?"

Krystal's already on her feet, slamming her hands on the table in the process. "Ben, that is too dangerous to use! That requires a living sacrifice!"

Ben figured that this would be coming, but he feels that he can defend his point. "If we do that, then we won't have to worry about using our powers to keep his body together!"

"You don't know what the end result is! There are many risks to this, and I'm not willing to sacrifice someone just for this!"

"Krystal, he's not bound to the Force like how we are! He can't hold his own body the way that others could like Yoda or Obi-Wan Kenobi, and they didn't need rune alchemy to hold their bodies together!"

"That's only a theory that can't be proven!"

"You know that this is a possibility, but you're too cautious to take risks like this!"

Krystal's patience is beginning to wane, seeing the still stubborn brother of hers talk like that still. However, there has never been a time where Ben spoke to her like that. Krystal gave up on the argument and left to use her time for other tasks that she needs to finish before the end of the day today.

With the communications room closed off to all, a certain person is taking the opportunity to speak with his new master. The plan they have will for sure take the Jedi off guard.

"Master Youkai, everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent my apprentice," Dessan responded with please. "O'Donnell should be done within the next nine to ten months."

"But, Master. If we attack now, we can take the Jedi by surprise!"

Dessan held up his four digit hand, "Thrak Yakoso, you must be patient. Even the Sith must take their time and create an opportunity to strike."

"But now is the perfect time to strike! If we do this now, then we can eliminate the Jedi and take back what was ours!"

"You will follow orders! If you dare do something to ruin this plan, then I will personally wipe you off the face of this universe!"

Thrak didn't say another word as he acknowledged Dessan's orders. He closed the channel and left the communications room.

"_If this sword is so important, then why is it that they don't do this now?"_

Thrak began to make his way to his quarters to plan for what to do to keep the Jedi under the hood.

* * *

Okay, I swear that I'm very sorry that this took so long. I've been getting things done for school and scholarship stuff that it's kinda hard to do multiple things all at once. I'll make sure that the next chapter will be good. 


	26. Consideration

Jedi Academy

Chapter 26

Consideration

A day has passed since the event with Yami's signs of his body losing its coherence came around. Yami felt that he needed more time to be able to make a decision that he feels is right for him. There are many things that he couldn't exactly do being with Yugi's body, but there are times where Yugi may need help. However, now doesn't seem to be the best situation for that since Yugi has learned how to defend himself.

Krystal has been busy with a number of reports to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and about the problems with Yami. Since the argument she had with Ben yesterday, she felt that what Ben said could be true. However, she also knew that this process is extremely dangerous, let alone how this process to a person who's barely connected to the Force will have unknown effects in the long run. As she finally finished sending her report to the Jedi Council, the door to her room opened up. She looked over her left shoulder to see Ben standing there with either a confused look or a look of guilt. She stood up, proceeding to Ben to inquire on what he wanted. She stood about an arms length apart as her emotionless expression showed through.

"What is it that you need, brother?"

Ben lowered his head, knowing that he needs to let this out now. "Krystal…I…I apologize for my rude behavior yesterday."

Krystal stood there with no change in her expression, but her mind began to become at ease from this pressure. Ben then continued with what he had to say.

"I…I know that what I said was disrespectful to you. It was wrong of me to tell a Jedi Master, especially if it's my older sister, that they're over-protective about issues that I shouldn't be arguing about."

Ben stood there, waiting for a response from Krystal. Only a few seconds has passed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing a small smile on Krystal's face.

"Ben, I am glad that you came around to tell me this," Krystal said. "To be most truthful, I actually have thought of what you said as a possibility, and I guess what you said is true about me. I was just worried that you or someone else would get hurt in the process."

Ben's mind began to become at ease as what Krystal told him made him feel better as to what Krystal's real thoughts contained of him now. "Sis, your words do comfort me."

Krystal removed her hand from Ben's shoulder, beginning to walk out to begin some lessons on the Force and how to properly use it. The teachings that she and Ben had on Cerinia are close to the same as the teachings that Luke Skywalker have been teaching. It seems that there are a few differences, but the main point is that the Force shouldn't be used as a tool to make everyday tasks easier. Doing so will only blind a person from his or her limits.

They were about to enter the lift elevator when they ran into someone that they needed to see. She began to walk quickly, but was stopped by Krystal.

"Shizuka, I need to talk to you for a minute," Krystal called.

Serenity turned around and walked back to meet with the two higher ranking Jedi. She bowed down in their respect; however, a quick one that it was.

"Shizuka, I need to speak with you about your test," Krystal said.

"Yeah, what is it about?"

"It's about your test date. The Jedi Council told me that you will be taking your test about two days earlier than anticipated. They decided that you will be allowed to do so due to your progression."

"I see." Serenity stood there for a moment, thinking about all of this. She then remembered that she had to tell her something. "Um, Yami told me that he would like to take a full body instead of a temporary bond."

Krystal and Ben both stood there shocked at what she said. It wasn't the part about what Yami asked for, but how he knew. Ben spoke up first, questioning if she knew how Yami figured this. "Shizuka…uh…how did Yami figure of this process?"

"He heard you from the room that you two were arguing in when he was passing by the counseling room. He was curious as to why you two were arguing, so he listened in. That's all he really told me."

They both stood there, shocked that someone was listening. They couldn't sense it earlier, but because it was Yami, it should be expected since his weak connection to the Force is what prevented them from seeing him, let alone the fact that they weren't paying any attention.

"If that's the decision," Krystal paused a few seconds before she gave her answer "then it will be done."

Serenity's eyes widened with joy, hearing that they accepted the request. She stood there for a moment, waiting for them to let her take her leave. Krystal noticed her standing there patiently as usual.

"Shizuka, you may leave now."

Serenity bowed to them, turned on the heel of her foot, and took off quickly to tell Yami of this. Krystal and Ben stood there as they're waiting for Serenity to be out of hearing range. Ben spoke up, questioning Krystal on her intentions.

"Krystal, do you really want to go against what you believe in?"

Krystal turned to Ben to tell him of her reasons. "It's from what you told me. Sometimes, I think I am indecisive at times with issues like this. I supposed that you are right. Maybe we should take these risks."

"However, the hardest part is finding someone who's willing to give his or her life up."

"Ben, there is more than one way of doing this."

Bewildered by this information, he asked further. "When was it that there's more than one way of doing this?"

"There isn't, Ben," Krystal said. "I just remembered the concept of recreating a body using genetic engineering, and then binding the soul to that."

"The soul bonding concept?"

"Yes. It's still considered dangerous, but its danger is minimal."

"So you still do have ideas running through your head."

"It's not that I have ideas, but I'm still remembering all the concepts of Rune Alchemy, that's all."

Krystal looked at her wrist communicator watch and noticed how much time they've wasted. Krystal and Ben took the lift up to teach the students the concept of the Jedi Code and further their knowledge on its meaning. As they're going up, however, Ben began to remember something that he can vaguely remember on Cerinia that he overheard.

"_They said that there's a possibility that another world with our techniques exists in another universe. However, that's theoretically impossible due to the fact that jumping universes hasn't been proven possible, let alone that we don't have that kind of technology."_

Serenity hurled into the quarters that she and Yami have occupied so that she can speak with him about this matter. She looked around, seeing if Yami is around. She was about to look into the bathroom when she felt something wrap around her waist. She didn't hesitate as she put her hands on top of his warm hands.

"Yami, Krystal and Ben said that they will do the process."

"So they would go through with this?"

"Yes."

Yami turned Serenity around and held her to his chest, thanking her for doing something that he barely had time to do. He couldn't leave in the middle of training, and Serenity had a great deal of free time on her hands until tomorrow when she will begin training under the arts of Cornerian Jujitsu. Yami began to think about what will happen to him with this process.

"_If I receive my own body instead of being bound by threads of the Force, then I may be able to utilize my Shadow Magic with the power of the Force. Who knows what this will do, but I have to take these risks."

* * *

_

I know this chapter was short, but I have a great deal of things to do, so it's kind of hard to keep up with school and writing fanfiction (let alone that I always end up with writer's blocks). I also don't have much time to diddle dawdle with things, so I can't really go into detail of the process since this is getting to be long and tedious. Besides, you all want to know what Wolf and the Sith Syndicate are planning, right?


	27. Cornerian Jujitsu and the Force

Jedi Academy

Chapter 27

Cornerian Jujitsu and the Force

A week has passed since the successful recreation of Yami's body. The process took only three days, which saved a great deal of time for Yami to prepare for his test. They would've thought that giving him darker skin would make him more Egyptian like since they know that he previously was a Pharaoh, but they figured that keeping his appearance the way it is would be fine, let alone that the process would've taken a little longer to change the color pigmentation. Researchers at the Jedi Academy took numerous tests on him to make sure that his body functions normally and that he still has the same attunement in the Force. It seems that he now has a stronger connection than before to the Force, but not completely connected, however. Everything else, from his training to his mental stability, is normal.

Bakura finally came out of his room a day after Yami's successful body development. He seemed to have become attuned once again to the Force and felt that he can control his emotions. However, he also announced that he would never again love anyone. He'd rather live his life without love than to go back re-living the pain of losing people he falls in love with. Serenity was close to classifying him with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, but she felt that that condition would've been too harsh. Azuru came around to the Great Temple to run a few tests on Bakura and felt the same way that Serenity did. Bakura still has some nightmares about it, but these nightmares aren't haunting him as badly as they did before he came out of exile.

Fox began training Serenity again in Cornerian Jujitsu about five days ago. This time, as he can see, Serenity is progressing at a better pace than before. Instead of taking more time explaining how to use certain techniques, he set up a holo-projected video system to show her the techniques with a holocron. She seems to be able to absorb the knowledge much better with seeing how the techniques are done rather than having them explained to her. Fox still is worried about Serenity not on a physical state, but on an emotional state. He can sense feelings of restraint from a certain desire. That certain desire would be crossing the line if she were to let herself succumb to it. However, he can't stop her if this is something that she wishes for, and he doesn't have any right to do so as she can choose what she wishes to do.

Since yesterday, Yami has been granted the rank of Jedi Knight as he passed the Force Comprehension and the Combat Skills test. Force Comprehension was a breeze for Yami. The Combat Skills test, he was very lucky to survive the time limit. Klayik Turiox is no pushover when it comes to this, but Yami's attunement to the Force helped him hold a strong defense. Not only that, but the use of Force powers helped him as well as to being able to fend off Klayik and his deadly techniques.

With no one in the training rooms during after hours, this is the perfect time for Fox to test Serenity as to how much she has learned of Cornerian Jujitsu from watching holocrons. He stood on a mat in front of Serenity, ready to test her.

"Okay, Serenity. I want to see how much you've learned," Fox said. "I need to know so that I can evaluate you on your performance."

"Okay," Serenity responded as she set herself up on the mat.

She stood firmly in a fighter stance that obviously shows for grapple. Fox stood there as well, waiting for Serenity to come at him, just like how he usually is. The problem with this is that they'd end up waiting for hours upon hours before the first would strike. This time, Fox decided to strike first if neither would take the initiative. And so, they waited there for a few seconds.

Just as Fox was going to take the initiative, Serenity is already on the assault. She already has her arm back in a palm striking position as she advances on Fox. Within her reach, she thrust the palm of her hand at Fox. In reality, this attack can kill someone if struck at the right spot; but in this case, Serenity is holding back to prevent death. And because she's holding back, Fox managed to dodge the attack with ease. Even if she didn't hold back, he would've dodged the attack. Fox began to spin clockwise into a right leg roundhouse heel kick. Like Serenity, he's also holding back to prevent serious injury or death. Just as Fox came half way in his spin, he jumped up, extending his right leg for Serenity's head. He could tell that his strike just barely missed, seeing the surprised look on Serenity's face as she managed to lean backward a little, letting his powerful kick fly over her. Fox landed firmly on the ground, mentally noting his vulnerability after the use of a roundhouse heel kick.

"_Upon landing, there's a point where the user is vulnerable for a short amount of time. Within that time, the opponent has that one opportunity to strike. Then again, there's always a way to get out of these predicaments, depending on the strike form."  
_

He just barely looked up to see Serenity charging at him. She began to lift her knee, ready to use her knee to strike him. Fox rolled to his left, dodging the strike as he could see that Serenity left herself wide open. Fox came up from behind still in the crouching position. He quickly placed one hand over the front of Serenity's neck and the other behind her legs at the joints of her knees. Using the two opposite forces, Fox managed to sweep Serenity off of her feet into a backflip formation, but one that doesn't allow much freedom for the person.

Serenity noted the technique as she can feel the spinning force, sensing where the ground would come and how much more force she would have to apply to land on her feet. Not only is she turning herself upright, but she also has a good grip on Fox's arm. She landed on her feet, bringing Fox's arm around to cause him to be leaning backward from the pressure on his left arm. In that one instant that Serenity had, she made a strong yank at Fox's arm, causing him to fly into a backflip. Fortunately for Serenity, her attempt worked, leaving Fox open on the ground face up, or so she assumed. Fox managed to wrap his legs around Serenity's, locking her legs in his. He used his right leg to force Serenity to fall face first to the ground. Fox quickly scrambled to his feet as Serenity did the same as well.

Both stood there in a stalemate, not moving an inch.

Serenity had many thoughts of what she would try to do, but everything she would do, Fox would counter with a technique that he taught her or she doesn't know of yet. However, she does remember something that she just learned from Falco. He told her about a small trick with switching from one discipline to another to keep her opponents guessing. Since Tae-Kwon-Do and Cornerian Jujitsu have different styles and some of the disciplines of techniques are different, she can possibly keep switching to throw Fox off guard. Serenity took a step back as her left side began to face Fox. However, Fox could tell that Serenity is up to something.

"_That stance would be for the jaw breaker, but her stance isn't right. I know that it's a trap. Solution: Spring the trap."_

Fox began to charge in, wanting to know what Serenity is up to. Something about her stance reminds him of something, but the memory of it is vague. He began to realize what Serenity has in store, and is prepared for it.

Serenity began to lean back into a jaw breaker, or so what would've been the jaw breaker. She stopped her kick mid way and threw a right fore knuckle punch, swinging with full force. What she didn't note is how basic that trick is, which, in turn, caused Serenity to not realize that Fox already dodged the attack. She managed to sense him at the last moment to her left, but a moment too late. Fox's legs locked around Serenity's neck from her left side. He began to turn his body with such force that it forced Serenity off of her feet into a front flip. He managed to throw Serenity to the ground head first with the corkscrew headlock, ending the duel. Luckily for him, he held back to prevent Serenity's skull from shattering, despite that the mat on the ground beneath them is there to absorb some of the shock. He got back up, checking to see if Serenity is okay. Seeing that Serenity is curled up in the fetal position, holding her head, he can tell that she's in a great deal of pain.

"Not used to landing on your head, aren't you?" Fox asked.

Serenity looked up, seeing that Fox is kneeling by her side. "I'll be fine."

"Still, I'm going to check you for any injuries."

Fox began to scan her head with his wrist communicator as it has a basic system scanner for threatening injuries. The scan came up negative, letting Fox relax. Serenity sat up again, doing her best to not think about the pain, yet she still rubs her head to ease the pain.

Fox spoke up, "Do you want to know why your trick didn't work?"

Serenity looked to Fox, wanting to know how the trick didn't work on him that well. "I would like to know how you knew what I was doing before I could react."

"It's because Lauren tried the same thing on me one time. Instead of me dodging it, she managed to pull that trick on me. From then on, she couldn't pull that trick on me again."

"I see…so it's a trick that you've experienced before?"

"Yeah, so is a number of other stuff that you probably don't know of yet."

Serenity sat there, letting this absorb into her mind. She needs to understand the concept of stance shifting as well as reading the person's next move.

One other thing bothered her, which relates more with Fox than herself. "Fox, I've always wondered about something."

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"It's…about your powers: Zero-Shift and Mirror Force. I've noticed that you rarely use those techniques when you could easily use it on me or on others when you have the chance."

Fox sat there, knowing her curiosity. He began talking, answering her question. "For Zero-Shift, the technique is really not what you think. The technique isn't just an increase of speed, but it's also a surprise attack situation. In a sense, I can fly over a cliff to another, but the technique requires me to constantly use my Force energy, let alone that I can only travel in a straight line. It's not too terribly bad, but combining that with the concentration needed to find the next target has a very small frame of time."

"But I've seen you in situations where Zero-Shift would be necessary, but you still don't use it."

"That's where it gets to be interesting. If I'm not doing too well or if I don't have much time left to take care of a task, I will use Zero-Shift as a last ditch effort. However, if it's simply fighting multiple enemies, I won't use it to conserve my energy if I can avoid it."

"And what about Mirror Force."

Fox sat there for a minute, thinking about that technique. "Well, there's actually something about it that you need to know."

Serenity sat at her position patiently, waiting for Fox to explain the use of Mirror Force.

"The reason why I don't use it is because of what is coming at me. It'd be pointless to waste my energy on such a technique against blaster fire. Plus, there have been times where I have used it against non-Force based energy, such as Yami's shadow magic. I can't hold Mirror Force up that well against such a technique if it doesn't exist in the Force. If Yami combined his shadow magic with the power of the Force, then I can last for hours upon hours absorbing the energy into a powerful counterattack just as long as the flow of Force energy is present. If it isn't Force based, then it takes up more of my energy to hold Mirror Force together."

"And…that's the reason why you don't use those much?"

"That's right. And that's why I've always told you to not use Divine Light so much because of how it wastes a great deal of Force energy. Lauren used that technique a few times before her death, but she only used that technique by mistake the first couple of times. She never did remember what she did until the last time she used it. She realized its destructive force and didn't use it unless the situation would call for it, which never did come until it was too late."

"I see."

"Serenity, promise me that you won't use that again unless you need to. Don't even train for it because there isn't much you can do to change it at this point. What you have is what you'll have to live with."

"…I promise."

Serenity stood up again, bowing to Fox as he did to her. She turned and left for her room to rest up for tomorrow's schedule. Fox's words kept echoing in her mind, reminding her to not do anything further with Divine Light. At this point, she even feels that her training to improve Divine Light is getting nowhere.

Fox would've left if it hadn't been for what he felt just as Serenity left. He can feel her restraint on her desires slowly slipping as each day passes. Sooner or later, Serenity wouldn't be able to resist any longer.

"_And if she does slip from this, then we won't know the end result of what would happen. But I'm sure that she's smart enough to not fall victim to her own emotions."_


	28. Driven Curiosity

Jedi Academy

Chapter 28

Driven Curiosity

A week has gone by as Fox finished his analysis with the teaching of Cornerian Jujitsu to a human. The analysis shows that the techniques can be taught to a human, but the strategies needed to teach them is difficult, let alone that Cornerians and Bothans are the only races that can comprehend and perfect the techniques behind Cornerian Jujitsu. Fox understands that teaching Serenity these techniques would've been hard if she wasn't as athletic as she is now, despite that she doesn't have a background in sports.

The Academy recently began to start a new program in which the Jedi Padawan will take the time to teach each other in the training arena on the Force and battle tactics. The setup puts each Padawan into groups that matches their own skill levels in combat and abilities in the Force. Serenity was put in the lower levels in the Force section, and with a bit of help from some of the other Padawan, she managed to become more attuned with the Force. However, in the battle section she couldn't be classified because of her skills being more superior to the other Padawan learners. In turn, she decided to help those that need help in swordsmanship.

Three hours has passed since the shift ended for training. Fox, Krystal, Falco, Kelly, Al, Onett, and Klayik are in the cafeteria talking about the student's progression with this new program.

"From what I can tell," Onett began "the students seem to be improving as they teach each other what they know and what they don't know."

"I will agree with that," Kelly said. "As a trainer, I can tell that the students are beginning to improve."

"And what about your apprentice, Fox?" Al asked.

"Her offensive combat styles are beginning to improve, yet they still need work," Fox explained. "Her Force powers, however, have begun to improve as she began to learn from other students."

"Is this something that would've been expected, or no?" Falco questioned.

Kelly spoke up on this matter. "From my experience, I haven't seen anyone progress as quickly as Shizuka. However, Ryou Bakura and Yami Yuugi were able to take the test since their skills were at an exceptional level, let alone that they were of age."

"To be of age brings a great deal of responsibilities, especially when one is a Jedi," Krystal said.

"My analysis shows that she could possibly take the test soon if she wanted to," Klayik said. "However, there's also the fact that she isn't of age yet. Ever since the ruling of the age to become a Jedi Knight eight years ago, the mental stability among the Jedi Knights has changed. Lisa was the last person to become a Jedi Knight under the age of 18. The other Jedi Padawan has to wait until they're of age."

"However," Al began "there may be times where a special case can be made. If the padawan has been training for all of his or her life, then they should be allowed to take the test if they're ready."

Fox was about to add to that comment when they heard the doors to the cafeteria opened. They all looked over to see Serenity standing there, arms barely shaking as if she's famished or something, which isn't the case. He can tell that there's an inner conflict within Serenity about something. Fox stood up, calling out to her.

"Serenity, do you need something?"

Serenity kept silent for a few seconds, building up the courage to speak. She finally said, "May I speak to Kelly alone?"

Fox looked over to Kelly, who acknowledged the request. Kelly stood out of her chair and proceeded with Serenity. The others watched as Kelly and Serenity walked out to take their conversation away from the others.

Klayik leaned towards Falco, curious about the situation as he asked in a quiet voice. "Any clue what that was about?"

Falco leaned to Klayik and answered back. "I have no clue."

Fox could only stand there as he can already tell what questions Serenity wanted to ask. Instead of going back to the others, he decided to go to the courtyard to meditate on the situation.

Kelly led Serenity down a hallway, listening to Serenity's questions while answering them as best as possible. Some of the questions are to her concern, but a few others seem ludicrous.

"_It's as if she's just babbling about random subjects to work up her courage to ask something important to her. Then again, I can't speak for her."_

Serenity finished asking a question that concerns one of the techniques that she's learning now, which is the technique of Battoujitsu. She wanted Kelly's personal opinion on the attack.

"My personal opinion on that technique is that I won't use it. I'm not the type to take chances like that. I know a few things about the use of the technique, but I can't use it as skillfully as Fox can. That's why I don't like using that technique."

Serenity stopped in the middle of the hallway as the feint echoes of lightsabers clashing filled the hallways. Kelly noticed Serenity, wondering what she really wanted.

"Shizuka, I know that you're hiding something, so please tell me what you want."

Serenity seemed hesitant in Kelly's eyes, wanting to avoid the question, but Serenity also appears to be forcing herself to ask the question that she wanted to ask.

"Um…can you…tell me…about…a certain ruling?"

"Which one?"

Serenity's breathing began to increase as her heart is pounding at her chest. Sweat began to form on her face, muscles began to tighten, and her mind felt like it was splitting in two from this tension. She finally gathered enough courage to ask.

"Is there something…about…sexual relations?"

Both stood there in silence as the feint echoes of lightsabers clashing disappeared. Kelly didn't want to think that she heard Serenity ask a question like that. However, those words began to echo in her mind, pulling her away from reality. Kelly simply shook that off and answered Serenity's question.

"There's really no technical ruling against sexual relations. If someone begins to take up prostitution, which we haven't had that kind of a problem here, then they will immediately be expelled from the Jedi Order. It's the same with rape. If someone raped a person, then that person will be expelled immediately. If you want more details, I suggest that you speak with someone else on this situation."

"Why?"

"Just because I'm in a relation with someone, so I can easily give biased views. If you want more information, speak with Master Marlene on this situation. If you don't have that kind of time, then you can always speak with Master Luke on this matter."

"…Thanks."

Serenity turned to leave to open a communication relay to Coruscant. However, Kelly placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, causing her to stop walking.

"I just need to ask you one question."

Kelly knew that a question like this is too personal, but there's something that bothers her. "Why are you asking these questions to me?"

Serenity stood there, not turning to look at Kelly. "…I wasn't comfortable with asking the others. You're really the only other person I could've trusted to speak with on this matter that's around here."

Kelly let Serenity go, knowing that it isn't her business to invade someone's privacy unless something in the Jedi Code may be being violated. Kelly turned around to be with the others to discuss the matters.

The courtyard serves as a perfect place to meditate as the peaceful surroundings helps one become more attune with the Force. Fox sat on the ground with his legs crossed in front of him. He's in deep meditation, concentrating to speak with Lauren through the Force.

"_Lauren, are you sure that's what you're feeling?"_

"_Yes, there's a powerful aura that's flowing around here. I don't know what it is, but I know that it's evil."_

"_And you said that this happened recently?"_

"_Yes. Nothing in the Force has been disturbed. However, if the source of this aura comes to where we are, then there will be a trail of death left behind."_

"_You're referring to the prophecy, right?"_

"_Yes. It may be that this one is true, unlike all of the other prophecies."_

"_We have little details on this old saying, except for what we have. 'If the evil aura of destruction comes to our galaxy, a trail of death will follow it.' I never really did believe in prophecies."_

"_Fox, you'll have to be prepared. This can happen anytime, giving the Sith Syndicate a chance to take this weapon of destruction and destroy what we all have worked so hard for."_

"_But with no information of what this 'world' is, we can't determine the source of this evil aura. We'll have to hope for the best."_

"…_Fox…I'll trust you on this one."_

"_I have one more request. Let Serenity choose her path. She deserves a chance to choose how she takes her life now."_

"…_Understood. I won't interfere with Serenity's desires anymore. I, too, feel that she deserves a chance."_


	29. Broken Promise

Jedi Academy

Chapter 29

Broken Promise

Serenity has been waiting for a day now to meet with Jedi Master Marlene Zoal to speak on her questions. Her questions have been bouncing around in her head for quite some time now. Luckily, Marlene is coming along with some of the students of the Jedi Temple who are coming as transfer students. Marlene's job is to transport them to Yavin IV's Jedi Academy safely, but Marlene said that she has some time to speak with Serenity.

After walking around the Great Temple numerous times, the ship from Coruscant finally arrived, which holds Falco's mentor in it. Serenity stood her ground as the shuttle landed. The students began to march out of the shuttle and into the Academy through the hangar entrance. Marlene came out of the shuttle last. Serenity went up to Marlene, and gave a small bow to her, which is more like a small head bob. Serenity knew that a bow like that would've been disrespectful to those of higher ranks, but Marlene did request that people didn't bow to her as much anymore.

Marlene stood there, ready to speak with Serenity. "Jedi Padawan Shizuka Jounouchi. What is it that you ask for?"

"I wish to know more about the ruling on sexual relations if you wouldn't mind telling me about it," Serenity said.

Marlene requested for Serenity to follow by a simple hand gesture to take this conversation to a private area. Acknowledging the request, Serenity began to follow. Marlene and Serenity both are walking next to each other in a slow stride. Comparing heights, Marlene easily over towers Serenity as Marlene's height is just under Falco's. Marlene then began to speak when she felt that they were far enough from open ears.

"To tell you the truth, there isn't an exact ruling on sexual relations. Our ruling on that is almost the same as the New Republic's ruling. I'm sure that Kelly told you a few of them."

Serenity looked to Marlene and answered. "She did, and I decided to research a little more on it. I understand what isn't allowed, but what's been troubling me is…what would happen if I did…um…"

"Sleep with the one you love?" Marlene questioned. "That depends on what you do about it from there, whether it becomes constant or on occasion. We do what we can to have the younger students avoid such thoughts. We're more concerned about their innocence than we are with telling them the truth. Very few students do end up learning about these things, but only one has been expelled because of it."

"I see. So, there isn't anything against sex before marriage?"

"Believe me; I've heard my share of these stories coming up probably once every month on average. Sometimes, there are times that I don't hear anything for a while. It's one of those situations that can occur anytime."

"I see."

"Heck, I've even heard from Kelly about what she and Al have done."

Serenity couldn't help but speak under her breath. "A little too much information."

They both began to walk for quite some time without saying a word. Serenity thought that she would have a great deal to talk about, but no other questions seem to be coming to her now. Marlene decided to break the silence.

"There's actually something that you should know that I find funny."

Serenity looked to Marlene, seeing a grin on her face. Serenity then asked, "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered Azuru talking about you. Remember when he was examining you?"

"Yes, why?"

"To be most truthful, he managed to use reverse psychology on you."

Serenity stopped in her tracks after hearing that. She, a psychologist, couldn't tell that the person examining her was using reverse psychology. This didn't register to her very well.

Marlene turned around to see Serenity lost in her own thoughts. Marlene then spoke up. "You're probably going to ask what was true and what wasn't. Either way, I'll just tell you. He actually lied to you, saying that your heart has taken a great deal of stress, but is healing. The truth is that it only picks up the frequencies of what you're feeling, well…theoretically speaking. He picked up the readings of you having affectionate feelings towards someone, and decided to encourage you. He knew he could easily trick you into thinking what the instrument he uses does, but he didn't expect it to be that easy."

"So…you're saying that…I don't have what it takes to be considered a psychologist?"

"It's not that you're a bad psychologist, but he said that you probably were under a great deal of stress. Theoretically, that would probably be true."

"Oh…I see." Serenity stood there for a minute, thinking about how much closer she has become with Yami. She may think that she should thank Azuru later. However, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind for later. She needed to focus on what's going on now. Speaking of which, she wanted to ask Marlene something. "I need to ask something that may be a little personal."

Marlene didn't move a step; she only asked, "What is it that you wish to ask?"

Serenity then continued with her query. "Um, what are you to Falco? I mean, he has spoken highly of you when I asked about you."

It didn't take long for Marlene to think of an answer as she began to speak her thoughts on Falco. "Well, I must say that he has gotten better over the years rather than before when we met. He still is quite arrogant and is still hot-headed." Marlene slightly turned away, feeling ashamed of what she's saying. "Then again, why should I say that? I was just like him when I began to train in the actual arts of the Jedi. Over the years, however, I did get quite a bit better."

"In my opinion, I'd say that you're better in the attitude department," Serenity commented. "From the time that I met him to now, I can tell that he is quite the hot-headed bird."

"I see. To be most truthful, he and I do have somewhat of a connection. To me, he's like the little brother that I probably could never have."

Marlene began to walk back after seeing the amount of time that has passed. Serenity also realized this as well, as she needed to return to the temple to begin training again. Marlene met pace with Serenity, realizing something through the Force. _"I see…that's why you asked me all of those questions about sexual relations…"_

Just as they returned to see the Temple in full view, Marlene stopped Serenity, and began to speak. "Before you run off to training, I need to ask you this one question."

Serenity stood there, wondering what Marlene needed to ask. "What is it?"

"I presume that you asked me these questions for a reason. I know of your relationship with Yami; I just need to know this one thing. How long have you two been sharing your relationship for?"

It took Serenity a few seconds to do the math right, and answered, "I believe it's been six months since we both began to share our feelings. Why do you ask?"

Serenity noticed that Marlene is chuckling about something. Marlene couldn't help but try not to laugh about it. "It figures."

"What does?"

"The average statistic for a Jedi to begin sexual activity is actually six months on an average basis after beginning to date. And believe me, I was one of the Jedi Knights who researched that."

Serenity looked down, embarrassed to know that Marlene figured. "I guess you know then, don't you?"

Marlene placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, assuring her about the situation. "It's not that it's a bad thing. A relationship needs to sink in before anything. If you think that you can take the responsibility, then you're allowed to do as you please. I know that you're not an adult yet, but it's not like it isn't common for the Jedi your age to begin."

Even though embarrassed, Serenity began to smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Marlene began to walk to the shuttle until she remembered something important. Marlene turned around and spoke up. "Oh, and don't tell anyone else about what I feel for Falco! That's something that only he and I hold secret!"

"I won't; I promise!" Serenity said.

Marlene entered the shuttle to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant so that she can get back to the Jedi Council to discuss on some issues that have been coming up. To Serenity, those issues didn't matter much to her. Serenity began to think to herself. _"Maybe…maybe tonight…"_

Curfew has already come around as the Temple's many halls are now empty. Serenity and Yami already agreed upon starting what they've been resisting for the past two months. Serenity didn't care whether or not she begins before she's an adult. Yami is concerned not only for starting this before Serenity's an adult, but for how Joey would react if he ever found out.

"Serenity, are you sure you want to go through with this? This may not be the best time to start."

"Yami, I've been waiting for a while now, and I think we know each other pretty well by now. We know each other's strengths, weaknesses, and feelings. I'm sure that we'll be okay."

"If Joey were to find out, then there may be problems."

"I know…but he can't control the change that we're going through. He has to learn how to accept it."

"He's been fine for now, but you do have-"

"That is only a reminder. Sometimes…these things happen. We can't always keep our promises. This is a promise I know that I can't keep."

Morning came as Fox has been sitting in the middle of the training room meditating on last night. He couldn't sleep because of what he began to feel in Yami and Serenity's quarters. He usually can sleep through this, but this situation is different.

"_I know what Joey would've probably felt, but I have no say in this. I told Lauren to let Serenity choose her path. I couldn't stop it, nor do I have the authority to do so. I'm only to keep Serenity on that narrow path. But it seems as if she didn't sway one bit. And I'm proud of her that she is this strong."_

Within Serenity and Yami's quarters, not a sound can be heard. Yami and Serenity have been sleeping in each other's arms after being exhausted from last night. Articles of clothing lie beside the bed, neither folded nor scattered about, as a broken ring rests on top of the pile of clothes.


	30. As Her Name Implies

Sorry for taking so long; had a long writer's block. I should note that I have reinstated (I think I have the wrong word) the anonymous reviews.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 30

As Her Name Implies

_It's been over a year since Serenity, Yami, and Bakura began to train at the Jedi Academy. Through that time, I'm impressed as to how much they've progressed over that small period of time. Yami and Bakura have already become Jedi Knights, which many of the Jedi Knights, including me, are baffled by their quick progression. My apprentice, Serenity Wheeler, or Shizuka Jounouchi to others, hasn't reached the rank of Jedi Knight quite yet._

_I took a week off and went to Serenity's mother's house to see if I can find anything about how she treated Serenity and such, just to see if what I thought was correct. What I found was interesting. I found a log book that contains entries during the time that Serenity lived with her mother. The entries contain information that hints at her fighting against her own conscience. It seems like she was also seeing a psychiatrist to get help because of voices in her head. They put her on medication for schizophrenia, which I find that to be helping her until this other sub-conscience took over for good about 5 years after the move. This does prove my theory of a Sith getting to her first to be correct._

_I did show Serenity the log entries, which she took the time to read over what has been happening. She then put herself into exile for a few days, locked away in her own room. Of course, Yami was the only person who could go in. After Serenity came out, she told me that she regrets every bit of her hatred towards her mother now after reading that diary. However, this does prove every theory of pent up hatred will twist the stories from the truth. Master Skywalker came and told us about how he knew of this long before I went on my search. It seems like this information was concealed from me, but I don't know why._

_I called Yugi and the other's to come on over to the Academy to watch Serenity take her test, that is if they could. I don't know how Mokuba did it, but even Seto decided to come along. I'm also sure that they'd all be glad to see Sugeroku once again. I even feel delighted to see him again._

_Serenity already went through the Force Comprehension test since she figured to do the one she can't do so well first. She did, as I predicted, failed to pass the test. She knew that this would happen as well, and decided to take the Gravity Wall as her last test. Ever since she failed the Force Comprehension test, she's been preparing for the Gravity Wall and the Combat test. She decided to take the Combat test as soon as Yugi and the others came, which is estimated to be in a day or two. They would've come yesterday, but she felt that their presence at the Force Comprehension exam would distract her. I can't understand that part of it myself at all, but that's something that's not my business to know._

_I'm concerned to what Master Skywalker has told me. He told me that Serenity's opponent will be Thrak Yakoso with a few hand selected others of his choice. I am glad, however, that Luke restricted the choices to being people who are willing to do combat with Serenity. I don't know how many other combatants Thrak will choose, nor do I know if Serenity is restricted in some way._

_On other notes, Marlene Zoal has told me over a communication relay that the remnants of the Empire have joined the New Republic. Lucky for us that we had at least a few Imperial Grand Moffs in the New Republic to help give support for the Imperials that are siding with us. If it hadn't been for them, the remnants wouldn't have had a chance to join us. And with them on our side, our forces are at a greater advantage over the Sith Syndicate. What concerns me is what they told us. The remnants said that the Sith Syndicate tried to assassinate the remnants. However, a good chunk of them managed to escape with their lives._

_My main concern at the moment is what Lauren told me through the Force. I don't know if what she's saying is true, but I'm being aware of my surroundings to make sure that nothing comes to a surprise. Somehow…I feel as if this prophecy may be true as I even began to feel this dark energy, yet it's impossible to pinpoint the location. For now, I should be focusing on Serenity._

_Further updates will be put into later logs…if I get to them._

Fox set down his pad, finished with the log that he's been working on. He knows that this is supposed to be a daily habit to do, but he's been putting that off for quite some time since his last log from the beginning of the invasion on Earth. He got up, ready to teach Serenity further in the technique of Battoujutsu.

Two days has passed, and no sign of anyone coming around to the planet's orbit. Serenity has been waiting on her day off today, hoping to see Joey once again. All communications with him have been cut off since his call to Kashyyyk. Now, she can tell him all about the time she had here in the Academy.

Radar scanners began to go off, picking up a Mon Calamari class Star Cruiser. Serenity's face lit up, knowing that it has to be the Star Cruiser that Joey's stationed on. Not only that, but they decided to pick everyone up on the same Star Cruiser!

"_Joey, Yugi, Téa, Mai, Mokuba, Seto, Sugeroku, Tristan, Duke…they'll all be here!"_

She couldn't help but let her excitement get to her as she let out a loud cheer, causing her to lose balance in the chair that she's been sitting in. She failed to regain her balance, tipping over backwards. Her head landed on the hard concrete floor as everyone can hear the chair crashing to the ground. Everyone in the communication room peered over to where Serenity is, laughing at her fall. Serenity started to rub the back of her head to ease the pain. She got up and bowed to the others, apologizing for her disturbance.

"Sorry for that. I got over-excited."

Serenity quickly left the room, feeling embarrassed about the incident. However, the joy she's feeling in her heart overtook those feelings of embarrassment as she began to cheer some more; running down the halls in the process. She began to run through the hangar, full of energy. Everyone in there thought that she has lost it, but hearing her reaction changed their thoughts as she kept chanting that they're here.

Serenity went through the hangar doors to meet her friends that she couldn't speak to for a long time. She looked up only to see something to weaken her smile slightly. All of her energy that she had disappeared as she's looking at the bottom side of what appears to be a dragon type of shape. Its blue exterior began to remind her of only one thing.

"_Don't tell me that Seto Kaiba wasted billions of dollars to create that hunk of metal…"_

Serenity stood there with a look of annoyance as the shuttle landed. Serenity took one good look at it and can only think of one thing to describe it.

"Seto Kaiba's usual trademark…the Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

Serenity can already tell that the shuttle was built from the design of a Rebel Transport ship. This does provide a great deal of space in the shuttle; but because it's so bulky from the external design, it cannot fit into the Yavin IV Great Temple hangar. The mouth of the Blue Eyes modeled shuttle opened up, revealing a walkway and the inside cargo space in the shuttle. Inside the shuttle everyone is there, except for Seto and Mokuba. Joey already started to run from the platform straight for Serenity. Joey wrapped his arms around Serenity, swinging her around in the process. He didn't feel anything from Serenity except for a stiff body. He removed his arms from her and looked to her face only to see something that appears to be a look of disapproval.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

Serenity pointed to the shuttle he came in and asked, "What the hell is up with that load of sith spit?"

Joey looked behind him, seeing that Seto is there hearing it. Seto stepped forward, answering, "It's Kaiba Corp's trademark, so don't go around calling it a piece of junk! I put a lot of time into these things and re-modified the exterior of multiple Rebel Transport ships!"

Everyone can tell that Seto's words caught Serenity off-guard as she stood there with no comment on that. Seto then spoke up again with his cold glare glued to Serenity. "Look, I never wanted to see your little test in the first place. Mokuba wanted to see you take this test of yours, so I had to go with him."

Seto walked back into the shuttle to work on some of his projects he's been working on for Kaiba Corp. until he has to go see the test. The others, however, went up to Serenity and greeted her. Yugi spoke up through the commotion, wanting to ask Serenity something. "Hey, I heard that you're doing one of your tests soon. Is that true?"

Serenity turned to the still short Yugi. She can see that he's grown at least a little bit more than the last time that she saw him, but it's not any more than 4 inches. "Yes, I'll be taking my combat exam soon. They want me down there when you guys come."

Tristan came up and said, "So, let's go then!"

Serenity could only stand there to see everyone else but Mokuba go in. One good look at Mokuba, and Serenity already figured that he's become much older and a bit more mature than last time. He went up to Serenity, and spoke with a noticed change in the pitch of his voice. "How have you been?"

Serenity began to speak to Mokuba, wanting to know more about him after not seeing him for a year. "It's been fine. I noticed that you did mature quite a bit during the time I was gone."

"Yeah, Seto barely noticed it until maybe a few months ago. He was gone on a long business trip and came back, noticing the change in my voice. He wasn't surprised at all, but he did comment on it."

"Well, that's Seto for you. He's always like that. You're still vice-president of Kaiba Corp., right?"

"Yeah. I can't abandon my brother to do his work on his own. He's always occupied with business, and I decided to become a first response officer as well to help Seto."

Serenity and Mokuba started to walk in, going to the training hall for Serenity to begin her test. While they walked, Serenity and Mokuba have been talking on various subjects.

"Just one thing bothers me. Can you explain to me how Yugi and Seto became Brigadier Generals within such a short period of time?"

"It's easy. In the New Republic, Brigadier General is generally a rank for the tacticians. The New Republic desperately needed Brigadier Generals, which they were given that rank. Tristan, Joey, and Duke have all moved from being in the New Republic Naval force to the New Republic Air Force. It's kind of funny how some ranks in the New Republic are combined compared to the military ranks we're used to learning back on Earth."

"Okay. What rank do you stand at now?"

"They decided to try to move me to Brigadier General, but I wanted to stay out of the tactician area. I stayed with the rank of Colonel so that I just stick with commanding a battalion."

"I see."

Serenity stopped, standing at the large door that leads to her test. Mokuba stood there for a couple of seconds before asking. "Uh…Serenity, what are you waiting for?"

"For Fox. He has the code to let me in. I'm not allowed to be in the training hall until the other Jedi Knights are finished examining the room for any possibilities for foul play."

It didn't take long for Fox to open the doors to the training hall. Just as Mokuba was about to walk in, Fox blocked his path. "Mokuba, you're not allowed on ground level. I'll have one of the Jedi to show you the way to the upper levels."

Fox called over one of the Jedi to show Mokuba the way to the upper area where the wall bounded skyway is mounted. Serenity stepped through the doors, walking to the center of the training hall. A number of Jedi Knights stood along the boundary lines: Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight Al Maddox, Jedi Knight Kelly Yander, Jedi Master Marlene Zoal, Jedi Knight Klayik Turiox, and even Jedi Master Thay'lan Hakunsre. Others varied from Yami, Bakura, Onett, and some Jedi Padawan. As Serenity examined the training hall, she can tell that the area for combat has been increased, but for whatever reason is unknown. Fox, on the other hand, doesn't like the looks of things.

"_The combat area is larger than the time I took my test. However, mine was modified because of…"_

Fox lost his train of thought as the doors to another section of the training area opened up. Not only did Thrak come through the door as one of the duelists, but so did nine other Jedi. This also included Jedi Masters Garena Alzok and Phoro Gamoro. All of the other Jedi stood there surprised. They know that Serenity is renowned for her defensive combat, but they don't know her potential against 10 Jedi. She has fought against five, but she barely lasts for eight minutes.

Thrak stepped forward, speaking out to Serenity. "Padawan Jounouchi. You will be fighting me and these nine other Jedi for your test. I have hand selected them, and have regulated the conditions. The time limit will be ten minutes. Failing to complete the test within that time will void your exams."

Many of the Jedi along the sidelines began to speak among themselves. Never has there been a test for this long, or has it had this condition. Thrak spoke up again, and said, "However, you are allowed to use any of the weapons that you possess, just as long as they are set to stun. The only weapon you're not allowed to use would be your Gunblade. Finally, you aren't allowed to leave the borderline for more than three seconds, which is the regulated time. Be thankful that I'm being lenient about that."

Serenity stood there, not caring whether or not these Jedi are here to actually test her or if they have something against her. She only sees them as her opponents and nothing more or less. The only person she's most concerned about is the male human Jedi Knight Eriphon Xionen. _"It's been said that he has the fastest form in Battoujutsu, which exceeds Fox's level. I guess I will see this for myself whether or not these rumors are true."_

Eriphon stood there in the stance for Battoujutsu. However, the form isn't exactly perfect. Serenity put her hand on her lightsaber as well, ready to counter-attack. She can already sense the desperation coming off of Joey, who's been worried ever since she took step into the training room.

Joey couldn't keep to himself as his arms have been shaking the whole time since he saw Serenity enter the training room to take her test. No matter how much he'd like to see her become a Jedi Knight, he's still worried that this may be too much for her. Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring him of her safety. Joey turned to him, seeing that look of confidence; the same look he sees in Tristan's eyes on the battlefield.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, okay?" Tristan said.

"If you had a little sister like I do and have a strong relationship with her, then I'd bet you'd be worried as well if she was in the same situation."

Sugeroku overheard the conversation and decided to speak his mind. "Joey, your sister should be okay. I may not know her as well as you do, but I do have confidence in her."

Téa came up as well, "You should understand that your sister is very strong. I heard that she's become quite the weapon specialist."

Joey doesn't want to argue anymore as he'd rather watch his sister take her test. He knows that this is the moment of truth, whether or not she has a chance at becoming a Jedi Knight.

Down below, everyone along the sideline could only watch as the ten duelists will be fighting against Serenity all at the same time. Even in these conditions, Serenity has very little chances as these Jedi are some of the top combatants at the Jedi Temple. Thrak turned to Fox, noticing the fear for his padawan.

"McCloud, I believe you have been in the same situation…except for the fact that everything here is at half, is that correct?"

Fox's mind has been more focused on the situation rather than what Thrak said. However, he was focused enough to know the question. "Yes, it is true. I did fight against five Jedi Knights and set at five minutes. However, I didn't have the conditions that she has."

Thay'lan has seen many exams with such high stakes, but nothing like this. He does know that she isn't intimidated by this nor is she afraid. _"Just as Shizuka's name implies. We were right to give her that name."_


	31. Test of Determination

Yeah…whenever I get to it, I have to change a name spelling…I've been spelling Desann's name wrong for quite some time now…since the first time I used the name…

Jedi Academy

Chapter 31

Test of Determination

There hasn't been any sign of movement from anyone within the boarder of the testing area. Even for a minute of standing, the timer hasn't started. It won't start until Thrak's order to do so, which should've happened quite a while ago.

Not a moment more, and Thrak called out to have the timer to begin running. As he did, one of the combatants, Eriphon, charged in at Serenity. Serenity knew what Eriphon wanted to use, and she has been prepared for it since the start. However, as soon as Eriphon activated his lightsaber, Serenity began to back away from the attack as fast as possible. What surprises her, however, is the fact that the Battoujutsu came out with blinding speeds that barely exceed Fox's. She also can tell because of how she can usually dodge Fox's form. This time, however, she just barely saw the flash of light that flew in front of her eyes.

"_So it is true."_

Eriphon stood there with a mocking laugh and said, "You're the first to be able to dodge my Battoujutsu. However, you won't be able to next time.

Serenity backed off, seeing that the other Jedi are beginning to surround her in a wide circle. Eriphon came in again, using the styles of Iaijutsu this time. Serenity turned around with her back facing Eriphon and grabbed the Cerinian staff that she has with her. The staff extended to its full length and blocked Eriphon's attack in the process. The other Jedi began to charge as well, forcing Serenity back into the defensive. Not even half a minute has passed, and this has already become complicated. The art of Bojutsu does help her with the use of the Cerinian staff, especially for this situation. However, every second she wastes, she has to fight harder. Then again, Fox has taught her something that Fox always does. This thought kept recurring to her during this battle.

"_Use the weapons that are less efficient, then keep going up if need be. With the exception of my Gunblade, the Cerinian staff is my worst weapon at the moment."_

Fox can only watch, seeing the Jedi Knights swarming on Serenity. Memories of his test kept recurring to him as he can remember the difficulty of his test. He felt the pressure of every fighter on him as each attack that he made should always count. For Serenity, the best opportunity is when she has the best opening. He can understand the reasons behind her not being allowed to use her Gunblade, but something else bothers him.

"_I understand how Serenity's form of the Gunblade is only a solid blade with explosive accelerants for her bullets, but why didn't Thrak restrict her from using the Titan Slayer?"_

At that moment, Fox realized something. He knew that Thrak wanted Serenity to screw up with the Titan Slayer and end up killing someone with it. At that moment, he refocused on the fight once again, seeing that there's trouble already on the playfield.

Serenity already had to throw away her Cerinian staff after it split in half from one of the Jedi's strikes. Now, she has hold of the staff saber as the two violet blades shone. As a weapon specialist, she wanted to learn the techniques of the Teräs Käsi. Even though she has some training with the techniques, it doesn't help her enough with defensive combat.

For the most part, she has to stay on the offensive with her techniques. So far, however, it has been working. Each strike gave her more room to focus on her targets rather than having to stress with defensive combat with a weapon she can't use that well. With little time to react, she had to drop to the ground to dodge another Battoujutsu. This time, however, the strike actually managed to graze her side.

"_If only I can do something about that Battoujutsu of his…"_

Serenity turned around, seeing that Eriphon already is unleashing another attack from the sheathed position. Serenity managed to duck this one. However, something else managed to catch her attention. As her current stance is near the modified belt clip, she felt some air flow from somewhere.

"_Unnatural air flow…then it means…"_

Serenity tried to strike at the modified belt clip with her staff saber, but Eriphon managed to block the strike with his golden bladed lightsaber. This, however, is a part of what she wanted.

"_Now to get someone else in here."_

Serenity could already feel someone else rushing in from behind, trying to take this to their advantage. This, however, is what will complete Serenity's ploy. With little hesitation, Serenity released grip of her staff saber and jumped out of the way, reaching behind herself and to her right side for two identical weapons; ones that seems ludicrous in a situation like this. To Fox, however, he can see the strategy behind it.

"_Now I get it. Use the blasters as a decoy for some ploy. That part…I haven't figured out yet."_

Serenity began to pull the triggers of her two blasters at the group of Jedi. This, however, is really a trump card to get Eriphon's hilt.

"_His hilt has been modified to have a carbon pressurized system, which allowed him to be able to draw his lightsaber at lightning speeds. It's very simple with the proper training on this kind of stuff."_

Each shot that she makes means more of a risk of one shot being deflected back at her. However, she eventually found a shot and fired one well placed shot at Eriphon's hilt. Not only did the blaster shot just barely managed to strike the hilt, but it also deflected off of the hilt and hit another Jedi Knight, taking one out of the picture. The hilt began to exhume a great deal of pressurized carbon, which everyone can see that Eriphon's struggling to take his hilt off. At that moment, Serenity could only stand there, hoping that the pressurized carbon wasn't a fluke. She took a quick glance at the clock, seeing that she barely has time to play around anymore.

"_Five minutes…that isn't enough time for me to defeat them all if they all press their attacks on me. If I could only use Divine Light without all of these problems, I would be using it. And with my Titan Slayer…I know that Thrak's up to something."_

Serenity, now being desperate with the situation, pulled her lightsaber out, ready to fight once again. This time, she's prepared to use her best weapon against them all.

The nine remaining began to charge in at her, preparing for whatever kind of a strike they're going to deliver. This, however, is something that Serenity wanted to happen. Serenity jumped over everyone and landed behind one of the Jedi. She tried to impale the Jedi with her lightsaber, but the Jedi she tried to target managed to block the attack in time before the attack would hit her. The Jedi then turned around, using the heel of her foot to strike at Serenity's side that Eriphon managed to hit. Serenity landed on her back, holding the right side of her abdomen after that kind of a hit, especially after being hit by one of Eriphon's attacks earlier. The other Jedi began to make their approach and take this opportunity to surround Serenity. This time, however, Serenity began to make the offensive instead of taking the time for the defensive.

Fox can tell that Serenity's skills in the offensive forms of combat have improved greatly over the time she's been training. However, it's still not enough to fight against the opponents that stand before her.

"_No matter how hard she tries, she can't beat them. I do know of a way, but she doesn't know how to use it…let alone of the fact that she doesn't even know it."_

He can tell that Serenity's struggling with keeping herself paced with the offensive techniques as she has had only training with the defensive. Even that doesn't matter as Serenity's skills aren't exactly set for killing. The only weapons that she has had training for in the offensive techniques are with the staff saber and with the Titan Slayer. Even so, her staff saber has become useless, and Thrak wants Serenity to use her Titan Slayer and mistakenly kill someone. The only thing left for her now is a miracle; that is if they truly do exist. He can see that each passing moment lead for more frustration on Serenity's part. Fox took one glance at the clock, seeing that this isn't looking too good for Serenity.

"_Thirty seconds…she can't make it unless something comes around."_

Serenity kept dishing out every technique she knew. From Tae-Kwon-Do to Cornerian Jujitsu to the Jedi Arts and down to whatever she learned from Kenjutsu. Her biggest problem at the moment is the amount of time left on the clock.

"_I need something…anything that will help me!"_

Fighting against nine other Jedi didn't help anything as each block she's forced to make is wasting precious time, especially in this dire situation with only fifteen seconds left in the timer. Serenity felt that she only had one option left.

"_Whatever I have left in me, I will use what Force power I can muster up; even if it requires me to use Divine Light."_

Serenity turned around just in time to see an attack coming from Eriphon, seeing that the attack is a Battoujutsu. However, the attack is much slower than normal, making this much easier to dodge. Serenity managed to duck the attack with ease while setting her lightsaber to her belt, ready for one of her own.

"You want a real Battoujutsu; I'll give you one!"

With that, Serenity whipped out her lightsaber in the form of Battoujutsu, swinging her lightsaber in a fashion that seems like an arching form. The blade successfully hit Eriphon at the neck, causing him to lose all feeling in every part of his body. Serenity can only think to herself in a situation like this, seeing that there's only a handful of seconds left.

"_Ten seconds…that's about a second and an eighth for each…which is impossible for me to accomplish."_

However, something began to flow through her body, as if it's a river of water that's replenishing every bit of energy. Not only that, but she also feels an energy flow in her body. One quick glance and she saw that there's only seven seconds. What she's hoping is that this flow of energy will help save her the match. She took one look at one of her opponents, and began to rush with a new feel in her body. However, what surprised her is how she got to her opponent with such a short amount of time. She realized that there's only seven seconds left on the clock, just as much as it was when she last saw it before her rush to her target. Once she had that down, she searched out for her next target; this time, being one of the Jedi Masters. She rushed over to Garena Alzok, striking her with a stiff legged roundhouse heel kick to the side of Garena's head. She then looked at the clock again, making a quick note.

"_Taking these estimates, it must take me only half a second just to go from one point to another and the time it takes me to my next target. Maybe…just maybe this will save me…"_

Everyone watched in amazement, seeing Serenity fly from one person to another. Even Fox couldn't understand any of this.

"_Did…did she somehow learn the technique of Zero-Shift?"_

Everyone can see that Serenity's prepared to take down Thrak as her last target as she just got to the other handful of Jedi. Serenity then made her final burst of energy towards Thrak, using the last bit of that energy she received within her body to perform Zero-Shift. Thrak tried to block the attack, but couldn't because of the incredible speed that Serenity used. With that, Thrak fell over unconscious as the paralyzing effects took place.

Fox can see that the test is over as Thrak fell to the ground. As he looked, he can tell that there's something different about Serenity.

"_Something bothers me. I don't know what, but I know something seems different about her."_

At that instant, he can see something in Serenity's hair as one strand stands out from the rest, despite it being extremely hard for the naked eye to see. What he's looking at is a strand of hair that seems to have a different shade in color. However, he ignored this, figuring that it's a strand of hair with less pigmentation. However, he snapped out of that trance and noticed Serenity's loss of balance.

Serenity couldn't keep herself level as the amount of energy she used in that last run caused her to be in a severely weakened state. She kept one knee on the ground, keeping herself balanced. However, she began to feel a presence rushing at her, not knowing as to who or what's going on. The only thing she could do is lean back, falling over as she felt the heat of a lightsaber sailing past her. She had a lucky run dodging that attack, especially in her state, but she can't move now. Looking up, she could see a fire inside of Eriphon's eyes.

"This time, I won't let you-"

Before he could finish what he's trying to say, someone came up in front of her, gutting Eriphon with a purple bladed lightsaber. Looking up to the black suited person, she can see that it was Garena Alzok who attacked Eriphon. She then took her stun set lightsaber out of Eriphon, and locking his arms with bindings. To Serenity, it doesn't seem right with Garena to save her after what she has experienced, but something may have changed.

"Garena…you…"

Garena only looked to Serenity and said, "What I did is a way of showing respect to you, young padawan. Your victory over the ten of us gives me the right to show respect to you now." Garena looked back down, working on the bindings that she's attaching to Eriphon's wrists. She then took Eriphon, walking off as she had a final thought about Shizuka.

"_You have proven to me that you do live up to your reputation as being the best defensively set Jedi to exist…ever since Obi-Wan Kenobi during the Clone Wars."_

(To be continued...)

Sorry for the inconvenience of those lines. I'm having problems getting them on here. Personally, I think this story is going into its decline now. I'm hoping to finish this soon so that I can get to Quest of the Heroes…which should do a bit better than this story…even though it's going to be strange. The strangest part will be the change in atmosphere.


	32. From Bad to Worse

Sorry for certain delays. I've been getting a lot of writer's blocks lately. I really want to get this done soon since this story is really hard (especially how most of the ideas here are a bit…more out of the main plot that I originally had.

Disclaimers: The later styles of combat you see in this chapter don't belong to me. They rightfully belong to Star Wars as these names for the combats do exist (note that there are seven and I've only mentioned some of them).

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 32

From Bad to Worse

_It's already been 20 hours since my apprentice, Serenity Wheeler, passed her Combat test. Because of recent events, the Jedi Council decided to give Serenity a day's break to recover from these events, especially the attack on her after the test made by Eriphon Xionen. Garena Alzok, one of the Jedi Council members, apprehended Eriphon and took him back to the Temple for later interrogation. Today will be a day that I hope won't be repeated, as an event is already being repeated. Serenity's test date is the 25th of December; the same day Lauren took the test. If life is to dictate in this manner, then history will inevitably repeat itself as well. I hope that's not the case here._

Fox sat down, thinking about what's to happen later now that Serenity passed her test. Something else seems to bother him as he couldn't shake that feeling out of his mind after last night's dream. What he remembers is some kind of weapon that seemed to have taken shape into something similar to a living weapon. However, he also doesn't like the feel of what may come of this weapon as a deep, dark aura surrounds it. The only thing he can do now is let his instincts guide him.

Serenity finally woke up from resting after the test she managed to pass. If it hadn't been for the energy that she had, this wouldn't have been possible. However, she's still bothered as to how she had this energy. Before she could get out of her bed, she heard two people outside the doors, conversing about something. She walked to the door and listened through it, hearing Luke Skywalker talking to someone.

"…It's not unnatural for this to happen. We've had occurrences where some of our students would manage to bring about the Force to pull something like that. It's rare for a Padawan to learn how to use Zero-Shift that quickly, but I don't have doubts that it's been done before."

Serenity opened the door to see that Luke Skywalker was speaking with Téa. It seems surprising to Serenity that Téa is this interested in the test. The two looked over to the door, seeing that Serenity's standing there with the door open.

"Ah, Miss Shizuka Jounouchi. I'm glad you're awake," Luke Skywalker said.

Serenity bowed to Luke in respect as she spoke. "It's an honor to see you again with short notice."

"Excuse me for my rude intrusion, but I was only showing your friend where your room is; that is if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! You're welcomed to come here anytime."

"Alright then, Ms. Jounouchi," Luke said. "I'll leave you two to speak in private."

Luke walked out of the doorway and left the two girls to themselves as he still has a great deal of work to do. What he's very concerned about is something in the near future as something terrible is to happen to Serenity.

"_I would do what I could to help prevent this from happening, but I don't have the power to ensure a change in my vision. The Force is in constant motion, so it's not for sure if these visions are true or if they'll change."_

Serenity and Téa sat on the bed, speaking about what they've been up to during the time that they haven't seen each other.

"Serenity, why don't you go first?" Téa asked.

Serenity shook her head and spoke, "No, you can go first."

Téa didn't want to argue, and decided to take the offer. Téa took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well, teaching dancing seems to do well for me as my portfolio has a ton of stuff for my dancing career. As for Yugi…he seems to be doing well. Yugi has decided to become an emergency platoon officer if they need him at all, just like Seto and Mokuba. His other job now is working at the Dueling Academy on Corellia alongside Mai. They seem to work well together…but…they also seem to get into conflicts…which are pretty much from a little controversy to nothing. How about you, Serenity?"

Serenity took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, Fox has taught me a lot during my time here at the Academy. He does, however, question how I can train so well in the Jedi Arts. He theorized that it had to do with Lisa and…what happened that day. Ever since she gave me a part of her powers, he can only guess that Lisa's influence runs through me. However, she and I still have our differences. Lisa's an Ataru Master and an expert in the art of Djem So. Ataru being acrobatic based and Djem So being more power based. For myself, I've mastered the art of Soresu, the art of Defensive combat, while working well with the art of Ataru. Fox is the one who's helping me with the Ataru style of combat, so I'm well set. And…with Soresu, I guess all of that came to me naturally."

"So that's why you were barely hit during your combat test?"

"Well, at least the Soresu side of me helped, with all of the other forms of training in Battoujutsu, Kenjutsu, and other such techniques. I guess you can say that being a weapon specialist helped me in there a bit as well."

"Say, Serenity. Can you show me around the academy?"

"Sure, why not?"

Serenity stood up, and began to lead Téa out to show her around the academy. However, something seemed out of place in Serenity's mind. She knew that there was something wrong in the Academy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Regardless, she decided to ignore the situation and move on.

Fox couldn't help but think about what would happen if the worst comes true between Joey and Serenity. He knows how protective Joey can be, yet he understands how he would feel if Joey found out what happened between her and Yami no Yugi a while back. Many thoughts flooded through his mind as he couldn't help but to think of the worst. He's also very concerned about what Master Skywalker told him. The only information given to him is the fact that something might happen to Serenity, which is the only thing that was given to him. Before he can meditate more on this, he heard the door to his quarters open. He turned around to see Falco standing there.

"Falco, is there something you need?"

"Fox, I think we may have a problem."

Hearing that made Fox worried that something could be happening now. He got up and began to follow Falco to whatever it is that Falco needs him for.

Serenity and Téa returned to the room after showing Téa around the place. Téa has been bothered by something that has been on her mind for some time. Even though it's more of a private issue, she would like to know if Serenity is willing to tell her.

"Hey…Serenity. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Um…well…if you don't want to answer this…then it's fine…but…I've been wondering. How far have you and the Pharaoh gone in your relationship?"

Serenity sat there as she began to look flushed from the question. "Uh…maybe…you can go first…"

Téa, not surprised, answered, "Alright. Yugi and I have gone all the way. I mean, it was just recent…more like about a few weeks ago. And how about you, Serenity?"

Serenity hesitated, knowing that this might change the way that her friend will view her, but she still answered. "Well…actually…please don't tell anyone this, but…he and I have gone all the way…in fact…five times we've done it."

Téa looked to Serenity with a surprised look. Someone like Serenity going all the way, and five times! Téa couldn't believe what she heard, but she also knows that Serenity doesn't lie. "You…you two did it five times already?"

Serenity felt that something might happen, so she tried to drop the subject. "Uh…maybe we should…"

"No, Serenity! I'm not mad at you, I'm just surprised. I never thought someone like you would do something like that."

"So it is true…"

Both Serenity and Téa turned to the doorway to see Joey there, not very pleased with what he's hearing. "Serenity…I heard it all…"

Serenity couldn't believe that her brother was there the whole time. Everything she said, Joey more than likely heard. "B-but…"

Téa stepped in and confronted Joey. "Joey, you can't just blame her for doing what she has done! She has a choice in matters that you can't control!"

"Still…she…she slept with someone!"

"That doesn't mean that it will hurt her in any way! She's changing, Joey, and you have to understand that she can't always be the innocent little sister that you've known!"

Serenity could only sit there while the two argued. Many fears and pains began to come back to her as she feared that something like this would happen. She can feel her heart racing as a flood of emotions began to pierce her heart. However, during the argument, someone intervened as the two kept going back and forth. Serenity looked up to see that Thrak jumped in into the argument.

"Young Padawan Jounouchi slept with someone she loves. That's a serious issue. We have to make sure that her mentality is stable. If it's not, then we would have no choice but to expel her from the Academy. Those are the ground rules."

Serenity could only stand there as Thrak stood at the door. She knows that he's been after her for some time now, but why is it that it has to be her is the real question. Thrak began to approach Serenity slowly; however, Joey stood in the path of Thrak.

"You stay out of this! This isn't your concern!" Joey said.

"Well, I'm surprised that you're still standing for her. It seems that your mentality is not as strong as I thought it would be. You're lucky that there are people here who have connections to your sister, or else I would've expelled her myself."

"Even if I weren't here, you can't you bastard. Fox McCloud is the person who can make that ultimate decision. However, I will talk to him in a minute about this mess."

"You go ahead and suggest to him that your sister should be expelled then. I would like to see his apprentice away from here. The only thing she's doing is taking up space. She may have 'some' potential, but 'some' doesn't cut it here!"

"Thrak!"

Thrak turned to his right to see that Fox and Falco are standing there. However, what has happened here cannot be reversed now. What he can do is to try to ease the tension that has been gained between Joey and Serenity.

"Thrak, leave here now! You have no right to harass my apprentice!"

Thrak stood there for a second; however, he left soon after, acknowledging Fox's request. Fox, on the other hand, went over to check what has happened so far and how much damage has been done. Before he could look into the room, Joey came out and confronted Fox.

"Fox, why didn't you stop her?"

Fox, being hesitant for a second, gave him the truth, "Joey, I don't have the power to tell your sister what to do and what not to do in those terms. I only have the power to train her and show her the path of the Jedi and nothing more than that."

"Then I'll give you what I think! Have her drop out before anything happens to her!"

"I can't do that. She hasn't broken any rules yet, and her mentality is under my strict watch."

Joey, not caring, walked away, leaving Serenity in a state of shock. Not only does her brother know of what she has done, but she also knows that Joey still can't trust her quite that much yet. What's most important is Joey's reaction to all of this. Apparently, he still doesn't like the idea of her being able to choose her own path in life. She could only stare in shock, not wanting to believe what she heard from her own brother, yet it's the truth. She couldn't hold back the tears that began to swell up in her eyes as she couldn't accept the fact that her brother still is as protective as ever. Serenity felt Téa's hand on her shoulder, doing what she can to comfort her.

"Serenity, don't worry about Joey. I'll get the others together and we'll talk to Joey about this while you get ready for your test. You can count on us! I promise you that we'll make sure he understands."

Serenity only sat there, not saying a word. She wants to speak with Joey, but she has to be rested up for the test that'll be taking place in the next couple of hours; that is if she can. Téa, on the other hand, left right away to gather the others together to straighten things out with Joey, leaving only Serenity and Fox in the room with Falco standing out at the doorway.

Fox came up to her and asked her, "Serenity, are you sure you want to go through with this test?"

Serenity only nodded, yet this also concerned Fox as something seemed out of place with that nod. To Fox, Serenity now seems more bottled up in her own emotions. She is, however, well known to have one of the frailest of emotions among the Jedi. Yet this situation seems different. He would like to intervene, but this is her decision now. The only thing Fox can do now is walk away as this is something that he cannot stop. As he walked out the door, he turned to Falco to speak with him.

"Falco, if this is what you wanted me for, then I'll have to say that we did our best here."

"Actually…that's not what I wanted," Falco said.

This news caused Fox's heart to skip a beat as something else is at bay here. Fox wanted to know right away what it is that Falco needed. "Falco, what is it then?"

"I've been sensing a strange energy around here at the Academy. I don't quite know what it is yet, but I do know that it's something not good."

Fox placed a hand on Falco's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Falco, I've been monitoring this phenomenon through the Force myself, so don't worry about it. If anything changes, then I'll get to it right away."

Falco wanted to say more, but something held him back from speaking. He didn't want to try to argue this one as Fox has always been careful about these things, yet there have been times when Fox slipped up. Falco decided to leave and fly around a bit so that he can work on keeping his piloting skills at top notch; regardless of the fact that he doesn't really need it. However, this is a good way to take some time to let the others straighten things out. He'd rather not get involved in any of this as this is something that doesn't really concern him.

Serenity only could sit there as her emotions began to cloud all of her judgments. The only thing that she wants now is to end this pain; the pain of losing Joey for so many years, the pain of losing her childhood, the pain of losing her home, the pain of nearly losing her life, but the pain of losing Lisa is the one that she couldn't take at all.

"_If this is what will become of my relation with Joey…then…then what's the point?"_


	33. Test of Will

I'm very sorry for these long delays. Because I'm working on two stories at once (and going to college), it makes things difficult to update. However, I will keep updating as best as possible.

Note: I had to fix a plot loop in the chapter "United We Stand".

Note 2: I upped the rating for language in this chapter, language for future chapters, and future chapter contents.

* * *

Jedi Academy

Chapter 33

Test of Will

Several hours has passed as there is much talk over this final test. Not very many people have made it to the top before, and most people apparently quit as soon as the test began due to the gravity. However, quite surprisingly, only five deaths occurred on this wall while others have been seriously injured. The test is a 20 meter climb to the top, which is a very painful and punishing climb under gravity five times that of Yavin's, which the planet's gravity is estimated to be very close to Earth and Corneria's gravity.

Fox can only imagine the kind of pressure that she's feeling now with the watchful eyes of those who are willing to see if Serenity passes or blunders on this test plus the pressure of the recent events that befell her earlier today. Yuugi and the others aren't here as they're working to get Joey to understand the situation better. However, the only people who aren't bothering with that is Seto, as he's too busy with work that he brought with him for the trip, and Mokuba, who is currently the only person present out of that group. Sugeroku would love to see Serenity take this test, but the excitement from the last test left him tired. The only other people present are the ones who watched the Combat test, including Bakura and Yami no Yuugi. However, something concerns him about the current situation concerning Serenity's mental state.

"_If it's true, then is this what Luke meant when he told me about something terrible happening to Serenity?"_

Soon after, the door to the climbing wall opened up with Serenity emerging through it sporting different attire. The only thing she did is change from pants into shorts and slipped on some tennis shoes with white socks that run half-way up her shin while wearing fingerless gloves on her hands. She also took off all of the other layers of clothes down to her tank top that she wears underneath for heat environments so that nothing would restrain her with weight, which is what Luke recommended: "To climb light rather than carrying everything." Only difference is that Serenity took half of the suggestion and left her belt on with just her lightsaber. This, however, concerns Fox.

"_Why is it that she would leave her belt on? Personal challenge or what?"_

While thinking about that, he also decided to take a closer look at Serenity's expressions. From what he can see, she still seems depressed from the earlier incident, but something else about Serenity's expression troubles him as well. The expression that he's seeing is that similar to the time just before he told Serenity the truth about his past and Lauren.

"_That same look…it's the look of someone who wishes for death…but she also has that same look of the fear of death. I would like to stop this, but…that's not my decision."_

Serenity kept walking to the wall, ready to take the final challenge. Before she could make her climb, Luke asked Serenity one more question.

"Do you still have the courage to take this challenge? If you don't, then please step down now."

Serenity, standing there, merely shook her head no, indicating that she's ready to take the challenge.

"Then may the Force be with you."

Luke then walked off of the area that has been marked off as the restricted zone. As soon as he got off, the Jedi up top began to press buttons to regulate the gravity regulators. Soon enough, the gravity wells began to start up, creating a field of energy that began to intensify; giving it a feeling as if they're being weighed down by the planet's gravity. Serenity, however, began to resist the gravity using what Force energy she has to create an anti-gravity field around her, or what perceives to be an anti-gravity field to the common being. However, this field is only to help keep the weight off of the shoulders through horizontal terrain. Going through vertical terrain is much harder.

Thay'lan thought about his own experience of this wall himself. _"I have made it up there myself with a great deal of trouble many years back, and this took a great deal of Force energy for me to keep myself alive. However, I don't know how she'll be able to accomplish this with her lack in Force kinesis and the kind of stress that she's having now. She did surprise us once; maybe she'll do it again."_

As Serenity got to the wall, she began to grasp the wall's grips hard to prevent from falling. One fall from even three feet off the ground can take a toll on a normal living being. However, despite her small stature and lack of muscle to show, she's much stronger than she looks thanks to her training with Fox and the Titan Slayer; yet Fox worries that she might overdo it. Soon enough, Serenity began the treacherous climb to the top for the chance to become a Jedi Knight if the council approves of her ability with what they get to see through these tests. However, for Serenity, this is an opportunity to end things here and now.

Half and hour has passed since the argument began between Joey and the rest of the group as they're doing what they can to make him understand everything. So far, however, they haven't been very successful.

"Joey, understand that Serenity needs you," Yuugi said. "You're her only link to salvation when she needs it most!"

"Look, she's the one who made the choice to do what she did!" Joey yelled. "If she's to make these decisions, then she doesn't need me anymore!"

Tristan went up to Joey and grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "Hey, your sister needs you! You have to remember that you two are important to each other no matter what happens!"

Joey only let everyone's words fly by him, not caring for what they're saying at this point. In truth, however, Joey's mind is all mixed up after what nearly happened to him and his squad, or what remained of it, back on Kashyyyk. He's been so concerned about his squad back on the planet that he's forgotten how to treat Serenity nowadays. In turn, however, he doesn't realize this due to losing so many soldiers in his squad as well, causing him to be over-protective.

The only thing that the others can do is walk away and let fate decide what will happen to Serenity and Joey's relation to each other. They did what they could, but they only received the same answer. Yuugi and the others began to walk away to see if Fox can handle the situation.

Téa leaned over to Yuugi and asked, "Yuugi, are you sure this is for the best?"

Yuugi leaned towards Téa and answered, "Just remember, he was in a hellhole back on Kashyyyk. He lost most of his squad after being pinned by a number of MG squadron droids."

Tristan jumped into the conversation and added, "I was there, too. But I guess you can say that I was the one who did the bombing run to help Joey out of that mess."

Joey only sat to the side of the door that would enter to the hallway with the door to the Gravity Wall test room. He kept thinking about the events that happened to him on Kashyyyk, trying to get that out of his mind. He thought that he would never again see the light of day after being in that battle for months. He decided to leave for the transport ship, but what stopped him is the sight of the tall man.

"_Well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba! I wonder what he's doing here."_

Seto walked by Joey, but stopped a few feet after, speaking up. "You know, you should consider what you're doing."

Joey looked towards Seto's direction and spoke up as well, "Well, what a surprise! Mr. Kaiba knows how to sympathize!"

"I have to do this for business, Wheeler. But I'm not here to make small talk with you. I'm here strictly for business."

"And what kind of business is that you bastard?"

Seto turned to face Joey with his cold expression, sending a chill down Joey's spine. "Look, I'm just here to give you a message. Go and help your sister."

Not only did this seem strange for him, but it also surprised him that someone like Seto Kaiba would tell him that; someone who hated Joey's guts. "And why are you telling me this?"

With a swift move, Seto had Joey pinned to the door, a tight grip holding Joey's collar. "Look, I don't have the kind of backbone that some dumbasses like you have; but you have to understand that if I was in your place and that person taking that fucking test was Mokuba, I would be fucking worried about him! I don't quite comprehend why some fucked up punk like you who adores his little sister is abandoning her when she earlier said that she's prepared to take whatever extent it is to end her fucked life so that she doesn't have to live through this fucked up hell ever again! If you still don't understand a fucking word I said, I will personally beat the living shit out of you and stuff your fucked up ass into a fucking Mon Calamari Plasma Battery and blast your fucking ass into fucking oblivion! Do I make myself clear?"

Joey can only stare at Seto, knowing that everything he says is what he really means. Seto, however, let go of his grip on Joey and walked off, possibly to work on some more projects after that militaristic outburst.

To Joey, this somehow got him back to reality and understands the situation now. Now he understands everything he said to her, now understanding his own words that he said to her. All he can do now is try everything he can to help his sister.

Fox can only watch as the pain on Serenity's body is beginning to show. Serenity still struggles to climb the wall after being able to reach the 12 meter mark after 10 minutes of climbing. He then heard the automatic door open and looked back to see that Yuugi and the other's returned. Fox leaned over to Yuugi to hear the news.

"Fox, it didn't work."

Fox can only stand there, thinking about the current situation. If his trump card doesn't work, then everything will be lost.

Serenity finally made it to where she wanted to be, which is at the 12 meter marker. At this point, falling would be instant death with no way to survive the fall. Her mind wants to let go, but something else is holding her back from doing so.

"_I'm…afraid…but…I…I want to end this pain…yet…I don't know what is right. Is it right to end my life here and now or should I keep living on as my redemption for everything that I've done?"_

Serenity began to loosen her grip to the wall, ready to give her life up if she's willing to do so. Before she can, however, someone called out to her from above.

"Serenity, don't you dare let go of that wall!"

The only thing that Serenity can do now is look up, seeing the person that she thought abandoned her. Instead, he came back.

Thrak walked up to the borderline of the test area and called to the Jedi above. "Get that man out of here! We don't need anyone to interfere with the test!"

The Jedi began to walk towards Joey until the click of a gun stopped him; however, it's not just one click, but two. Behind the Jedi are two gunblades of similar models. One of them is the familiarly light brown haired Al Maddox. The other, who is female, has shoulder blade length light green hair, a part of which covers her right eye, as she stood just about the same height as Al. The sharp look in her eyes made a strong impression for her as she has her eyes fixed on the Jedi. In her left hand, she wields a similar model of the gunblade, but her design is more revolver based. Fox knew right away as to who it is.

"_Heh, Jedi Master Kristy Amora; the Silent Auto-Revolver. She finally made it, just like she promised."_

"You stay right there," Kristy said. "There's no need for you to stop him from what he has to say. There's nothing wrong with a little encouragement, is there?"

The Jedi only shook his head in compliance to Kristy. It's not just the fact that Kristy is a member of the Jedi Council, meaning that she has a significant rank advantage, but it's the rumors about Kristy that people around the Academy are talking about. For Kristy to be a founders to the Gunblade style combat and one of the masters of the style, it's been rumored that Kristy's speed with a gunblade is unmatched by even Al Maddox, the co-founder and the other master of the Gunblade style combat.

Al spoke up to Joey with a grin across his face, "Hey, continue on with what you wanted to tell her! We've got you covered from here!"

Joey, with a grin on his face, nodded and turned back to Serenity to finish what he wanted to say. He kneeled down as if he was trying to get closer to his sister. "Serenity…what I said back there…I didn't mean any of it. I was in such shock after what happened to me back on Kashyyyk that I couldn't hold myself together to remember that you've grown so much over the past years. I don't want to lose you like how I almost did so many years ago. If you'll let me, I want to be there for you still. And if you can, I want you to finish this test and become the Jedi Knight that you want to be!"

Serenity can only lower her head to hide the tears that are rolling down her face. As the tears fell, a loud thud can be heard from the tears falling down 12 meters under five times normal gravity. Serenity let go of one hand and began to struggle to reach for the next point up. She then grabbed hold of the next point and began to pull herself up, listening to Joey's encouraging words. Not only that, but even Yuugi, Téa, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Yami no Yuugi, and Mokuba all began to cheer her on to reach the top.

Fox only stood there, grinning as everything is being solved one step at a time. The only thing left for him is one thought. _"Serenity…I, too, will always be there to help you if you need someone. Not only will I be there, but your friends, your brother, and everyone will be there for you when you're walking down that road of despair. This is a true test of your own will."_

Serenity kept pushing herself for the top, letting the cheers from her friends rejuvenate her strength. She looked up after climbing some more to see that she only has a short distance to go; enough for her to push her will to the top.

"_Only…one m-more…meter…"_

Serenity began to push herself beyond her extent, letting her will take control of the situation. The Jedi in charge of the Gravity regulator put a hand on Joey, giving him the honor to help Serenity up to the finish. As Serenity looked up, she can see that Joey's reaching down, being careful that he doesn't get himself caught in the Gravity wells while being there to grasp her hand. Before she could begin to reach for the finish, her vision began to darken as people and voices are completely zoned out, the room began to turn black with white outlining the areas, and where Joey would be is replaced by someone else. She can see a metallic right hand reaching down for her, supposedly wishing to help as well. However, that's the only thing she can see that stands out the most. The only other thing that does stand out is the body composition, that being of a female's body. Serenity then reached up, grabbing the illusionary hand. She gripped the hand as the metallic hand did the same as well, having a firm grip as if it was a real hand. Soon after, however, the illusion turned back to being Joey with a tight grip around her hand. As the two looked to each other, they began to smile, having an understanding of each other and knowing that they can still forgive each other, just like always.

Thrak, disgusted with this, decided to take things in his own hands now. He used the Force to telepathically change the gravity regulator's configurations. Not only did this take the Jedi by surprise, but it also took Serenity and Joey by surprise as well. Joey began to fall over as the force being applied on Serenity intensified to ten times normal gravity. Serenity began to scream out in pain, using every ounce of energy to keep her body from collapsing from the gravity. Al and Kristy both came in and tried to pull Joey in with Serenity. Not only did that not work, but it also pinned the two Jedi on the ledge which both hurts and helps them. The Jedi frantically tried to shut down the system, but the system isn't responding to his commands. At this point, everything's becoming desperate as some Jedi exited the area to get to the upper levels while other Jedi could only stand there, feeling helpless. Fox, on the other hand, decided to take the risk shot.

"_If this works, then I should be able to get to Serenity in a straight shot, theoretically speaking."_

Fox charged his Force energy within himself and used Zero-Shift to fly towards Serenity. He did get to his intended target and has a good hold around Serenity, but he's never been in ten times normal gravity as he's now feeling the bone crushing force. He hung his left arm on the ledge, being used as an anchor point to help him keep hold. Not only does he have a grasp of the ledge, but he's also using a little bit of the Force to hold himself together while using the rest on Serenity to surround her with a field of energy that, in a sense, counteracts as much of the gravity as the Force from him would allow. In turn, this also caused a popping sound in Fox's left shoulder, causing him to scream out in agony.

The Jedi kept working on the control panel before he heard a voice giving him instructions. He looked to his right to see one of the people that are a part of the visiting group. Not just that, but he's also the powerful corporate leader he keeps hearing about.

Seto stepped forward and told him again, "I told you to move! If you want me to help, then I'll do it!"

The Jedi only stood there for a second, thinking about what he can do. If he does, he's risking the safety of four Jedi and a Rogue Squadron officer. However, if Seto really knows how to help, then it's for the better. The Jedi moved out of the way and let Seto do whatever it is that he's doing. As the Jedi watched, he can see that Seto is typing quickly in a series of codes that appear to be for hack and override. Soon after, the gravity wells shut down.

Fox can feel that the gravity wells have finally shut down and relaxed his body while still holding Serenity close to him. Al, Kristy, and Joey managed to pull the two over the ledge and onto safe grounds once again. The five of them are still panting, trying to catch their breath. As for Fox and Serenity, they took the biggest toll against the Gravity Wells.

"H-hey Serenity…are…y-you alright?"

Fox can see that Serenity is heavily panting from the force of gravity. She did have enough energy to respond with a nod, which relieved Fox of his worries. He then collapsed from consciousness as the many voices began to echo out.


End file.
